His Dark Materials and Magic
by Dead Paw
Summary: DISCONTINUED! His Dark Materials, Harry Potter crossover. Not a very good story, twas my first, so... lol.
1. Chapter 1: Names

_I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials._

The sky darkened as a boy, probably about 14, stepped out of a small window, suspended a few centimetres above the ground. Followed quickly by a girl most likely of the same age, and a small bat. Once through the window the boy then took out a knife and started tracing the hole to nowhere with it. After about thirty seconds of clearly careful tracing, the boy put the knife in the scabbard hooked to his jeans. The boy looked around at the surroundings. The boy, Will, turned and faced the girl, Lyra, and the bat, Pantalaimon (Lyra's dæmon), who were both staring wide eyed at something.

"What's wrong Lyra?" queered Will, but didn't need an answer as he turned and looked at what they were both staring at.

They had stepped through into a world which they had never entered before. The wizarding world.

In front of them were two large oak doors with a coat of arms printed across the middle of them, and the words 'Hogwarts School for Witch Craft and Wizardry.'

Boy, girl and dæmon stood in shock as they stared at the coat of arms bearing a lion, a snake, a badger and a raven, with a 'H' printed in the middle of it all.

"'Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry'" muttered Will.

"What did you just say?"

"I said 'Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry'. I guess they teach people how to do magic or sommin?" Will walked over to the doors.

"What are you doing Will?" Whispered Lyra in a quite shout.

"I'm going to find someone." And with that he opened the door and walked inside.

"He's mad." Whispered Pantalaimon as he changed form from a bat to a squirrel and sat on Lyra's shoulder.

"Yeah I know!" she retorted and ran to follow Will.

It didn't take long to find Will, because as Lyra entered the school and closed the door, she ran straight into him.

"What are you doing, you don't just stand there move!" She pushed him over, tripped over a cat and fell on top of him.

"Well, well, well, two students out of bed, oh and not even in school uniform," said a very scruffy looking man, standing next to an even more scruffy looking cat. "And what's this weapon's? Ohhh I'm going to get you in so much trouble!" The scruffy man started laughing, a very evil, creepy laugh.

Will got up, only to be tripped up again by the cat.

"Come on, I better take you to see Dumbledore. Oh and I better take that," at this he reached over to Will and tried to take the knife and scabbard. Only to be almost knocked down by Will jumping around him and then rolling away. "What are you doing boy? Get over here now and let me have that knife."

"No. Never. I'll never give it to you, I don't even know who you are. Who is Dumbledore?" shouted Will, making the scruffy man jump back in surprise.

All the shouting caused another person to come and see what the noise was. A very pale man walked into the entrance, to see a boy dodging the caretaker, with a girl just standing there watching. The man wore a long black and dark green robe, he had shoulder length greasy jet black hair and an evil grin was plastered to his face as he saw what was going on in the entrance hall.

"Professor Snape, sir, are you going to help me? I'm trying to take a knife from this student who I have caught out of bed after hours with a girl!" shouted the scruffy caretaker.

"Why should I help Filtch? It look's as if you've got every thing under control," sneered Snape as he tried to stifle the urge to laugh out.

"Hey Pan, what do you say we help Will?" Lyra whispered to the dæmon sitting on her shoulder. He turned to face her with a smile on his squirrel face.

"I think he's doing fine by himself!" he was just about to laugh when Will got out the knife and went into the fighting stance he'd developed through the worlds they had past in the last few years. If you had seen him in a battle you would have to admit that he could use anything as a weapon but his portal-cutting knife was defiantly his favourite. He could kill anything before you realised he'd got it out of it's scabbard!

"Will don't hurt him!" but as soon as he'd got it out of the scabbard it was shot out of his hand by a flash of light. Will watched the knife fly out of his hand and into that of professor Snape.

"Who are these 'student's' you say?" Snape spat this question at Filtch.

"Umm I'm not sure," Filtch turned and looked straight at Will. "Who are you?"

"I asked you first, about five minutes ago! Answer me and I'll answer you. So who are you, and who is Dumbledore?" Will was getting angry, and Lyra knew this because when he got angry he would put his hand on the scabbard attached to his jeans, and even though there was nothing in it he still put his hand to it.

"I'm Argus Filtch, Dumbledore is the headmaster of Hogwarts and that over there is Professor Snape, the potions master." He pointed to Snape. "Now, who are you?"

"Before I answer I would just like to ask, can you take me to see Dumbledore and there we will speak. And can I have my knife back please?"

"No, but this way to Dumbledore's office."

Filtch Will followed started walking away, Will motioned for Lyra to hurry up. They walked down a long corridor, with Snape following close behind. Filtch turned a corner and walked up to a large stone gargoyle.

"Sherbet lemon" muttered Filtch to the gargoyle, and it sprang to the left to leave an opening and a spiral staircase ascending. Filtch jumped on to the stairs and said, "Come on."

At the top of the stairs was an oak door with the words 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'. Filtch knocked on the door and a voice from inside said enter. Filtch opened the door to Dumbledore's office and went straight up to him.

"Headmaster, I have brought these two people up to your office because, at first thought they were students, but when professor Snape came to see what the noise was he said they were not students!" Filtch was fiddling with the tattered hem of his mucky jacket. Dumbledore just sat back in his chair before speaking.

"What are your names?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know who they are but I too..." he was cut by Dumbledore

"I think they can answer for themselves Argus," Filtch was dumbstruck. "Go on. And please you're full name"

"I'm William Marvolo Parry." Dumbledore's eyes widened at the sound of his name.

"And I'm Lyra Belacqua." Stated Lyra.

"Well, I have to ask, how did you come to be found inside this school?"

"Well, if I could have my knife back, I can show you." Will was getting angry again. But Dumbledore just nodded. Snape gave Will his knife back.

"Thank you. Now if I could have a bit of space," nobody moved, until Dumbledore nodded again, and every body shuffled back except Lyra. "Thank you. Right," Will traced a well coordinated rectangle with the knife. Once he was done he stepped through the window. The window then closed, and a few seconds later another window opened right next to Dumbledore and will stepped back into his office, turned around and sealed it.

"That was very impressive Mr. Parry. I would most enjoy knowing how that was done. Argus, Severus, would please leave?" Snape and Filtch left. "Now Ms Belacqua I would like to know who that ladybird sitting on your shoulder is?" Dumbledore smiled.

"This is my dæmon Pantalaimon." She was puzzled at how he could see Pan, even though he was quite small in his ladybird form. At that moment Pan changed back into a red squirrel, one of his preferred forms. Dumbledore smiled.

"Pantalaimon, I would like you to meet my dæmon Fawkes. He's a phoenix." Pantalaimon jumped from Lyra's shoulder to Fawkes's perch and started chatting with him. Dumbledore smiled again. "So is there anything you want to know?"

"Well…….. yes. Do you teach anyone magic? Or do they have to be a witch or wizard?" Lyra asked.

"To come to Hogwarts you have to be a witch or wizard, but seeing as you have entered the building suggests that you are both a witch and wizard. So if you like you can start here as soon as you want. Today is the first of September I believe so you have missed the sorting and start of term feast but we will be able to sort you into houses at tomorrow's feast. I'm guessing that you are both 14? So you will start in your fourth year, and I will give you extra tuition to get you to your fourth year level. But that is, of course, if you want to stay?"

Both Will and Lyra were over the moon at the idea of being able to learn magic! They both nodded they're agreement with the idea.

"Well then, I will let you sleep in my office tonight so you'll be ready for tomorrow." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it, two beds appeared on the floor.

"We shall talk more in the morning. But for now I bide you goodnight."

_**End of chapter 1**_

_So what do you think? I'm not going to beg for you to review but remember this, authors love reviews as it helps them understand what they need to improve and what other people think of it! This is my first story I've done for and I hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Sorting

_I don't own Harry potter or his dark materials. _

As the morning sun shone threw the windows of Dumbledore's office, Will was sitting on the bed that he had just awakened from. _Is this real? Am I going to learn magic? _Thought Will as he sat twiddling with his knife. The portraits of the old headmaster's and headmistresses were quietly snoring. Will took out the knife from its scabbard. He stood up and swung it round and pretended that he was battling an enemy. One of the portraits awoke and saw him doing this.

"You ought to be careful with that knife!" he said sleepily. The noise startled Will and he cut himself.

"Ow" the blood dripped from the newly opened wound.

"I told you," scoffed the painting. _Well I'm defiantly not dreaming._

"How come you can talk?" asked Will. The painting was quite shocked.

"'How come I can talk' he asks. I take it you've never been in the wizarding world before. Here it's quite natural for painting and pictures to talk and move."

"Really? Wow, looks like ill be learning a lot. Do you know when breakfast is, I'm starving. I ain't had a decent meal in about 5 years!" Will licked his lips.

"Breakfast starts at 7:30, but to bad for you, you'll have to wait for about another hour. Dumbledore will be up in a moment you can ask him then."

"Ask me what, Phineas?" said Dumbledore as he stepped out of a room from behind his desk.

"Well the boy just wanted to know when's breakfast and I said at 7:30 and then to ask you."

"Very well." Dumbledore turned to Will, "so are you exited about your first day as a wizard?"

"Well yeah, but I noticed you had a wand. And I don't have any money to get one. And neither has Lyra." Stated Will in a glum tone.

"Yes, well I sent an owl to Olivander, for him to come over before breakfast and give you and Lyra a wand. He shall be arriving by the floo network about now." And as soon as the last syllable came out of his mouth. A pile of smoke flew out of the fireplace in the corner of the room, and a large thump as the man who made the soot fly stepped out, causing Lyra to wake up and fall out of her bed. Will laughed as the bed headed Lyra steadily got up. After realising where she was, she looked at Will laughing and jumped on top of him, knocking both of them to the floor laughing.

Once they had got up, Lyra tried to tame her bed head while Will dusted the soot of himself. After everyone had settled down, Dumbledore spoke.

"Well Olivander has come here to give you both a wand. So without further ado let's get started."

"Right well, I've brought some wands with me today for you to try. Now if the young Ms would come over here I'll we shall start." Lyra walked up to Olivander, "before we start I have to say, the wand chooses the witch or wizard, not the other way around. Ok well try this one," He gave Lyra the wand on the top of the pile. "Well give it a wave."

She waved it. Butterflies erupted from the end.

"Well that was easy. Ok, now you boy. Try this one." Will flicked the wand. Phineas's portrait was blown off the wall. Yelling erupted from the portrait on the floor. Dumbledore got out his wand and instantly the painting flew back up and hooked itself back on the wall.

"Nope. Try this wand," Will tried. And failed. "Well this is going harder than I thought. Try this." As soon as Will touched the wand a stream of lights erupted from the tip. "This is your wand."

"What type of wand, Olivander?" asked Dumbledore

"It's a Hornbeam with the tail hair of a grim. It is the only know grim wand. Quite remarkable that it has actually been used."

"Well thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Not a problem Albus, any time, any time. Good bye."

Olivander grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fireplace stepped in and stated

"Olivander's wand shop" and disappeared in the green flames.

"Well, best get going to breakfast, and get you sorted. But before we go I shall transfigure the beds into a set of school robes." Dumbledore flicked his wand and the two beds turned into two sets of school uniforms. With another flick of his wand the clothes on the floor had swapped themselves for the clothes Will and Lyra were wearing. "There we go. Now down to breakfast."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As every one gathered in the great hall for breakfast on Saturday, the second of September for breakfast, they noticed the sorting hat out on its stool.

Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, walked into the great hall for breakfast.

"I wonder why the sorting hat is still out. I mean the sorting was yesterday." Puzzled Hermione.

"Dunno, but if there's gonna be a late sorting I don't want it to be a smarmy little git who thought it would be stylish to be late." Said the extremely sleepy Ron

"I hope your not right Ron, I don't want another one since we've already got Malfoy." Harry sat down while saying this.

Once every one had entered the hall for breakfast, Dumbledore got everyone's attention.

"Good morning everyone, I trust you all had a good sleep last night, and are probably wondering why the sorting hat is still out. Well we have two late pupils who will be joining our school in the fourth year. So without further ado let's get them sorted."

"When I call your name come forth and sits on the stool.

So, Lyra Belacqua," Lyra stepped up and sat on the stool.

"GRIFFINDOR," shouted the sorting hat. The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers as Lyra ran over and sat down.

"William Parry," Will ran and sat down on the stool at once. The sorting hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm difficult. You are like that Potter boy, he was another tough one to sort. You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, their daring, nerve and chivalry set Gryffindor's apart, although you might belong in Hufflepuff, where those are just and loyal, those patient Hufflepuff's are true and unafraid of toil, or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, where those of wit and learning, will always find their kind, or perhaps in Slytherin, you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means, to achieve their ends. I'm going to put you in SLYTH…" '_Not syltherin. I want to be in Gryffindor with my friend._' Thought Will. "And again like Potter you chose you didn't want to be in syltherin but in griffindor. Oh all right. GRIFFINDOR!" The sorting hat finished and again griffindor erupted with cheer.

"Hey Harry, it looks as if you've got yourself a follower! He even looks a bit like you!" laughed Ron, but Harry wasn't listening. He was watching the boy come and sit next to him.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Hey Lyra, where's Pan?" asked Will as he sat down in the opposite to Lyra.

"He's sleeping in my pocket. Anyway its good we got into the same house."

"Yeah." Will turned to Harry. "Hi I'm Will, I was just wondering if you knew anyone called 'Potter'? Cause the hat was saying I'm was difficult to sort, like you and that you wanted to be in griffindor not slytherin as well. So do you know where I can find him?" Harry was dumbstruck. His mouth was hanging open. Ron gave him a little push and he came back to reality.

"Uhh, yea I'm Harry Potter."

"Oh Hi. So how long have you been going here?"

"Well this will be my forth year here."

"Coool. So do you know like any cool magic? I'm like new here."

"Well don't ask me, ask Hermione." He pointed a the girl sitting next to Lyra. "She's the smarter one." Hermione blushed a little.

"So can you show me any?" Asked Will, while putting some toast and beans on the plate infront of him.

"Sure, ill summon something, _accio seamus's daily prophet._" Seamus's ,a boy sitting a few seats away, newspaper flew out of his hands.

"Hey Hermione I was reading that" Shouted Seamus

"I was just showing Will some magic." Retorted Hermione as she passed the paper back to seamus.

"and anyway here comes professor McGonagall with the timetables."

"Sorry bout her mate, Mione is a teachers pet

"I heard that Ronald! Lyra would you like to join our dorm? We have a spear bed in there."

"Yeah same here mate." Said Ron, and Lyra and Will answered in unison

"umm sure."

"Parry, heres your time table, Belacqua, yours. Potter, Weasley, Granger." Stated McGonagall.

"Looks as if you've got the same timetable as us, Will. We'll let you and Lyra tag along, seeing as you don't know your way." Glumly stated Harry "And we've got double potions with Snape."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_So how'd you like it?_

_If i get good reviews i might up date as quick as i did this time!_


	3. Chapter 3: Knowledge

_I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials._ ** . **

_Before I start I would just like to say, I have the ending for the story! And if I may say so myself, it's rather good!_

_Well anywhoo on with the story_

_oohTHATguy_

_P.S. there is a funny phrase in this chapter, I hope you use it wisely._

As the students filed into the dungeons to endure the torture that is double potions with Snape. Lyra was actually quite excited. She liked making things. And potions sounded really good. _We might be making truth telling potions or love potions. I wonder why everyone looks so glum._ Thought Lyra.

The door to the classroom opened and the students that were about to suffer two hours of torture with the hated Snape, or 'The slimy git' as Ron would put it.

"Good morning class, we shall be making a Wit-sharpening potion," Snape flicked his wand and the ingredients and instructions came up on the black board behind him. "Since we have two new students we will be working in two's and three's. Ok then, get started!"

"Aright mate, you can work with us. But your gonna do most of the work since you've never done this before. Soo what do we need?" Ron started reading the ingredients off the board. "We need a scarab beetle, ginger root, armadillo bile, three runespoor eggs and three ounces of dragon's liver. And because of your opened mouthed expression I take you don't know what I'm on about." Ron was getting confused. _How could he be in the fourth year and not know what I'm on about. I mean even Neville knows what it mean! _

"I'll just get them Ron," said Harry as he walked over to the supple cabinet. Harry got out the things they needed and went back to his table.

"Lyra, I would just like to know, what's the deal with you and Will? I mean like you came to Hogwarts in the middle of the night, and how you started in your forth year?" whispered Hermione as she started to ground the scarab beetle.

"Yeah I want to know as well." Agreed Parvati, but Lyra just shrugged and said maybe later.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

After dinner, the students filed out of the great hall. They all had just received a piece of great news. Hogwarts would be holding the triwizard tournament! _Shame that only people 16 and over can enter._ Thought Will. _I could have done it blind folded!_ But like everything else he wanted, he knew he would not get it. Bad things just started happening after he killed that man. _No, I mustn't think about that! _He scalded himself mentally for thinking about it. After all, it was an accident, he tripped! _Over me!_ He slapped himself, as he stepped through the portrait hole into the Griffindor common room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Holy Fish Nipples!" exclaimed Will as he saw for the first time the awesome sight of the huge Griffindor common room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The room burst into laughter when Will said this. No one had expected him to be so surprised at the size of the common room; but then again, everyone was used to it by now.

"Where did that come from?" choked the out of breath Hermione.

"I've got a whole bunch of them. But I was waiting for something like this to use one of them. That one is my favourite!" smiled Will, who couldn't help but join in. After all he had started it all off. He didn't actually mean to say the exclamation so loud, but everyone seemed to like it and laugh. Some of the portraits even, joined in with the chortle.

"Well lets hear the rest!" asked Harry

"Ok then. There is: Blooming wallaby nose hair!

Holy smokes batman.

Jiminy jilicurs.

Great balls of fire!

Oh and there is one where you pretend to lose control and have a nervous breakdown and shout BANANA HAMOCK!" The smile crept back on to his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A fiery redheaded girl from the year below ran up to Lyra with a scroll of parchment in her hand. The girl, Ginny, sister to Ron, handed the parchment to Lyra, and, blushed when Will said hi, ran off.

Lyra's eyes read through the parchment with increasing speed, and lit up when they reached the end. She looked a Will with glee as she gave him the letter.

_Dear Ms Belacqua and Mr Parry,_

_I am happy to inform you of the first lessons for you both, to get you up to speed._

_We shall be learning Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration and Flying. Friends from classes might give you random and funny jinxes, hexes and curses, but I must ask you to try and not use these much as they are not allowed inside the building._

_We may start your training tonight at 8:00 in my office; the password is sherbet lemon._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"So what do you think Pan? I'm going to become a witch! Wait I am a witch, I've got the wand and I've got a familiar, you, I just need to learn the magic!" said Lyra, finally excited that she was going to learn magic. Pan was asleep on her shoulder as a squirrel. "I'll just let you sleep then." She whispered to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

As they walked up to the stone gargoyle locking the path up to Dumbledore's office, Lyra couldn't help but be so excited. She had always wanted to be a witch. Ever since she was a little girl. She was wondering if Will had wanted the same thing. Of course not a witch. That'd be dumb.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Sherbet lemon" said Lyra, thinking it was the two most important words in the world right now. The gargoyle jumped to the side. Lyra stepped back a bit; she was still not used to it.

They climbed the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Will took his hand from his pocket and was just about to knock, when a familiar voice was heard, which said come in.

They entered, to find the office a little bigger than when they last entered.

The old man was sitting at the same desk, only it was further than before. There were two seats in front of him, and he motioned for them to sit down. They did.

"Well here we are, in your first privet lessons. Like I said in the letter, we shall be learning Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration and Flying. Although I will not be teaching you all of these things, they will all be in this office. I want you two to come every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. I want you to try as hard as you can. This is very serious if you wish to continue to your fifth year." He paused to study the pair. A twinkle crept into his eye. "Now before we start, is they're anything, you wish to ask?"

"Well, I want to know if people could talk to animals?" asked Will.

"Yes, Will, there are people who can talk to animals. There are people who can talk to Phoenix's, Snakes, Cats, Birds and Fish. I'm guessing you ask this because you are a Parselmouth?" asked Dumbledore.

"A what?"

"Well Parseltounge is the launguage of snakes and a Parselmouth is someone who can speak it." Stated Dumbledore very matter-of-factly.

"How did you know I was a partingmouth?"

"Parselmouth. And I knew because of your name." He smiled and continued. "I take it, you never knew your farther?"

"Yes, but I was named after my grandfarther William, on my mothers side and my grandfarther Marvolo, on my farthers side. So what has my name got to do with snake lanuguage?" Will was nearly in shock from finding out he could talk to snakes because of his name. Could his mother do it? No, he had a pet snake when he was younger and she was afraid of it. It must have been his farther. His mother never said anything about his farther.

"Well, I used to teack your father. And your mother for that matter. But his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, I think. There might be another Marvolo, but I don't think there is. And he was a parselmouth. I will tell you more if you want to know about him, but you will have to come back tomorrow, for now, we shall have are lesson."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

**End of chapter 3.**

**So what do you think? I will try and get the next chapter done by Thursday. **

**oohTHATguy**


	4. Chapter 4: Guests

_I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials._

_Well I said I'd put it up on Thursday but I didn't, oh how ashamed I am. I put it up on Friday, not Thursday! Oh well, here is the next chapter to 'His Dark Materials and Magic'! Enjoy!_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

'Riddle Mansion.' The house was old and hadn't been used for years. The perfect place for a little get together.

"_Nagini,_" hissed the thing. It was lying in a bundle of rags on a chair facing the fire. It was obviously not speaking english. _"Nagini, where are you?"_

A long, dark green snake slithered its way towards the thing in the high-backed chair. The scales of its skin brushing against the worn carpet. It reared its head and hissed,

"Yes my lord? What is it?" 

"_I feel hole again. Like something's come back into the world. I think, I think that something has become real once again. I felt this about 14 years ago. I think it might be my, m-my son."_ Tension was mounting in its voice.

If a snake could, this one would probably be blinking in surprise. Voldemort actually has a son. The Dark Lord Voldemort had a son!

"_I can feel his power,"_ Voldemort hissed again. _"I feel his strength."_

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A high cold voice echoed through the empty corridor.

"How's our little spy doing? Any news?"

A man, dressed from head to foot in black, except from the skeletal mask he was wearing, steeped forward.

"Yes. Everything is going well. He has entered the boy's names in the goblet and is awaiting orders." The man stepped back, hoping not to get another dose of the Cruciatus Curse. This particular death eater had experienced it three times today. He was having a bad day.

"Good, Lucius, good. But you would do well to remember your place, you seem to be very forgetful today. At least call me 'My Lord,'" Lucius was cowering at the thought of what was coming next. "_Crucio_." Shouted Voldemort. The high voice piercing the ears of every one near.

"Y-ye-es, M-my L-l-lord," stuttered Lucius. "It won't happen again, my Lord." His vision started to blur.

"Leave, now!" shouted Voldemort. " Before I put you all under the cruciatus curse!"

Lucius left, only to pass out a moment later.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Harry awoke in a cold sweat. His scar was burning like it had never burned before. Voldemort. He was obviously back. Harry could feel it. So could Will. He had the same burning feeling, but this was the feeling of joy. He could feel joy, the joy of something becoming whole.

The morning sun broke into the dorm where Lyra was sleeping. She woke to find that every one was still fast asleep._ Good._ Thought Lyra. She snuck out of the dorm, descended the stairs and into the common room.

To her surprise, Will was in the common room. He was sitting in a high-backed chair in front of the fire, which was lightly flickering from the embers, reading a book. 'Standard book of spells: grade 5'.

Lyra walked around the chairs and sat in one next to him. Will looked up and smiled.

"Whatchya reading, Will?" asked Lyra. Will looked up from his book.

"More spells. I'm trying to teach myself the magical flame and. I think I've almost got it! Watch." He took out his wand, waved it once, "Aguamenti" muttered Will and a small jet of water erupted from the tip of his wand, and slashed on the embers. With another wave of his wand the water fizzled and dissolved. "Incendio" a small fire ball pop out of his wand and flew at the fire, inflaming the dried wood.

"Wow, that was great Will. Where did you learn to do that?" Lyra said, clapping madly.

"Hermione showed me. She really knows her magic." Replied Will, but looking at the confused/sad expression on her face, he quickly inserted, "But you'll be even greater when we get to learn some more magic"

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Next few weeks of training and school went very quick, for Will and Lyra. In charms they learnt levitating spells, cheering charms, summoning and banishing charms. In herbology they were lectured about such dangerous plants as devil's snare, they potted mandrakes and taught how to prune abyssinain shrivelfigs, harvesting puffapods, the properties of bubotuber pus. In potions they made boil cure potions, forgetfulness potions, swelling solutions and hair-raising potions, shrinking solutions and antidotes. They changed matches into needles, mice into snuffbox's (although Will didn't know what one was!) beetles into buttons, rabbits into slippers, teapots into tortoise. They also had theyre first lecture about animagi, with a demonstration from McGonagall, Lyra wanted to learn how to become a animagus, but McGonagall just said that she would only teach her after the all there extra lessons where done.

Will was best at defence against the dark arts, he could do any spell they asked him to. Their professor was an ex-auror called Alistor 'Mad-eye' Moody.

In DADA they learned the homorphus charm, they learned about dark creatures like boggarts and grindylows, hinkypunks, kappa's, red caps, vampires and werewolves.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

One day, the students where just going into the great hall for dinner when they saw two more tables, much smaller than the normal tables, added in front the staff table. Every one was staring at the tables and wondering what they were for. The doors to the great hall closed and everyone was finally seated.

Everyone started immediately wondering what the extra tables where for, until Hagrid, the gamekeeper, burst in and said in quite a puffed out voice,

"They're ere," he ran up to the staff table and sat down in the empty seat at the end. Which made everyone see that there were two extra seats, one on the right side of Dumbledore, and the other next to professor McGonagall on the other side of Dumbledore.

Dumbledore stood up, and the hall went deadly quiet.

"Today is the day of the triwizard tournament. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang schools will be arriving soon, and I wish for you to treat them all as if they are your brothers or sisters." Stated Dumbledore, and sat down again.

The doors banged open, as boys and girls in brilliant blue silk robes did cartwheels and somersaults all the way up to the staff table, where they bowed and sat at the table to the left. All the boys in the room (except from the boys who came with the school) were staring firmly at the girls beautiful physiques.

The doors banged open again. But this time it was only boys. They were in big fur coats and fuzzy fur hats and big staffs, which they twirled and flipped up into the air, sparks flying out of the ends. They then bowed to the staff table and sat down on the table to the right.

The doors banged open a third time, and a very tall woman in a silk blue dress stepped through, next to which was a man in the same fur coat and fuzzy fur hat. Next to the woman was a girl in the same blue dress but had a small hat on her head, tipped to the side. Next to the man was a boy also dressed in the same clothes as the man walking next to him. Ron gawked and stated,

"That's Viktor Krum!" but no one answered him they were just shocked that the two star pupils where either, drop-dead gorgeous, or the Bulgarian quidditch team seeker.

"Now" Said Dumbledore when everyone had sat down "We are all here, we shall eat!" the food sprang up into the plates on the table.

Once everyone had filled themselves Dumbledore spoke again.

"Now, on with the tournament!" he waved his hand at a statue of an eagle. The eagle started melting and changing into a goblet on a podium. "This is the goblet of fire, although you should already know. And anyone who wanted to enter, should have put their name in already. The goblet shall spit out the names of the contestants who will enter the triwizard tournament." The goblets flame turned from blue to pink, and started rumbling. A piece of parchment flew out of it and Dumbledore caught it. "The Beauxbatons Champion is: Fleur Delacour," The Beauxbatons( In blue silk) erupted into cheers, everyone else just clapped. "The Durmstrang champion is: Viktor Krum," Cheers from the Durmstrang( In fur coats and hats) and again claps from everyone else. The blue flame turned pink once again and spat out the Hogwarts champion. "The Hogwarts champion is…." He broke off as he read the name on the parchment.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of chapter 4.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Champions Of Hogwarts

I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials. I only own the characters Zephyr and Loki Raziya. And Teraphim.

_So this is the next chapter! Ask if there is anything you want to know. Anywhoo on with the story._

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

'The blue flame turned pink once again and spat out the Hogwarts champion. "The Hogwarts champion is…." He broke off as he read the name on the parchment.'

"William Parry." He read the name and looked around for Will. "William Parry." He said again, a bit more firmly. Will got up and walked towards the door where the other champions went. The Griffindor table erupted with cheers, not knowing what else to do. Lyra was stunned. They had only just finished they're extra training.  
Why would he not tell Lyra, they knew everything about each other! Harry turned to Ron and whispered

"I'm glad it's not me…." But the goblet's flames had turned pink once more and spat out one more name.

"Harry Potter." Said Dumbledore, now completely confused for two fourth year students had put their names into the goblet, even though he had put a age line down. And it's only supposed to be one champion from each school.

"Shit." Muttered Harry. "Why is it always me? Why? Why me?" Ron pushed him out of his chair. Harry gave Ron a very annoyed look, and followed Will out to the champion's room.

No one was moving, everyone was staring intently at Harry. The fourth champion, since ever. That's why it was called the 'Triwizard tournament. Not the quadwizard tournament.

Harry wished this was a dream, and that he could just wake up. He hated all the attention he got, just for being the 'boy-who-lived'. He wished people would just recognise him for being him.

Harry stepped into a corridor and walked along it until he came to where the other champions where. He saw Will talking to Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour. They all turned to see Harry walking through the entrance. Will smiled.

"Well at least I've got someone I know with me." Said Will "So, what's this tournament all about?" but he was interrupted by Dumbledore, the Durmstrang headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, the Beauxbatons headmistress Olympe Maxime, a few of the Hogwarts teachers, Batemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation and Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

They came into the room arguing if Harry and Will should be in the tournament because of them being under the age of seventeen and not legal adults in the wizarding world.

"The goblet has the names of the champions and by binding magical law they are bound to do it. There is no way around it." Said Crouch. Obviously not wanting to look weak in front of the others.

Dumbledore sped walked up to Will and Harry.

"How did you get your names into the goblet? Did you ask an older student to put your names in?" asked Dumbledore, shaking with the fact that two underage students were in the triwizard tournament. But what shocked him more was the fact that one of them was the boy-who-lived, Voldemorts most hated enemies and the other, Voldemorts own son.

Moody, his magical eye spinning around in its socket, interrupted before the boys got a chance to say anything.

"Now Albus, the only way they could have got their names into the goblet would be a confundus charm, and a very powerful one at that. No boy of fourteen could have done that." Stated Moody. Karkaroff eyed Moody suspiciously.

"You seem to know a lot about how they could have done it, Moody!" spat Karkaroff in a very Bulgarian accent.

"It's my job to think like a dark wizard, Karkaroff. I thought you would remember that." Retorted Moody as he stifled a snort.

"Alistor, we are not here to stir trouble," said Dumbledore in a very stern voice. "We are here to decide if we should allow these boys to do this tournament."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The feast ended with everyone in shock. Especially Lyra. The only thing that was going through her mind was Why didn't he tell me? We know everything about each other and we tell each other everything! She ran to the common room, tears sneaking into her eyes, blurring her vision. Lyra shouted the password to the fat lady and sped through the empty common room, up the stairs and into her dorm. She flopped onto her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Well Harry, Will, since you are now both in the triwizard tournament, I think it best that you know a bit about yourselves. Will, you wanted to know about your farther?" asked Dumbledore looking at Will with a sparkle in his electric blue eyes, buzzing with curiosity.

Will nodded and Dumbledore continued. He sat back in his chair and said, "Very well. Your farther, Tom Marvolo Riddle attended Hogwarts about fifty years ago. He now goes by the name of Lord Voldemort," Harry, who had succeeded in surviving Voldemort's attack, at the age of 1, was taken aback and looked in shock at the son of Voldemort. Will, who hadn't been in the wizarding world long enough to know who he was, didn't know what to expect, but the look on Harry's face told him that his farther was no good Samaritan. Dumbledore ignored the shocked face on Harry and continued. "Well, this is were Harry comes in. Voldemort has tried to kill Harry on many occasion, and Harry has survived all of them." It was Will's turn to look shocked. His own farther, even though he had never met him, had tried to kill his friend.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lyra woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She couldn't stop thinking why Will hadn't told her about the triwizard tournament. She got out of bed and looked around at the people in the beds next to her. Sure they were nice, but she only had Pantalaimon and Will, but she was annoyed with him for not telling her, so that left just her and Pantalaimon.

Lyra walked out of her dorm and down the stairs. She didn't notice the familiar shape of a person sitting in a chair in front of the fireplace. She slumped down in one of the chairs.

"Cant sleep, huh?" said a male voice from next to her. Lyra turned in shock to see Will with his hands in his head. Will looked up and smiled. Lyra turned away. She was still annoyed at him for not telling her. "Are you ok? You seem to be annoyed with me?"

"Bad thing to say." Whispered Pantalaimon, who had just fluttered over to Will as a butterfly.

"Yeah I'm annoyed with you!" shouted Lyra, half-crying "I'm mad at you for not telling me you had gone in the triwizard tournament. I've heard that people have been killed in it! And we've only been in this world for so long. We haven't had much practise at the magic and already you go and confuse a bloody pot for a competition, and not have the decency to tell me! That's why I'm mad at you!"

Will was shocked that his best friend would think that he would do this.

"For your information, I didn't put my name in the damn thing! I don't want to do that. And if it concerns you, I just found out that my dad was a fucking murderer, he's probably killed most of the people in this school's family or friends! So don't be mad at me for not telling you that I didn't put my name in it, I would have thought you would known that I've never wanted to do stuff like this!"

Lyra burst out crying. Saying her apologies for being mad at him. Will also said his sorry's for shouting at her.

Will brought Lyra into a hug, which for both of them felt like ages. Lyra stopped crying, only to think about what Will had just said, and started crying again. Will pulled away and kissed her on her forehead. She was a bit shocked but let him. She hugged him and stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed now…" she was cut off because Will had stood up and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. He pulled away, took out his knife and cut a window into another world.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lyra went back into her dorm and sat down on the bed, unknowingly leaning back so find the faces of her roommates, all with huge grins on their faces.

Lyra felt she was turning a shade of pink, and hid her face under a pillow and groaned as the girls pulled it away and put her under the body-binding spell. They all grinned again.

"Spill. We all heard you get up! And we saw you and Will kissing so spill!" said Parvati eager for some gossip. Lyra just kept her mouth tight shut. Not wanting the moment of her and Will to be the talk of the moment.

"Commeee oooon Lyra, tell us! Or we wont take you out of the body binding spell!" pleaded Lavender. Lyra sighed and explained what had happened. All the while the girls around her all giggling. When she was finally done, she asked the girls around her to take the body-binding spell off her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will walked through the window into the next world. He looked behind him and saw Lyra still looking a little shaken from the kiss he had just given her, and he smiled and closed the window. He looked around to see where he was. Around him dawn was just breaking and the creatures in this parallel universe. A man jogging ran past with a panther following him. Hey! I'm in Lyra's world! Thought Will as the man sat down on a bench and started talking to the panther. He just needed some time to think about the things he had experienced in the last few days.

His farther was a murderer, he had just kissed his best friend, he was in love with Lyra, he was in a tournament where he could get killed, wait, go back a bit. Did you just say **(A/N he's talking to himself, underlined is himself, not underlined is his consciences) **you love Lyra? So I'm in love with Lyra? Are you sure? I mean maybe you're a little dazed after the kiss you gave her? That great kiss. No! Don't think about that. She's like your sister. A really hot sister! Seriously, stop thinking about it; don't make me come kick your butt! Kick my butt? You are my butt! So if not Lyra, then who? How bout that Zephyr Raziya? She's nice. There's no one but Lyra for me, so stop trying to corrupt me! Ok, but don't blame me when it all goes pear-shaped!

The man stood up and left, his panther right beside him. They turned the corner and disappeared. Will took out his knife and quickly traced the shape he had drawn over a thousand times by now. He stepped through into the Griffindor common room, to see the very tired Lyra, back in the chair they had kissed in. Lyra looked up and both their hearts raised as their eyes locked. Will looked away, and closed the window. His eyes locked again with Lyra's and they drew closer for another passionate kiss, not bothering to notice the girls from Lyra's dorm watching them from the stairs.

"Aww, they look really good together." Whispered Zephyr to Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. They turned. And headed back to their dorm to get dressed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Loki woke up, to the really annoying sound of Ron's snores. Even though he was used to it, he couldn't just lie in his bed and listen to the snores erupting from his mouth. Loki went to the bathroom for a shower, and came back with his long bright red, hair soaking wet. He put his hand up to his hair and the water fizzled away. Well, it's definitely an advantage being an elf. Thought Loki as he dried his hair. He got dressed and out of the dorm to find his twin sister, Zephyr, with Hermione, Lavender and Parvati, all with smiles on their faces. Loki turned to see what they were gawking at, and saw Will and Lyra kissing on the couch. He giggled a bit, which made his sister look at him. Loki stopped, and sent a thought message to his sister. I take it; you had something to do with this? Zephyr just smiled more wildly.

Loki smiled back. And crept around the pair, and out of the portrait hole.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6: Magic

_I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials. I only own the characters Zephyr and Loki Raziya. And Teraphim. Teraphim wasn't in the last chapter, but he might be in this one or the next!_

**Chapter 6**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Loki stepped through the portrait hole and out into the corridor and started walking down to the Room of Requirement, his olive skin shining in the morning sun. He had just made it to the tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet, when someone ran into him. It was Will.

"Loki, I was looking for you." Said Will, a little breathless from what happened in the common room and running after Loki.

"Sure you were." Laughed Loki, "I saw you and Lyra." Will blushed a little.

"Well, after that. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something," Loki waved his hand, and nodded. "Well, do you know anywhere that's really secluded? That you can do anything in?" Loki laughed, and Will was just confused.

"We're here. The place you were talking about." Chuckled Loki, noticing that Will did not know what 'here' was. Loki sighed and continued. "Right now, we are outside the room of requirement. It changes into anything you need. And right now, I need somewhere to train." He paced the place in front of the tapestry three times. He then lifted the tapestry and slid behind it.

Loki's head popped out from behind the tapestry and he motioned for Will to follow. Will stepped behind the tapestry and to his amazement was a door, which led into a huge room, filled with training equipment anyone would ever need.

Will was in awe, he had never seen so much training equipment in one room.

"I come here every morning to train. If you want you could join me. Right now we are the only fourth years, except my sister, to know about the room of requirement. My family has been coming to Hogwarts for thousands of years, we were the ones to tell the headmistress of the time to create it." Stated Loki chuffed about his heritage.

Loki wandlessly blasted a training dummy that was in front of him. He turned to see Will open mouthed, staring at the dummy that Loki had just blasted. Loki smiled again.

"The advantages of being an elf!" he chuckled. And continued "You didn't know I was an elf, did you?"

Will just shock his head, still in awe at what had happened. He'd found out his friend Loki was an elf and could do wandless magic, which Will had heard, was impossible at this age. Then again, Loki was an elf.

"Ok," chuckled Loki. "Hey, I've been training for a while on wandless blasting. I could probably teach you, if you want. You'll need all the help you can get, seeing as you're in the cup." Will agreed, he did need the help.

"But what about Harry, he's in the cup as well!" asked Will. But Loki just laughed.

"Harry's got Ron and Hermione with him. And anyway he's the bloody saviour of the world!" stated Loki, to the puzzled Will

"How do you mean?"

"Well, when he was round about 15 months old. Voldemort tried to kill him, and failed. He lost his powers and people thought he was dead, not me though. I think he's still out there." Will flinched at the sound of his father's fake name. He couldn't bare to here it. "And why do you flinch at the name Voldemort? I mean, you've only been in the wizarding world so long. Not like other people who have suffered before him."

"Can I tell you something which you must keep quiet about." Loki nodded, thinking what could be so bad about it. "I found out yesterday from Dumbledore, that Voldemort is my father." Loki was horror struck; he had befriended the son of Voldemort. But Will wasn't evil, was he? No, stop thinking like an idiot. Thought Loki.

"Well then, I'm sorry for brining up that subject." Said the very forgiving Loki. It wasn't Will's fault; he was a good guy. "So, do you want to get started on that wandless blasting?" Will nodded, and they got started.

Loki was telling Will about how wizards have to use wands to channel the majority of their power. And even though elves didn't have to use wands, young elves used then to channel all their power.

Will then asked about the house elf he had seen with Harry, and Loki explained that they were a half-breed, part elf, part aegisthus.

"An Aegisthus is like a goblin but its very loyal, and will serve anyone who needs help, and not as ugly!" Loki chuckled at his little joke, but got no signs of approval because he had never seen a goblin. "Anyway, they have powerful magic, but not nearly as powerful as a pure elf." The young elf was chuffed with his speech and stood very proud as he said the last sentence.

Will was interested with all of this, and was happy that he had a teacher that could tell him stuff like this. Loki was eager to show Will how to wandlessly blast something.

"Well, its hard to explain so why don't we go find a book on wandless magic?" suggested Loki to Will, who immediately agreed. They started searching for books on wandless magic. After about ten minutes of searching, Loki found two books entitled: **_So you've lost your wand?_ **And:** _Defence without your wand._ **As he headed back to where they were training, Will was looking in a different section at two books called:** _Wandless with the Dark Arts._ **And: **_How to be an Animagi._ **He started reading; Wandless using the dark arts, on the way back to Loki.

_'Introduction,_

_Chapter 1: How to use a wandless Blasting curse,_

_Chapter 2: How to use a wandless Stinging curse,_

_Chapter 3: How to use a wandless Leg-Locker curse,_

_Chapter 4: How to use a wandless Impediment curse,_

_Chapter 5: How to use a wandless Entrail-Expelling curse,_

_Chapter 6: How to use a wandless Bone-Breaking curse,_

_Chapter 7: How to wandlessly create and destroy Inferi,_

_Chapter 8: How to use a wandless Unforgivable curse.'_

Will read the introduction with great speed.

'_Wandlessly using the dark arts is hard at first, but once you know how to do it, it's stuck. The dark arts are just another way of magic. Even though they don't teach in schools, these curses are good to know if you are in a duel, because it's good to know spells that aren't frequently used. In the case of Inferi, you can never be to sure, when its night, if it's a person or an Inferius.'_

"Hey Loki, what's an Inferius?" asked Will. Loki looked up from the book Defence without your wand, and answered.

"They are the living dead. And anyway how did you know about them?" asked Loki, a little confused.

"This book," said Will plainly and he raised the book to show the front cover to Loki. Loki's eyes light up and quickly said,

"You do know that that is a dark magic book, don't you?" asked Loki, very suspiciously.

"Yea, but its really interesting. Oh and can I take a book out of this place?"

"Yeah, everybody does it. The book will appear again where you found it. But the one you have will stay. What book?"

"How to become an Animagi. It's for Lyra." They continued chatting for a bit, about how to get back in, about animagi, about the triwizard tournament, about him and Lyra. And then after about an hour of talking, they had still not done much on the wandless blasting, that Loki was supposed to be teaching Will.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will left the room and headed towards the griffindor common room. As he entered professor McGonalgall was waiting for him. She quickly turned Will around and marched him to the teachers lounge. On their way to the teachers lounge, Will quickly hid the books he had taken from the Room of Requirement in his inside pockets. He didn't want anyone to know that he was interested in the dark arts, or becoming an animagus.

Ollivander was sitting in the corner talking to Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman. Harry and Fleur where nervously talking to each other while Krum was standing moodily in front of the fire staring into it. A witch in magenta robes, who Will had never seen before, was standing next to a paunchy man, holding a large black camera which was smoking slightly, watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye.

"Great," said Dumbledore. "Now we are all here, let's get on with the Wand Weighing ceremony."

"Wand Weighing?" repeated Will nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "There's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added gesturing towards the witch in magenta robes, "she's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet…"

"Maybe not _that_ small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewel incrusted horned glasses.

"I wonder if I could have a word with Harry, before we start?" she said to Bagman, but her eyes still glued to Harry.

"Not now, Rita." Said Bagman "The judges will be here soon." And as if on queue, the judges stepped into the teacher's lounge.

Will and Harry each sat down in one of the four chair that had been placed in the centre of the room, facing a velvet-covered table, where four of the five judges were now sitting – Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr Crouch and Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner with a piece of parchment resting on her knee with a quill standing to attention.

"May I introduce Mr Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judge's table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament."

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have your wand first please?" said Ollivander, stepping into the space between the champions and the judges.

Fleur swept over to Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmmm…"

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and the wand emitted butterflies from the tip.

"Yes" he said quietly. "Eight and a half inches… inflexible… made of rosewood… containing…?"

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela," stated Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Well, I've never used Veela hair before because it's usually used for temperamental wands… however if it suits you… _Orchideous_!" muttered Ollivander, scooping up the bunch of flowers that had just burst from the wand tip and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "It's in fine working order. Mr Krum, you next."

Krum got up and slouched over in a kind of duck waddle, over to Ollivander and thrust him his wand. He stood with his back slouched as the wand-maker fiddled with his wand.

"Gregorovitch if I'm not mistaken? Fine wand-maker, though the styling if not how I… however. Hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum who nodded. "Rather rigid… ten and a quarter inches… _Avis_!"

The wand made a noise like a gun and a number of small twittering birds flew out of the end, and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Ollivander, handing Krum back him wand. "Mr Parry, if you please."

Will got up and walked over to Ollivander. "Ah yes, I remember your wand exactly, we had a stop of bother trying to find it. Thirteen and a half inches, Hornbeam, and the tail hair of the grim. I remember this exactly because this is the only known grim wand in existence. Very powerful… _cento ferinus_." Muttered Ollivander and a small flame spark out of his wand and fly around the room in the form of a dragon and disappeared in a ball of smoke. "Excellent. Which leaves… Mr Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Will to Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

"Aaaaaah, yes," said Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Harry could remember, too. He could remember it as though it had happened yesterday…

Four summers ago, on his eleventh birthday, he ha entered Ollivander's shop with Hagrid to buy a wan. Ollivander had started handing him wands to try, until after over nearly what felt like half the shop, they had found one that had suited him. It was made of holly; eleven inches long, and contained a single feather from a phoenix. Ollivander had been very surprised that Harry had been so compatible with this was. _'Curious'_ he had said _'… curious'_, and not until Harry asked what was curious had Ollivander explained that the wand's core had come from the phoenix that had given the core of Voldemort's wand.

Harry had never shared this information, as it would only give people more reasons to hate him. He was very found of his wand, and as far as he was concerned its relation to Voldemort's wand was something that couldn't be helped – like how he couldn't help being related to Aunt Petunia.

However he really hoped that Ollivander wasn't going to tell the whole room about it. He had a funny feeling that Rita Skeeter might explode at the news.

Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a small fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "I hope you enjoy the rest of your Saturday. Dinner shall be ready soon, I hope to see you all there." The champions had just got up and out of their chairs, when the man holding the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried bagman excitedly "All the judges and champions. What do you think, Rita?"

"Yes, lets do them." Said Rita Skeeter. Her eyes fixed again on Harry. "And then maybe some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer, Bozo, couldn't get back far enough to get her in shot. Eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her.

Karkaroff kept twisting his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. Bozo wanted Fleur to be at the front, but every time he brought her to the front, Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater prominence. She then insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last, they were free to go.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will and Harry went down to the great hall talking about the Triwizard Tournament, and how come they were selected even though neither of them had put their names in.

Will saw Lyra, and ran over to her.

"Lyra, I've got something to show you after dinner." said Willexcitedly as he sat down next to her.

She just smiled and continued eating. Once they were both full, they went back up to the griffindor common room and Will took out the book about how to become an animagus. Her eyes light up as she saw the book.

"Oh, thank you Will! Thank you sooooo much." She cried. Hugging him as tightly as she could. And then she kissed him.

A little shocked Will joined in.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Loki came back into the common room after dinner to find Will and Lyra kissing again.

_'Why do I always come when they're making out?'_ Joked Loki to himself. _'When they come out of tounge wrestling I have to use that joke!'_

The griffindor started filling after about 5 minutes after Loki had come back. And after 10 minutes the entirety of griffindor had saw Will and Lyra kissing, who had still not realised that they were being watched. They broke apart and everyone started pretending that they were busy with something.

"**Finally**!" chuckled Loki. "you've been at it for about 10 minutes now!" still chuckling Loki got up and left.

"Lyra, come with me." Said Will in a very hushed voice. Lyra nodded and followed Will out of the griffindor common room.

They caught up with Loki who was pacing outside of the Room of Requirement. Loki smiled as he saw them approach and they entered together.

Lyra, like Will, was shocked at the room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7: Animagi

_I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials. I only own the characters Zephyr and Loki Raziya. And Teraphim. Oh and by the way, I've made up a creature, 'tis called 'Volcanus Iumentum' 'tis Latin for fire beast, I think._

**I gained it so**

**By climbing slow**

**By catching at the twigs that grow between the bliss**

**And me.**

**Chapter 7**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Before Will had left to go to the Wand Weighing, he had asked Loki if he could teach himself and Lyra to become animagi and use wandless magic.

"Welcome to Animagi and Wandless magic 101" Joked Loki "I am Professor Raziya, but you can call me Loki. We shall be learning how to be come Animagi and how to use wandless magic. I hope you enjoy your lessons, because we shall be doing this on Wednesday's, Friday's, Saturday's and Sunday's! Right lets get started."

An hour past as they were trying to find out what their animagus form was, by standing in front of a wall, Loki blasting them with a strange blue wave of magic and focusing on nothing. Their shadow would change into the animal their animagus form would be.

Will's was a Hungarian Horntail dragon, while Lyra's was a Volcanus Iumentum. **(A/N a Volcanus Iumentum is Latin for Fire beast and is for me a Winged fire horse, it can spit fireballs and looks a bit like Pegasus but its mane is fire that is only touchable to its true love!)** Loki wanted them to have a first hand view of an Animagi, so he had owled his parent's friend, Loki and Zephyrs bene elim, Teraphim who was a unregistered shape-shifter.

"I am a bene elim. A watcher. I am a shape-shifter, and I'm here to teach you how to become animagi." Stated Teraphim, not showing any emotion in his voice.

For the rest of the day, Teraphim showed them their animagus forms for Will and Lyra to capture in their minds.

"Tomorrow is Sunday. I would like you to remember your forms and focus only on them when you go to bed. I shall see you tomorrow at 9:00 sharp." Said Teraphim.

"I'll be outside here at 8:55 to let you in. fill up on breakfast, you will need it." Said Loki, not making a joke for once.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will and Lyra held hands as they went back to the griffindor common room, not noticing what they were doing. The day had been very eventful with the tournament and learning how to become animagi.

They stepped into the griffindor common room and saw Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting chatting in the chairs in front of the fire, and went to join them.

Lyra lied down onto the really cushy rug right before the fire, her eyes mesmerised by the flickering sparks and flames.

"Where have you two been?" cluckled Ron as Will flumped into the chair next to him.

"Oh Ronald, stop being so childish!" said Hermione as Harry started laughing as well. She playfully slapped the two chuckling boys on the arms.

"No, we were with Loki." Said Lyra; her eyes still completely fixed to the flames in front of her.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lyra's PoV.**

Lyra woke up early. She wanted to get some breakfast and work on picturing her animagus form in her mind. I'm going to be an animagus! Screamed Lyra to herself. She was really exited about becoming an animagus was really great. Just the idea of becoming an animal at will was great. And griffins are great creatures. Maybe my animagi form is a griffin because I'm in the griffindor house?

Lyra got out of bed and hurridly got dressed. She ran downstairs, out of the portrait hole and straight into Harry.

"Sorry," she muttered as she started to go down to the great hall for breakfast.

"It's fine. It was my fault." Replied Harry, realising who he had bumped into. Harry blushed a little. "So, what's with you and Will. Are you seeing each other or what?"

Lyra didn't answer straight away. "I don't rally know" she answered, not noticing the second question in what he had just asked. "I have to go now. Bye Harry."

Lyra hurried down to the great hall, she was running a bit late. She sat down at the griffindor table and grabbed herself some toast. Will came and sat down next to her and gave her a good morning kiss. He grabbed some toast and whispered in Lyra's ear,

"I've got something to tell you. Please meet me in the room of requirement five minutes before we meet Loki." And he left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Will's PoV.**

8:45

_Five minutes before we meet Loki,_ he had said. Will had been going through this for a while now, he was going to talk to Lyra about them. He was shaking madly. He had never been so nervous before.

8:48

Two minutes left before she came. Two minutes until he told her.

8:49

_Right, _he thought _what should I say? I really should have thought this through a bit. Why can't I think of anything?_

8:50

She's here.

"Hi" said Will, trying to keep his voice under control as it was shaking like the rest of him. "Let's go in."

Lyra nodded. I _need a place to tell Lyra, that I love her._ Thought Will, still shaking as he paced the stop three times.

He held the door open for here and they entered.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Lyra's PoV**

Lyra stepped into the room of requirement, and looked around at what she had entered. It wasn't as big as it was when she last entered, but it was very romantic.

The brilliant red and gold walls shone with the reflected light of the beautiful orange sun outside. There was a golden throne in the middle of the room, with heart shaped rugs on the floor **(A/N I'm not that good at setting romantic scenes but I'm trying!)** and music in the background that would make anyone's heart skip a beat.

Will took Lyra's hand and lead her over to the golden throne in the centre of the room and sat her upon it.

"Will, what's going on? What do you want to tell me?" asked Lyra, wondering why all the things in the room where about love. Will knelt down on one knee.

"Lyra," said Will very quietly. "I don't know how to say this… But, I… I love you Lyra." Her eyes light up with sparkles.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Will's PoV**

"Will, I love you as well" she answered. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

His eye's shone with tears of joy as he held Lyra in his arms and kissed her softly. They linked arms and walked out of the room. will looked at his watch.

8:55

_Well were on time._ Thought Will. They stepped out of the door and into the corridor, and bumped into Loki. The grin on his face was so big that you wouldn't have thought it could fit on it.

"What's so funny?" asked Will holding on to Lyra's arm.

"You two." Said Loki, the smile not coming off his face. "Elves have better hearing than humans. Shall we enter?" the two nodded and followed Loki into the room of requirement.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Lets get started." Said Teraphim shape-shifting into the Hungarian Horntail. "Will, focus all your power on this beast." He roared, flames shooting out of the Horntail's nostrils.

Will felt a tingle run all the way around his body and tiny gold sparks shot out the end of his fingers. Tiny horns started growing out of his forehead which grew bigger and bigger. He sprouted a tail, which kept growing in length. His feet became bigger and his skin became scaled. Claws found their way out of his toes and fingers. His back became arched and his was on all fours as wings sprouted from the deadly black scales with huge spikes on.

Will's mouth extended and became muzzle shaped and his eyes changed into big yellow eyes with black slits for pupils.

"Come on Will, you can do this!" cheered Lyra as Will began to grow in size. He went from three foot on all fours, to nine foot, on all fours. The entirety of his body had made the transformation.

Will reared back on his hind legs and blew a flame into the air. He roared in triumph as he spread his wings and took off into a high flight, flames shooting everywhere.

Loki motioned for him to come back down. Will nodded, lowered his head and went into a tailspin, pulling up just before touching the floor.

"Well, you've got transforming in just two days! Now you need to transform back. Focus your energy on your human form and use your power to make your body return to it's original state. If you can't do it, there's a spell we can use. So don't worry!" said Loki in a very calming and helpful voice.

Will had his mind set on his human form. And again his body felt the tingle of the transformation. He started shrinking to his original size and he came up off all fours and his wing retracted into his back. The jet-black scales disappeared and were replaced by the clothes he was wearing before. The claws retracted into nails, his tail shortened and became once more just a tailbone that was once a monkeys.

"Am I done? I cant manage anymore." Said Will, panting rapidly. Loki, Lyra and even Teraphim all laughed. Will looked around nervously and saw a mirror. He rushed over to it and examined himself.

He laughed at the sight of himself. He still had his horns!

"Don't worry, we can sort it out." Chuckled Loki, while Will played with his horns.

"No, I kinda like them! I'm going to try and shrink them a bit so they're not as noticeable!"

"Ok, but don't come to me when people think you're the spawn of Satan!" they all burst into laughter. "You next Lyra."

Teraphim morphed into a Volcanus Iumentum. "Remember, focus your power on the image your Volcanus Iumentum." Said Teraphim.

"Oh, I've remembered something. Happy thoughts help the transformation!" said Loki, another smile creeping back onto his face.

Lyra remembered when Will had told her he loved her. That's certainly happy. She focused on the Volcanus Iumentum. After about 30 seconds, her hair started flying about the place like there was a heavy wind in the room.

Her body lifted up into the air and started twirling, mist surrounded her so no one could tell what was happening. One minute had passed with the swirling and the mist around started to clear and the twirling stopped.

There was nothing there. It was if Lyra had disappeared. Lyra's Volcanus Iumentum form started growing from the floor. It was if she had just shrunk and was now growing in size. The mane of fire flickered as it waved around on the shaking form of the beautiful silver horse that stood before them. Wings spread out and she started galloping around the room fireballs ricocheting off the walls and exploding everywhere.

Lyra ran around the room as happy as she could be. She slowed down into a posh trot over to Will, Loki and Teraphim. Will stroked her fiery main, not caring if he burnt himself, just wanting to hold Lyra again. He put his hand in the flame and to his surprise the flame felt cool to the touch.

"Aww, that's sweet!" said Loki, the smile not leaving his face.

"What's sweet?" asked Will

"Well the Volcanus Iumentum can only be touched by its true love!" he started chuckling. "Now Lyra, you have to change back, focus on your human form. And use power!" ordered Loki.

The tornado started up again and Lyra was swept up into the middle of it. Will stepped back so she could have her room to transform.

Lyra touched back down after transforming. Her hair still aflame, which was quickly put out as she shook her hair.

"That was awesome! Well, we've done animagi sooner than I thought we would, so, umm, tomorrow we shall do the shield charm. Then after that we will do wandless blasting. So ill see you for Wednesday's lesson!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Both Lyra and Will could successfully morph into their anigmagi form's whenever they want. They were also able to transform bits of their human form with their anigmagi form, which could only be done with very powerful animagi; professor McGonagall couldn't even do it!

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Wednesday came very fast for Will and Lyra. They were having so much fun changing into their forms at every break they had.

"Will, if you want to use your animagi form in the Triwizard tournament, you should register. You don't have to, it's just that if you change in the tournament you will probably get a lot of hassle from the Ministry of Magic. Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch are both ministry officials so be aware." Said Loki, handing both Will and Lyra a form.

"I'm not signing it," stated Will handing back the bit of parchment. "It would feel like I was signing away my freedom." Loki grinned again.

Lyra agreed with Will and handed Loki back the form. Loki grinned even more.

"Great, now on with the wandless magic. Its like just using a wand, you can use the same movements and words at first. But then when you get really good like moi, you can just imagine it and sorta push your hand forward." Loki threw his hands forward and the dummy in front of his flew back and crashed into the wall. "Like that! I'll let you take over now Teraphim."

"Like with animagi transformations, you focus your power on the spell you want to use. Before you were doing this to your whole body, now it is just your hands." Said the _bene elim_. "And seeing as you both have a animagi form that can manipulate fire, you will be able to use fire at will. So we shall try fire, conjure it in your hand"

Lyra was the first to get it, since she was a Volcanus Iumentum and could through fireballs. She had the fireball sitting in the palm of her hand and was touching it and manipulating it.

"That's great Lyra, all you need to do now is push if out of your hand by using your magic." Said Teraphim.

Lyra focused her magic to the palm of her hand were the fireball sat, flickering and spitting. She push her hand forward and the flame shot out and exploded on the wall.

By this point, a jet of fire was sawing out of the end of Will's index finger.

"Well, I can see that your both more advanced at this than Loki had said!" chuckled Teraphim, as Loki was turning a bit red in the face.

"Well," Yawned Loki, "I think that's enough for tonight." See you for Friday's lesson." And they left.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will sat in his favourite chair in front of the fire and Lyra joined him, sitting on his lap and cuddling up to him. And they fell asleep huddled up to each other.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The morning came to fast for the liking of Will and Lyra. The first years were still overly excited about having two triwizard champions in their dorm, and were even more excited about seeing one of the champions fast asleep with a girl holding him tightly.

One first year shock him slightly and ran back when a small roar erupted from the boy's mouth. The roar was followed by the sound of Lyra awaking and they kissed and looked around for what had woke them.

The first years were looking very scared. Will and Lyra laughed and they got down. Will walked over to the first years.

"Never wake the beast." He said in the darkest evil voice he could do. He then turned around and started walking back to Lyra. Will could see the first years sliding to the portrait hole. He stopped, and turned around to the cowering first years. He extracted his horns. "Boo!"

The kids ran off screaming as Will watched them and laughed.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" chuckled Will, retracting his horns.

"Sure" laughed Lyra. They stepped out into the corridor and went to the changing stairs.

They entered the great hall; their hands entwine and sat down at the griffindor table. The day was going to be very boring.

Harry, Hermione and Ron came over and sat next to them. They all greeted each other and sat down for another slow day.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The group left breakfast and headed for double transfiguration with McGonagal. Lyra and Will's hands still entwine.

"Oy, Potter!" shouted a blonde haired boy. "Like the badge?" and he flashed the badge on his chest saying 'Potter stinks!' and then the writing on the badge swirled around and the words 'Support Will Parry – The REAL Hogwarts Champion'.

"Shut it Malfoy, before I hex it shut." Stormed Harry, obviously this Malfoy person and Harry had a rivalry.

"Ohhh, what are you going to do? Get your Mudblood friend here to research a spell to do it?" laughed Malfoy.

Will looked at Harry who was taking his wand out of his pocket. Will stepped up to Harry.

"Leave it. I'll handle this." Stated Will, the dark voice he had used on the first years returning.

"You'll handle this? You've only been here so long. Its not like your going to win!" he laughed.

Will was getting angry. He snapped his fingers and it set alight. Malfoy's eyes widened at the sight of the flame that had just lighted on the tip of Will's finger.

Will pointed his finger towards Malfoy and a jet of fire shot out of it and engulfed him.

"Will, stop it. Hes not worth it." Shouted Hermione and Lyra in sync. Will just laughed.

"It wont hurt him. It will just make him come out in boils." He laughed. Then Will let go of the flame and Malfoy returned to view. The boils had all ready started to take effect.

Malfoy ran to the hospital wing screaming bloody murder. Will turned and headed towards transfiguration.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8: The First Task

I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials. I only own the characters Zephyr and Loki Raziya. And Teraphim. Oh and by the way, I've made up some creatures, the 'Volcanus Iumentum' and the South African Scorpiontail. It's my own creation so if you want to use it, ask first.

Thanks

oohTHATguy

**Chapter 8**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Harry's PoV.**

"The first task," shouted Dumbledore. "Will be on the twenty-fourth of this month. So I would advise the Champions to prepare themselves for anything to come. Now I think it time for you all to get some sleep. Good night."

Harry, Will, Ron, Hermione and Lyra walked back up to the griffindor common room, chatting about the first task and what it was going to be.

Neville came running around the corner and up the stairs to where the griffindor common room was and where the group was standing.

"Harry, Harry. I've got an letter from Hagrid for you." Puffed out Neville. He handed the letter over to Harry who quickly read it.

He put the letter in his pocket and ran off into the common room and up the stairs into the boy's dorm. Just as the rest of the group entered the common room, Harry ran back down the stairs and through the closing portrait hole.

Harry ran down the stairs to the entrance hall and out into the grounds down to Hagrid's hut. He knocked on the door before jumping in when Hagrid opened it.

"Blimey Harry! Scared us yuh did." Said Hagrid. "I'm glad yuh came. I got somin real good like to show yuh. Did yuh brin' yuh invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah I did but what do you want to show me?" asked Harry looking around. "Hagrid, have you combed your hair?"

"Yea' I 'ave." said Hagrid. "Anyway, get under yuhr cloak. Wher' goin'."

Harry took his invisibility cloak from his inside pocket, threw it over himself and left the hut with Hagrid, heading towards the forbidden forest. As they entered the forest, Harry heard a terrible roar, the forest light up and a brilliant blue flame shot towards them. They jumped out the way as the blue flame burnt the tree in front of them.

"Haggard," called a voice from them. Harry turned around to find Madame Maxime coming towards them. "I am varee glad dat you came. Now vat vas it dat you vanted to sho' mee?" she asked. Hagrid motioned for Madame Maxime, and Harry, to follow him.

They entered a small clearing when Hagrid said, "This is the first tasks challenge…"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Dragons!" whispered Harry to Will in the common room before breakfast the next day. "That's the first task. One for each of us."

Will laughed at the sound of the news. Dragons were easy! After all, he himself was a dragon animagus. This was going to be easy.

"What's so funny?" asked Harry, he didn't know that the boy in front of him was an angimagus. Will just shock his head and left the common room for breakfast.

Harry followed Will out and down to breakfast. They met up with Lyra, Hermione and Ron and sat down for some breakfast.

There came a rustling sound and over a thousand owls came flying over them, dropping parcels and letters to people all around the hall. Will was expecting not to get anything, he had no one to get mail from. But three small brown barn owls had landed in front of Will and Lyra, two for Will and one for Lyra. They looked at each other in confusion. They never got mail, so why did they have it now?

Will took a letter that was tied to the first owls leg. He opened the letter and read:

Dear Mr Parry,

I have agreed with professor McGonagal to let you and Ms Belacqua to let you go on the Hogsmeade visit, this Sunday. I hope you have a nice time.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore.

Will finished reading the letter and turned to Hermione who was sitting next to him.

"What's a Hogsmeade visit?" he asked.

"Well, Hogsmeade is the only wizarding village in Britain. There's Honeydukes Sweetshop, The Three Broomsticks, Zonko's Joke shop, The Shierking Shack, Dervish and Banges, Gladrags Wizardwear, Madam Puddifoot's, Scrivenshaft's Quill shop, the Post Office and The Hogshead." Stated Hermione. Will just rolled his eyes and explained that he only wanted to know what it was not what was in it.

Lyra had got the same letter. Will took the second letter, the owl that had delivered it drinking from the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him. He stared at the owl, it looked as if it had come a long way, before opening it.

_Your father would like to meet you._

He read the letter through lots of time before he realised that most people had already left the great hall for their lessons. Lyra was shaking Will, trying to get him to come out of his daydream and go to lessons. Will jumped out of his chair and ran up to Dumbledor who was leaving to go to his office.

"Sir, I got a letter…" shouted Will as he sped towards Dumbledore. "From my Father!" Dumbledor's eyes widened as Will muttered the last three words.

"Come with me" was all he said as they walked to his office. Dumbledor opened the door for Will and walked in afterwards. They sat down opposite each other and Dumbledor broke the silence, "What does the letter say?" he asked calmly.

"All it says is '_Your father would like to meet you.' _And nothing else." Replied Will.

"Nothing else?"

"Nothing else."

"Very well. But I must ask, do you wish to meet your father?"

Will didn't answer as he was deep in thought. If he met with his father, he could get killed. If he didn't meet with his father, he could get killed for not meeting with him. After all, he had heard about his father's followers, the death keepers or something, they might come to get him. He truly didn't know.

"I don't know, sir."

"Very well. If you make up your mind, we try toshall make arrangements. You may go back to your lessons."

Will nodded and left the room. He walked down the stairs and headed for the most boring subject, History of Magic.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So," said Loki. "Tomorrow is the first task! You excited?"

"Very," "Just a little," said Will and Lyra in sync.

"Well we better get some wandless magic done." Laughed Loki. "Blasting I think! Have either of you seen the muggle film Star Wars?" he was grinning madly. 

Will laughed. "Yeah. I have."

"Great! What about you, Lyra?" asked Loki. Lyra shook her head. "Oh well. Anyways it's a lot like that! Lets start! Push you hands forward and think of a powerful force popping out of your hand and hitting something. Like this," he pushed his hand forward and the dummy in front of him flew across the room.

Lyra held her breath and focused her energy on the palm of her hand where the magic would come out. She breathed out and thrust her hand forward. A strong blue energy burst free from her hand headed towards Loki who was talking to Teraphim. He was blasted away and slammed into the bookcase behind him. Loki slid down the side of it and blacked out. He woke up 2 minutes later as Teraphim was using a reviving spell on him.

"What the hell was that?" shouted Loki as he got up unsteadily. Lyra blushed.

"I accidentally blasted you into the book case." Chuckled Lyra. Will and Teraphim joined in because Loki was looking them completely dumbfounded.

"You blasted me into the bookcase?" Asked Loki, not sure if he had understood her. Lyra nodded. "Well, well done! I'm very pleased of you!"

They laughed even harder when he said that. While Loki was unconscious Will had also got how to wandlessly blast.

"Well, if you've done that, we might as well move on to do some actual magic like a shield charm. We shall use wands first. So the incantation is _Portego_." A blue barrier protected Loki and he asked for the two to use any spell they think can penetrate the barrier.

Will cast the bat-bogey hex, which he and Lyra had learned from Ginny Weasley, at Loki who just stood there not feeling anything. Lyra used the body-binding curse at him at the same time, and both were deflected. The bats came back and started attacking again but just bumped off the invisible barrier and vanished.

"This is a full-body shield, you might not be able to create the full-body shield. But you might be able to block some spells. Now you try."

The word _Portego _was sounded and little shields came up around them, but weren't very strong. It wasn't until Loki said that they had to imagine themselves not getting hurt when they finally were able to create a shield around themselves and protect the simple spells.

"We shall work on that tomorrow after the first task. I hope you do very well, Will. I know you can win." Cheered on Loki.

"Thanks" said Will, and left the room arms linked with Lyra's.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Harry's PoV.**

Harry got up on Saturday morning and dressed so inattentively that it was a while before he realised he was trying to pull his hat onto his foot instead of his sock. When he had finally got all his clothes on the right parts of his body, he walked over to Will's bed and opened the curtains to wake him up. He pushed Will and mutter a get up, but got no reply.

Harry couldn't be bothered with anything interrupting his train of though so he used the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell to levitate Will out of his bed and dropped him on the floor. Will's eyes shot open as he fell to the floor.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he shouted. He grabbed his wand off the bedside table and pointed it centimetres away from Harry's pupil.

"You wouldn't wake up."

"Oh. Sorry."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After Will had got dressed, he picked up his wand, put it in his inside pocket and went down to breakfast with Harry. They met up with the rest of the group and Will took Lyra away to speak with her in private.

"Listen, I know what the first task is and it's dragons. I know that it will be easy to complete because of my animagi skills." Said Will. "But if I don't make it through this competition, I want you to know that I'm truly and deeply in love with you."

Tears began to sparkle in Lyra's eyes. She had always loved him, but if he died, she wouldn't know what to do.

"I love you Will. I need you. And I know you can win this thingy because I'll be here to support you."

They went into a kiss which for both of them felt like an age. They only pulled out when Malfoy came over sneering and shouting something about them being the worst pair because of them being Muggle born. But neither Lyra nor Will knew what that meant.

Will turned to Malfoy.

"Run, Malfoy, Run." Said Will, in his warrior voice. That dark voice that could shake even the bravest of hearts. "Because if you ever hurt Lyra, mentally or physically, I shall hunt you down and kill you. And that's a promise." He walked up to Malfoy and whispered in his ear, "I've killed before."

The two cronies standing next to Malfoy grabbed Will and pulled him off Malfoy before he could do any damage. Will pushed them off his arms and punched them both in the stomachs, making them fall on the floor in writhing in pain.

Malfoy ran as the boy in front of him, hit the two brute boys who fell to the floor in pain. They writhed on the floor as Malfoy ran as fast and far as he could, not looking back at the boy who had delivered two gut shattering punches to the boys he used as protection. Will took hold of Lyra's hand and lead her back into the great hall.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will and Lyra walked down to the champions tent, hand in hand. As they entered, Lyra was hurried out by Dumbledore and Will kissed her before she left.

"Right champions," said Mr Crouch. "In a circle around me. That's right. Now put your hand into the bag and pull one thing out. Ms Delacour, you first."

Fleur put her hand inside the bag and jumped back a bit as something small bit her on her fingertip. She went back into the bag and pulled out a miniature dragon.

"The Welsh Green. You next Mr Krum."

Krum put his hand in the bag as Madame Maxime looked at the welsh green in Fleur's hand. Krum pulled his hand out the bag.

"The Chinese Fireball, oooh. Mr Parry." Will put his hand into the bag and felt a tickling sensation in his fingers, which felt like lots of tiny horns. He grabbed and pulled out the one he wanted. _Yes! _He thought, as he looked at the dragon in his hand. 

"The Hungarian Horntail. Mr Potter."

Harry plunged his hand deep in side the bag and pulled back as something stung him. He reached back in and pulled out a dragon by its tail.

"The South African Scorpiontail. Nasty. Well, now that the dragons have been selected, I want you to get your champions clothes on, which are over there." He pointed to four beds, each with a set of clothes on each bed. "The first task shall start at the sound of the cannon in ten minutes. Mr Krum will go first, then Ms Delacour, Mr Parry after wards, and finally Mr Potter. Your missions is to retrieve the golden egg guarded by that dragon."

Dumbledor and Mr crouch left and the champions went to where the bed were, closed the curtains around it and got changed. Will came out first and started pacing around the tent. He then noticed the letter that had just appeared on his bed. He walked over and opened the letter. The writing was in the same fancy style as the one that said 'Your father wants to meet you.'

Your father is watching from the sky. Wave to him went you succeed.

He looked around the tent to see who had delivered it. But there was no one there and all the exits were closed so no owls could have got in. he was wondering if it was there all along, but then he remembered that it wasn't there when he was changing. Krum came out of his changing quarter and looked at Will before saying good luck.

"So," said Krum. "Ow deed you get into vis competition?"

"I didn't enter. I don't know who did." Replied Will coolly, he had been asked this question by a lot of people by now and was used to the funny looks he was getting.

"Ok. Do you lieke quidditch? I am vee Bulgarian Seeker; most say vee best in vee vorld. I do not lieke to boast."

"I don't know what it is."

Krum was shocked at this statement and looked at Will as if he hadn't lived yet. Their stare was interrupted by Fleur and Harry and Dumbledor.

"Right," said Dumbledor. "Mr Krum you will be going first so when you hear the fir-" but he didn't finish his sentence because the first cannon had interrupted what he was saying. Krum ran towards the end of the tent and walked through. Cheering erupted from the other side of the tent as the crowd saw Krum exit the tent and begin to challenge his dragon.

"Ms Delacour, when the next cannon goes, you shall exit. Then you Mr Parry, and then Mr Potter. I must go and judge now." And he left through the side door heading up to the judges' table.

After what seemed like hours the next cannon sounded and Fleur left through the same door Krum had exited. Harry and Will heard the cheering for Fleur and waited for the sound of the next cannon for Will to leave.

The cannon sounded and Will got ready. He slowly walked up to the door and waited for a few seconds before exiting. He stepped through the door and found him self in a tunnel which lead to an opening. He stepped onto a rock and looked around him. The golden egg was sitting atop a rock surrounded by other brown-ish eggs. The crowd around him was chanting his name and he couldn't see the dragon. _Well this is easy, _thought Will. _I'll just use the accio charm to get the egg. _He laughed at the idea of how easy this could be if he used a summoning spell.

"_Accio golden egg_." Shouted Will. The egg twitched but didn't move. "Oh well."

A huge spiked tail jolted out from behind a rock and almost hit Will. The crowd took a sharp breath as Will jumped out of the way just in time. The dragon got out of its hiding place and fire spurted from its mouth directly towards Will, who rolled out the way to here another sharp intake of breath from the crowd.

_Enough games, _though Will as he leapt into the tunnel from where he had came. He heard what was probably Malfoy shouting something like 'He's a chicken!'. Will transformed into the Hungarian Horntail and flew up from the tunnel to the sky. He circled the enclosure shooting flames into the air, cries from the crowd below. It felt good to be flying again. Will lowered his head towards the mother dragon, hovering in the air.

"Follow," he screamed in dragon. The mother dragon nodded her head and started to take flight but her neck was on a chain tied to the floor. She started running from where the chain was tied and broke it. She took off and Will flew as fast as he could towards the mountains, a plan forming in his mind. He looked behind him and saw the mother dragon gaining on him. Will beat his wings harder and harder, he saw the she-dragon trying her hardest to keep up but was quite far behind.

Will could see the mountains now. They weren't too far away; there he could hide behind the trees and transform back to his human form but with wings. The trees where coming close, he had to beat his wings harder. Will flew up and went into a tailspin right into the middle of the trees. He transformed back into himself and then grew back the wings and horns. I really like these! He though as the horns grew back.

Will could see the dragon following him into the trees and look around hopelessly for the mysterious dragon she had followed in here. Will ran as fast as he could to the edge of the forest and fell over the side of the cliff. He spread his wings and flew back towards the enclosure to retrieve the golden egg. He flew as fast as he could and tail spinned into the arena to collect his prize. He picked up the golden egg atop the other dragon eggs, and showed it to the crowd, who cheered for the spectacular performance, they had just witnessed.

Will remembered the note and looked up. He saw an eagle circling the arena and though it must be an animagus, he waved up to it. A flame shot out of the trees he had just came from and he saw the dragon leap out of them and saw towards them faster that it had been before. It roared as it came closer and shot a flame directly at Will, who transformed back into the dragon. The flame felt like a warm breeze on the rock hard scaled that rested on Will's back. The people in the audience oohed and ahhed as Will took off and headbutted the dragon in the stomach and watched it fall to the floor.

Will heard the deafening crack as the skull of the dragon smacked off the floor. He cringed and changed back to Will as he descended to the floor. The crowed cheered and Will looked up at the judges table and saw that all the judges where in complete awe, that a fourteen year old boy had become a animagi and killed a dragon. They raised their score boards to all show ten, except Karkaroff who put up a seven. Everyone had seen this and booed.

Oh well, I suppose he only wants his champion to win. Thought Will. He climbed off the rock he was standing on and walked up to the stairs to the stands. Will joined the other champions and got ready to watch Harry.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The cannon sounded and Harry walked out of the champion's tent and down to the dragon's enclosure. He was practising the summoning charm over and over in his mind. It's Accio, he thought, Visualise what I'm summoning. My Firebolt. Fly past the dragon and get the egg. Ok. He stepped out into the enclosure and straight away saw the dragon's sting hurtling towards him. Harry jumped out the way as the sting cut straight through the rock he had just been standing on, the brownish-yellow tail lifted its self out of the rock rearing back to try and hit him again.

"Oooh!" shouted the crowd, as the Scorpiontail had just taken another swipe at Harry.

"Accio Firebolt." shouted Harry. He jumped behind a boulder as brilliant blue flames licked the wall he had just been standing at.

Harry saw his broom flying towards him and he ran around the rock jumped and landed on his broom. The crowd cheered as he swerved out of the way of the sting brushed the back of his broom, knocking him off course a bit. Harry gained his balance and flew in circles around the dragon, flames shooting everywhere, trying to make it dizzy. He then flew high into the air and the scorpiontail broke free of the chain. Harry flew higher and then suddenly turned around and shot at the dragon with increasing speed. The mother dragon shot a flame towards Harry who swerved out the way and sped towards the ground.

The dragon turned around and followed Harry speeding towards the ground. Harry slowed down a bit so that the dragon could catch up. The dragon blew a flame towards Harry, which just caught the back of his champions robes. Harry sped up and headed towards the floor. He quickly pulled up and the dragon smashed straight into the floor. The crowd cheered as Harry picked up the golden egg and showed it off. He looked up to the judges table to see the scores being shown. Nine from Dumbledore, eight from Madame Maxime, nine from Mr Crouch, ten from Mr Bagman but just a four from Karkaroff. He obviously didn't approve of Harry being in the competition and so gave him a low score.

"Champions" shouted Dumbledore. "You are wanted in the champions ten."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

They gathered into the tent to see Mr Bagman waiting for them.

"Right," said Bagman, Bouncing around as though he had just passed a dragon himself "Well done all of you. If you have any cuts and burns go and see Madam Pomfrey. So, you've got a nice long wait for the next task. The twenty seventh of October. If you look at the golden eggs, you see they have hinges. And that's because inside is a clue which will tell you about the second task and then you can prepare for it. all clear? Ok well of you go, get cracking! Heh, get it? get Cracking!"

they left the tent and went their separate ways. Will and Harry went with Lyra, Ron and Hermione, wanting to find out how the others did. Rita Skeeter walked up to them with a quill and parchment.

"Well done," she said, beaming at the two champions. "Would either of you like to give me a quick word?"

"Yeah alright. Howbout Goodbye!" laughed Harry.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**End of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9: The Unforgivables

_I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials. I only own the characters Zephyr and Loki Raziya. And Teraphim. I've made up some creatures, the 'Volcanus Iumentum' and the South African Scorpiontail. It's my own creation so if you want to use it, ask first._

_Thanks_

_oohTHATguy_

**Chapter 9**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The five walked around the grounds, talking about what had happened in the first task, when Will received another owl from Voldemort. He broke off the group to read it in private. 

_Your father liked the way you dealt with your dragon. He says well done._

Will pocketed the note and rejoined the group. Ron asked what it was and but he said it was nothing and threw the note into the lake.

"Hey, Harry. I liked your flying in the first task! You were really good." Said Will. Harry blushed a bit. "You think you could teach me how to fly? Id love to know how to."

"Yeah sure! That'd be fun. You could maybe join the quidditch team next year. You three should come as well." Laughed Harry, Ron, Lyra and Hermione nodded their heads excitedly.

"Great." Said Will, a huge grin crawling onto his face. "I know a great place to practise without interruptions."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

They walked up to the Griffindor common room and Harry ran up to their dorm to get his Firebolt. Harry was the only one who had completely mastered the broomstick, Ron could fly quite well but not the way Harry could and Hermione could never actually get off the ground with out falling off straight away. Harry rushed back down to the common room with his Firebolt over his shoulder and his quidditch robes flying behind him, ready to teach them to fly. They headed towards the room of requirement, Will leading the way.

"Wait here," he said as he thought _We need a quidditch pitch to practise quidditch and the best broomsticks we can get._ He paced past the tapestry of the ballet-dancing trolls, and lifted the tapestry to reveal a door. "Here we are. Come on in."

The door swung open to reveal a huge quidditch pitch and five broomsticks of the same kind Harry had. Harry, Ron and Hermione stepped through, in complete awe as they had never entered the room of requirement before and had never heard of such a room ever. Even Hermione who had read _Hogwarts: A History _over a thousand times for what she likes to call 'Light reading.'

"So," said Harry clapping his hands together. "Lets get started. Everyone grab a broom and we shall start our flying lesson."

They all rushed over to where the brooms where and found that their names were engraved into the side of each broom handle. Will found the one with his name on and rushed back to Harry to start flying. Lyra and Hermione came and joined with Will. Ron took his and looked at the only one left.

"Hey, Harry. There's one left and its got Ginny's name on it! You think I should go and get her?" asked Ron, looking a bit confused as his little sister had a broomstick in this room what Will had created.

Harry shrugged. "If you want her here, go and get her."

"Ok. It might be fun with her here. She never plays when me, Fred and George play." Ron headed towards the door but stopped and turned around. "Hey, I know what would be better. How about you give it to her! I mean she's had a huge crush on you since we came here." he laughed and Harry agreed, took the broom and walked out the door with it over his shoulder. His quidditch robes trailing behind him fluttering as he quickened his pace. As he reached the door he turned around to say something.

"Hermione," he said with a cheeky grin on his face. "Is there a wrapping charm or something?" Hermione nodded, and took out her wand.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Harry walked along the corridor to the Griffindor common room and through the portrait hole to find Ginny deep in conversation with a boy called Michael Corner, sitting in an armchair in front of a roaring fire. They looked up to see who had came in and waved to Harry who waved back.

"Hey, Ginny. I've got something for you!" said Harry, with a grin on his face, Ginny got up.

"Ohhh, what is it?" asked Ginny. Harry walked over to her and said for her to close her eyes and put out her hands, so she closed them and put out her hands.

Harry put the wrapped broomstick into her hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"Open it and join me outside with it." said Harry turning away to go out the portrait hole but was stopped by Michael Corner. Ginny was touching the place where Harry had kissed her.

"You just kissed my girlfriend." He said, pushing Harry and stopping him from leaving.

"Yeah," said Harry taking out his wand and pointing it at Michael. "Whatchya gonna do about it?"

"Duel. Midnight. On The grounds by the lake."

"Do you really want to duel with a dragon slayer?"

"Oh, Harry. I can't believe you got me a Firebolt. That's so kind!" said Ginny as she rushed up and gave Harry a bone-crushing hug.

"Air." Puffed out Harry, and Ginny let him go muttering her apologises.

Harry put away his wand and walked out of the Griffindor common room, eyeing Michael Corner and motioned for Ginny to follow him. She left Michael and walked up to Harry with her Firebolt mounted over her shoulder. They walked, arms linked, towards the room of requirement.

"Uhh, Harry, where are we going?" asked Ginny.

"Just here." he said. And he lifted back the tapestry of the ballet-dancing trolls to reveal the door that Will had shown them before. He opened the door and led her through into the room of requirement/quidditch pitch. "Well, now that we're all her. Lets get flying. So me and Ron can fly, Hermione can't say on her broom, Will and Lyra has never ridden a broom and I've never seen Ginny fly. So Ron, you work with Hermione and Ginny and I'll help Will and Lyra."

They broke off into two groups and started flying. Ginny, who had always known how to fly but had never shown her brothers, was sawing around the room showing off her flying skills. Ron was watching in awe as his sister flew right past him. He walked over to the trunk of quidditch balls and released the two bludgers blasted out at high speed towards Ginny, who was doing back-flips. She noticed the bludgers and flew off at high speed around the pitch, dodging the bludgers with great ease.

Ron waddled back over to Hermione and started teaching her the basics, like taking off and touching back down, turning and speeding up. The only problem was she kept falling off. Ron had to tie her to the broom so she wouldn't fall off so much.

Harry was having more luck with Will and Lyra. They were now flying around the room at top speed, with Harry and Ginny by their sides. They had both mastered the arts of flying and were loving it. They sped about sawing in sync, criss-crossing and flying through the goal posts. Then Ron finally got Hermione, but quite unsteadily.

"Well, since we all can fly now, how bout a little game?" asked Harry, and as the group were nodding their heads in agreement, nine random people popped out with brooms over their shoulders. "That's cool. Ok now to pick teams. Me, Hermione and Ginny, against Will, Lyra and Ron. And these guys can sort your selves out so it's even."

Ron told Lyra and Will the rules and they got started. Will was the seeker for his team as he had the best eyesight and could speed up quite easily. Ron was the keeper and Lyra was a chaser. The players took their positions and with a flick of her wand, Hermione opened the crate containing the balls and they shot out. A referee appeared out of nowhere and threw the quaffle into the air and the game began. Lyra sped towards the quaffle and threw it to the blank player next to her, who caught it and sped towards to goal hoops, only to be stopped at the last minute by Ginny who flew straight past the blank and stole it. She sawed towards the opposing goal and threw it through, scoring a goal for their team. Harry who had been watching from above everything cheered as he looked around for the tiny fluttering golden snitch. Will was doing the same. Then suddenly Will shot off, approaching the ground with tremendous speed. He had seen the snitch. Harry sped after Will, his speed increasing as he flew. Will was heading straight for the ground, his head flickered a little and Harry caught up to him. They where metres above the ground now and Will quickly pulled up and sped off in the other direction. _The Wronski Feint_. Thought Harry as he pulled easily out of the dive towards the floor. He pulled out of trickier things.

The score was 20 – 10 to Harry's team, Ginny had managed to score again and Lyra had stole the ball in mid-pass and scored for them. Hermione was happily fling around, occasionally receiving the quaffle and passing it to the person nearby, which is how Lyra had got the ball and scored. Will was a hands width from catching the little golden ball, that was shimmering inches away from him. He in creased his speed a bit and could feel the tiny wings flicking against the fingers that were closing around it. He caught it. Will's team erupted into cheers as he flew back down to the ground, tightly holding the golden snitch in his hand.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

They headed back to the common room, their brooms over their shoulders and the golden snitch tucked into pocket trying to escape. As they entered the room erupted into cheers. Ron's brothers, Fred and George ran up to them.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Fred, or George.

"Yeah, we've been here for ages," said George, or Fred.

"Sorting out your,"

"After party,"

"And you,"

"Show up,"

"LATE!" they said in sync, shouting a bit.

"But now that we're here, we can have it now, cant we?" asked Harry, laughing a little at the fact that the Weasley Twins were annoyed at the fact that they were late.

"Yeah sure." They said, again in sync.

"I'm really tired, so I'm gonna just go to bed. Night." Said Will. He kissed Lyra and hurried up stairs.

Will lay on his bed and looked at the golden egg he had achieved in getting without getting fried. He looked at the egg and opened it. A horrible screeching noise emitted from it. Will covered his ears with a pillow and quickly closed the egg. The noise stopped. He put the egg on his bed stand, rested his head and immediately fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will turned in his sleep.

He was one. Will was in his own house and it was dark. He heard a woman screaming and saw electric blue light flash by his eyes. A dark figure stepped towards him and a red flash engulfed his body and his sight went dark and clouded. The figure had an eerily high voice and was laughing maniacally. Will heard more people come into the room and heard strange words being shouted and screams from the woman next to him. The screams died and he heard people blast down the front door, shouting for them to leave them alone. Will blacked out.

Will was seven. They had moved to a house on the suburbs. He was watching the ants making a home in their front garden. Will walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself an apple. He chopped it in half, then into quarters and put it into a bowl. He walked into the living room and gave the apple to his mother, who took it and started eating. Will had to look after his mother rather than her looking after him, ever since the incident two years back. They were living in Newcastle at the time and Will had made friends there. It was a hot night and the sun was just setting. There was a knock at the door and Will went to open it but just as he was reaching for the door handle the door blew off its hinges, colliding with Will and knocking him into the wall. The impact had made him dizzy but he could see and hear everything that was going on. A man in black robes had strode into the living room and started questioning his mother.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" asked the man. "You know. I know you know."

His mother laughed.

"He is dead" replied his mother, which made the man very angry.

"_CRUCIO_!" Shouted the man. And his mother fell to the floor crying out in pain. "You and I both know he is not dead, so WHERE IS HE?"

"He's dead!" screamed his mother, only to scream out in agony as the man said that word again.

"Fine, if you think he is dead. You shall join him. _AVADA KEDAV_…" he didn't finish because Will had leapt over and kicked the man in the back of his knee.

The man fell to the floor and Will took his mothers hand and ran out the door. They ran down the street and Will held out his hand. A blue bus sped round the corner and skidded to a halt right in front of Will. He jumped aboard, his mother by his side, said the place he was going and gave the man some money. His mother had told him that if he was ever in need to stick out his arm and go to his grandmothers in London. The bus sped towards London and Will had always wondered how it was so fast. Even though his grandmother had died two years ago, the house was in his and his mother's name. There was an explosion behind the bus and everything went black.

Will was twelve. He was running along the road, his mother by his side. He was nagging her to move faster, but she didn't hear it, she was afraid. They were going to Will's old piano teacher so that she could look after his mother for a while. Will rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

"Mum, we're going to see Mrs Cooper." Said Will.

"Mrs Cooper?" she said doubtfully.

But Mrs Cooper had already opened the door and was looking a bit confused.

"Who's that? Is that William?" the old lady said. "I haven't seen you for over a year. What do you want dear?"

"I want to come in, please and bring my mother," he said firmly.

Mrs Cooper looked at the woman with the untidy hair and the distracted half-smile, and at the boy with the fierce unhappy glare in his eyes, tight-set lips, the jutting jaw. And then she saw that Mrs Parry, Will's mother, had put make-up on one eye but now on the other. And she hadn't noticed. And neither had Will. Something was wrong.

"Well…" she said, and stepped aside to make room in the narrow hall.

Everything darkened and then he was walking back to his house from Mrs Cooper's. As Will rounded the corner, his cat Moxie rose up from her favourite spot under the still-living hydrangea and stretched before greeting him with a soft miaow and butting her head against his leg.

He picked her up and whispered, "Have they come back, Moxie? Have you seen them?"

Holding Moxie against his chest, he unlocked the door and went in quickly. Then he listened very carefully before putting her down. There was nothing to hear; the house was empty. He opened a tin of catnip for her and left her to eat in the kitchen. How long before the men came back? There was no way of telling, so he'd better move quickly. He went upstairs and began to search. He knew what they were after. It was the battered green writing-case. It had something that they needed. He wasn't going to let them get it, whatever it was.

Will searched his mother's bedroom first, ashamed to be looking through the drawers where she kept her underclothes, and then he checked the rest of the rooms upstairs, even his own. Moxie came to see what he was doing and sat and cleaned herself nearby, for company. But he didn't find it. By that time it was dark and the dream Will was hungry.

Will turned in his sleep.

Will made himself some beans on toast and sat down to eat it. He was just finishing when the phone rang. Will sat absolutely still, his heart thumping. He counted: twenty-six rings, and then it stopped. He put his plate in the sink and started to search again. Will heard the sound of a chair moving from downstairs and knew two things simultaneously. First, he knew where the case was. And second, he knew that the men where downstairs. He lifted Moxie out of the way and softly hushed her sleepy protest. He walked over to the door, making no noise at all, straining to hear what was going on down stairs. He tiptoed back into his mother's room and lifted up the floorboard beside the sewing machine and found the writing-case. He took the case and walked over to the door. He opened it a crack and saw a flashlight skim on the wall in front. The man was outside the door.

Will waited until one of the men was right outside the door and blasted it open with his shoulder. He ran out of the room and down the stairs. He kicked open the front door and ran out of it, where the other man was waiting. The man turned in surprise and ran straight for Will, but fell back panting as was kicked in the stomach by Will. The man grabbed at Will's leg. Will who was thrashing his leg violently, picked up a stick that was lying next to him and whacked the side of the man's face. The man let go and Will kicked his face and heard the unnatural sound of the skull cracking off the pavement. Will let out a little gasp.

The man from the stairs came rushing out of the house. He was shouting in that strange tongue that he had heard five years before. The words _Avada Kedavra_ over and over. Green jets of light shot over Will's head and he wondered where they came from, but kept on running. He knew the path that he was taking. He'd taken it before to escape people wondering if his mother needed a doctor or the social services. Will rounded the corner and jumped over the fence and through a gap in the wall and out into the back lane. He heard the man run past and walked out to the main road. He started running as fast as he could away from everything.

A sudden jolt of excruciating pain erupted in his body, spreading from the small of his back. He fell on the floor writhing in pain and started screaming. The man walked over, laughing maniacally. He bent over Will.

"Don't think you can get past me that easily, boy." Said the man in a very creepy voice. Will stopped screaming.

"What do you want? Asked Will, spitting blood from his mouth.

"_Crucio_." Shouted the man. Will's body erupted with pain again.

He woke up screaming.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Ten to Midnight._

Harry got out of bed and quickly got his clothes on. He grabbed his wand, ran down stairs and out the portrait hole. Harry sped down the corridor and out into the entrence hall. He opened the door and ran out onto the grounds. He looked at his watch. _12:00_. And no sign of Michael Corner. _The chicken was too afraid!_ Thought Harry and he started walking back to the common room.

**  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Midnight_.

Lyra was sleeping soundlessly. So were the other girls in her dorm. That was until a piercing scream echoed through the Griffindor Tower. Everyone woke up and was rushing around asking who had screamed and what had happened. Will quickly draw a window to the next wall, climbed through and sat down on a rock. He cut a small hole into the common room and saw that all the students had gone. _Best wait a bit_.He thought and fell asleep on the rock.

The dawn had rose and the birds were singing and Will was still asleep. Will woke up with a start as a herd of Mulefa came rolling past.

"Shit!" cursed Will as he got up off the rock from which he had been sleeping.

He quickly cut a hole in to the common room, stepped through and rushed upstairs to get changed. Will came down five minutes later, after having a quick shower, with his school robes in his arms. He pulled them over himself and ran out the portrait hole, only to run back in and grab his wand.

"_Point me_." He whispered and his wand spun round in his hand and pointed him to his lesson

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Well," said Moody. "Today we shall be learning about the Unforgivable Curses. Who can tell me any of them?"

Hermione's hand shot up straightaway and a few wary others also put their hands up. Moody walked around the classroom saying things like, Up Up, come now, and Unforgivable's Damn it. He finally walked over to Hermione and asked her what she knew about them.

"The Imperius Curse, sir." Said Hermione. "The Imperius Curse gives the wizard complete control over his or her victim. The experience of being controlled by this curse is described as a complete, wonderful release from any sense of responsibility or worry over one's actions, at the price of one's free will."

Moody nodded. 

"Textbook, Ms Granger. Bit of a nasty curse, that one. Gave the ministry a lot of hassle few years back. Anyone else? Ah Mr Longbottom." Said Moody walking over to Neville.

"Well, there's one curse called The Cruciatus Curse." Said Neville stuttering a bit.

"Ah, well you would know about that one. The Cruciatus Curse inflicts excruciating pain upon the victim. It intense hatred, desire to inflict pain, and sadistic pleasure at the suffering of the victim are required for the curse to be cast effectively. The extreme pain inflicted by the curse - without any apparent evidence of physical harm - makes it uniquely suited as a form of torture, and is used regularly by the Death Eaters. Ok, now the last curse. Anyone?"

Ron put up his hand and Moody walked over to him. Moody nodded and Ron started telling the class about the last unforgivable.

"My dad told me about The Killing Curse." Said Ron.

Moody nodded. "The Killing Curse. Obviously from its name, it kills. And only one person to survive it is sitting in this room." he stared at Harry. "Anyway, examples. This is what the ministry doesn't want taught in schools, but we have a war on our hands, that's due any day now! This spider," he lifted a spider from a jar.

"_Engorgio_," whispered Moody. The spider grew in size and he placed it onto his desk. "The Cruciatus Curse. _Crucio_."

So that's what that man was saying. Thought Will as he watched the spider wraith in pain on the table in front of him. Neville turned away in disgust. Moody stopped.

"The Imperius Curse. _Imperio_." The spider leapt of the table a wiggle its way towards Malfoy and started platting Malfoy's hair. The whole class burst out laughing as Malfoy tried to shake it off. The spider jumped off and started moonwalking on the floor. It slid on the floor all the way to a bowl of water and spun a web over it. It dipped its head into the bowl. Tiny bubble could be seen rising from its little mouth and it started wriggling. Moody took it out of the bowl and place it on the table.

"_Rennervate_. Now the killing curse. If you lot all pointed your wands at me and shouted the incantation, you'd probably just give me a nosebleed! _Avada Kedavra_!"

A bolt of blindingly intense green light shot out of Moody's wand and into the spider and it dropped dead right in front of their eyes.

"Ok, who wants to have a go at protecting themselves from the Imperius Curse? It can be done. But only to those who have strong will's." asked Moody and Will's hand shot up. Everyone else was too afraid to try. "Well Mr Parry, you first. All of you are going to be doing it, I was just checking if anybody wanted an actual go." He flicked his wand and the tables disappeared. The children got the idea and stood up. "Alright then, _Imperio_."

A strange voice in the back of his head kept saying: _Do a back flip and then run around the room in your underpants._ But Will knew that it was the Imperius Curse trying to control him. Will had a very good control upon himself from a very early age, since having to more look after himself. The curse had no effect on Will at all, other than the odd twitch. Moody lifted the curse, applauded Will for having such a great will power. After that Moody's students lined up and all got a turn at it.

Most of them failed. Some people were able to fall on the floor because they were concentration so hard on not doing what the voice said. The only other people who almost got to Wills level were Harry and Lyra. Harry had managed to keep from become influenced by the curse but then got tried really easily and whacked his head off the floor and got knocked out. Lyra had stayed up but had tripped over herself trying not to do a back flip.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lyra and Will quickly exited the DADA classroom and headed for lunch. They ate their food and headed for the room of requirement, where they spent the rest of their lunch talking and sitting together.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**End of Chapter 9**

**What do you think? **


	10. Chapter 10: Will turns away

_I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials. I only own the characters Zephyr and Loki Raziya. And Teraphim. I've made up some creatures, the 'Volcanus Iumentum' and the South African Scorpiontail. It's my own creation so if you want to use it, ask first._

_Thanks_

_oohTHATguy_

**Chapter 10**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

After a day of school, Will and Lyra started walking about the grounds. Other students staring at them. Will had brought the golden egg with him, to see if they could decipher it. Something was prickling the back of his neck. He spun around and saw Malfoy aiming a curse at Will and Lyra.

"GET DOWN!" shouted Will. They dived on the floor as the curse flew over their heads. "MALFOY! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Because you're an idiot and would never keep to your threat!" sneered Malfoy.

"I wouldn't would I?" he said, pushing Malfoy to the floor, grasping his hand around Malfoy's neck and tightening.

Crabbe and Goyle crept up behind Will and tried to grab him, but Will was ready and pointing his wand straight at them and fired two body-binding curses at them. Will kept tightening and tightening, pushing Malfoy harder and harder into the ground. Malfoy was starting to turn blue with the lack of air and resorted to mindless flailing, trying to knock Will off in a failed attempt.

Will flew into the air as a stunner came hurtling through the air and Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore and Professor Snape, came running from the main entrance, shocked that Will was trying to kill Malfoy.

Lyra, who was holding the golden egg when Will went off, dropped the egg. It split and gave off a horrible screeching noise and rolled down into the lake, ran over to Will crying. Snape levitated Malfoy and quickly took him to the school infirmary. Dumbledore calmly walked over to Will and revived him.

"Where's the egg?" asked Will dusting himself off.

Lyra pointed at the lake where the egg had rolled. She started apologising and Will told her it was fine, took off his shirt, ran and dived into the lake. He saw something glinting near the bottom of the lake and head straight there, sprouting wings to push himself faster and faster. The lack of oxygen was beginning to take hold of Will. He thought back to all the charms classes they had taken this year. And then it hit him.

_The Bubblehead Charm!_

"_Bullataenia medicatus_!" he shouted, only bubbles came out but the charm worked.

Something the back of Will's foot and he quickly spun around but nothing was there. He carried on swimming, he could see it properly now, and it was open. But it wasn't making a horrible screeching sound. No, this sound was calm and tranquil. It was a heavenly voice, something must have happened.

_Maybe you can only hear it in the water? _He asked himself. And then that same something brushed against his foot again. He spun around faster than before and saw a tail disappearing past a rock near to where Will had been. He picked up the egg, swam after it and what he looked upon made his eyes widen is shock.

Will was right in front of a mercity! There were mermen, mermaids and little merchildren swimming about everywhere. Will stared in awe as the merpeople swam past him. Some of them were whispering things like, _why is a human here now_? And, _the second task isn't for awhile!_ He swam around looking at what the city had to offer and found himself floating in front of a huge statue, _probably of the king or something,_ thought Will. After awhile the mer-city's town folk began getting a bit annoyed at Will being in their town, and one child eve through a rock at him. Will got the idea and fled to the safety of the surface waters.

As Will climbed out of the lake, he noticed that Dumbledore was sitting on the ground talking to Lyra. Will shook the water off him and walked over.

"Sir," said Will. "Did you know you have merpeople at the bottom of the lake?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I did. But anyway, did you retrieve your egg?" Will nodded.

"Will," Shouted Loki, he was running from the school entrance. "Lyra, I've been looking for you two for ages! Where have you been? Are you coming?"

Loki was with his sister Zephyr. Will and Lyra nodded, said bye to Dumbledore and walked off with them. A small jet-black raven landed on Will's shoulder and dropped a letter into his hands. Loki and Zephyr both looked at the letter in Will's hands. He stuffed the letter into his pocket, saying that he was going to read it later.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Voldemort was sitting in Riddle Mansion in the armchair by the fire, with his snake Nagini curled on the backboard. He had just killed two of his inner circle death eaters for being so stupid at the Quidditch World Cup. The death eaters had been so stupid to show themselves and kill the three mudbloods. Even though that meant there were less muggleborns for him to worry about, it was a sure sign that he might be back. They were the twins Alecto and Amycus who were the only death eaters that had had their masks knocked off and the whole of the wizarding community had seen their faces. He had no other choice. 

He was waiting for that faithful day when he would be re-born.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

_Your father is going to see you soon._

Will was getting annoyed at these letters. He had always wanted to know his father, but now he knew who his father was, he didn't want to know him at all. Will was really sick of getting these letters. And now he could tell what they were. They were the only envelopes with out any writing on. Usually the letter had the name of the person on it so the owl could find the person.

The Hogsmeade visit was tomorrow and Will couldn't wait. Harry, Ron and Hermione and just wanted to spend time with Lyra there. They entered the room of requirement and got to work on their wandless magic.

Zephyr took Lyra off and Loki took Will. Will had been wondering about the dark art and was going to find a time to ask Loki. Zephyr took this time to gossip about the relationships at Hogwarts.

"So Lyra, who do you think is a good couple?" asked Zephyr, taking Lyra further away from Will and Loki.

"I don't know. I think that Ron and Hermione might be good together, but they always act like an old married couple." Replied Lyra, taking a book from a shelf and starting to read it.

"Yeah, everyone thinks that. I think you should go out with Harry." She blurted out. Lyra looked shocked. She turned to Zephyr and was about to ask why, when they heard an explosion.

They rushed to where the explosion had come from to see the unconscious body of Loki lying on the floor with Will standing over him shocked. Will looked up to see Zephyr and Lyra staring at him.

"I'll go and get Dumbledore." Said Zephyr. She pelted through the door and down to Dumbledore's office.

"What happened?" asked Lyra.

"It was an accident." Said Will, staring at Loki on the ground. Will picked him up and carried him over his shoulder and out the door, headed for Dumbledore's office.

Will started into a jog with Loki over his shoulder, trying to get to the school infirmary or Dumbledore's office, whichever was closer. He turned a corner and found himself out side Dumbledore's office, the stairs descending downwards exposing Dumbledore and Zephyr. Dumbledore rushed down the rest of the stairs and grabbed Loki from Will's arms, with surprising ease, waved his wand and placed Loki on the stretcher that had just appeared.

Dumbledore motioned for the three children, Lyra had just turned up, to follow him and ran to the school infirmary with amazing speed for an old man. As Dumbledore entered the infirmary, Madam Pomfrey rushed up to him and stared fussing over Loki, telling Dumbledore to place him in one of the beds. While Madam Pomfrey rushed about bringing multicoloured potions to Loki's bedside, Dumbledore took Will, Lyra and Zephyr aside to talk about what happened.

"Well, me and Loki were in the room of requirement," started Will but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"When did you find out about the room of requirement?" asked Dumbledore, a twinkle creeping into his eyes.

"Loki showed me. He said that his family had made it." Dumbledore nodded along. "Anyway, we were practising Wandless Magic," Will was interrupted again.

"Wandless Magic?" Dumbledore asked. Will nodded and continued.

"And he was teaching me a spell, and when I tried it, he was fired back into a shelf."

_Flashback_

_"Ok Will, this new spell is great in duels. Its called_ anada fedavre_, and what it does is it temporarily blinds your opponent. Got it?" said Loki, Will nodded._

_"Ok,_ Ananda Kedavra_." Shouted Will, mixing up the spell. Loki was forced back into the bookshelf as a blinding green light shot out of Will's hand and straight into Loki's chest. Will had got Loki's words mixed up. Will panicked and looked around for some help. He saw Lyra and Zephyr and Zephyr ran to get Dumbledore. Will wasn't concentrating on what he was saying but he knew he said something. He picked up the unconscious Loki from the floor and ran out the door, following Zephyr._

_End of Flashback._

"I see." Said Dumbledore, taking account the things Will had just said. "You do know that you have just mixed up two spells. The first, being the spell you were initially trying to use was the temporarily blinding spell. The second, which I hope was by an accident, the killing curse. Because you mixed the spell and that it wasn't intentional we won't know the effects the spell will have on Loki." Dumbledore was looking directly at Will when he said this.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Loki woke up after a week, and many people had visited him while he was asleep. Will had missed his first Hogsmeade trip to stay with Loki, who still felt very guilty for having put him there in the first place. Will was coming in everyday to bring things that he had transfigured to show he had got better and that he was sorry. Will and Loki had been talking for hours and it was getting dark when Madam Pomfrey came in, shooing Will out and giving Loki the last of his daily potions. Loki hadn't got his eyesight back, but was starting to see blurry objects in front of him.

Will was walking back from the infirmary when he overheard a conversation. About him.

"Why did you want me to come here? You said you had something important to tell me?" Will could tell that voice belonged to Lyra.

"So, seeing as you and Will aren't actually going out, shall I use my persuasion skills to get Harry to ask you out?" said a voice which Will recognised as Zephyr's.

He had heard enough; he didn't want to here any more. Will got out the subtle knife and cut a hole into the next world. He didn't care where he was; he just wanted to blast something. Will stepped through and took out his wand. He transfigured a rock into a target board and started aiming random curses at it. He was so annoyed at hearing what was said. He loved Lyra and her and Zephyr were talking about Lyra going out with Harry. Will transfigured the target again and this time into a picture target of Harry.

Will aimed another curse at the target Harry, who now was bewitched to move around. The curse hit the target right in the chest. Will shrunk the target a bit and started aiming the curses again. Every curse he used hit its target. Will shot more curses at it the target Harry, the only thought going through his head was _I HATE HARRY POTTER_. Will was going through all the offensive spells that had registered into his memory when he remembered when Moody showed them the unforgivibles.

_What were they again? Crucio – torture curse. Imperio – Kinda like hypnosis, and Avada Kedavra – the killing curse._

"_Crucio_!" shouted Will. The electric blue light he had seen when he was younger filling him with rage. The target Harry trembled with the power of the curse. Will felt a tingle run through his fingers as he held the curse on the target for an age.

Will tried another curse to try to take his mind off that memory. "_Imperio_!" he shouted. But nothing happened. Will looked at the target and remembered it was meant to be used on living a thing, that's why it wasn't working.

Will went on to the third unforgivable. "_Avada Kedavra_!" he screamed as the thought of killing Harry pulsed through his mind. The blinding green sawing out of his wand and straight into the wooden target of Harry, shattering it and sending splinters everywhere. Will quickly brought up a shield as a chunk of the wooden Harry was careering towards him. Will felt that same tingling in his arm that he had when he used the Cruciatus Curse, but this time it was spreading up his arm and through his chest and into his heart. And he liked it.

_I wonder if I could do this wandlessly?_ Will asked himself as he transfigured another boulder into a target of Harry. He bewitched the target again for it to move around and put away his wand. Will concentrated his power and said the curse. "_Crucio_!"

The electric blue light that he tortured him and his memory's for year's shot out of his hand and straight into the stomach of the target Harry. Will's rage powered the curse to his maximum level and felt the tingle serge through his body as he held the curse on the wooded target.

"Why are you taking so much anger out on that?" asked a voice from behind him. Will spun around to see who was talking to him. It was a small black slinky cat. It's long fur swaying behind it.

"Who are you?" asked Will, not sure if he was dreaming or not.

"I have been named Kirjava. I believe I am your dæmon, Will," said Kirjava. Will looked a bit puzzled at this new news, but nodded along.

"So, you're my dæmon? Ok." Said Will, taking in to account that he had a dæmon.

"You didn't answer my question, Will. Why are you taking so much anger out on that?" asked Kirjava, cocking her head slightly.

"I feel betrayed by this person who I thought was my friend, but might not be in the end." Said Will, not looking into Kirjava's eyes for fear of humiliation.

"Why?"

"If you're my dæmon, shouldn't you know that?"

"I do, but do you?"

Will looked at Kirjava, wondering if this was real. If he had a dæmon. If this dæmon was talking the truth.

"I don't know."

"I thought not." Kirjava turned and started walking off.

"Where are you going?" Will started after his dæmon but stopped as it turned around to address him.

"With you."

Will nodded, to out the subtle knife and cut a way back into the Wizarding World.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"So, Harry. What do you think of Lyra?" asked Zephyr as Harry came and plopped down onto the seat next to her. Harry looked at Zephyr for a second before answering.

"Why?" Harry looked straight into Zephyr's eyes.

"Well, she's not seeing anyone at the moment and I know you have a crush on her, so I was wondering if you would ask her out?" Harry pondered on this for a moment and Zephyr continued. "I know she likes you as well!" Harry's eyes light up as she said the last sentence.

"Yeah ok. I will ask her out. Where is she." Harry looked around and Zephyr pointed to the couch in the corner where Lyra was sitting reading a book, her long dirty blonde hair hanging neatly around her face, framing it and for Harry, making her look even more beautiful.

Harry strode over to Lyra and sat down next to her. He took a deep breath and asked her out. Lyra looked at him, and then at Zephyr, who turned around and pretended to read a book. She turned back to face Harry and said that she would go out with him. Thoughts where speeding through her head saying things like, _You love Will, but Harry is really cute. You're betraying Will; he would never do this to you! Harry has the courage to ask you out you shouldn't turn him down. _

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Harry climbed into bed and took off his glasses. He had had a long day and just wanted to switch off because tomorrow was the second task and Ron, Hermione and Lyra had gone off to see Professor McGonagall. Harry still hadn't prepared for the second task, but hopefully it was something he had covered. Everyone else was downstairs still and Harry turned over to try and get comfier when a small crack erupted from the carpet. Harry shot up and grabbed his wand from the bedside table and shouted Lumos. The light emitting from Harry's wand, wandered across the floor to reveal a small green pointy eared house-elf.

"Dobby!" he sighed. "You scared the crap outta me!"

"Sorry, Mr Harry Potter, sir, but this is very important, sir. It is about the next task." Said Dobby. Harry nodded to show he was listening and Dobby continued. "The second task is in the lake, and you have to find your treasure. This is to help you." Dobby pulled out something green and slimy from the inside of his sock and bag suit.

Harry looked at it.

"This is Gillyweed. Eat it before you go into the water." Said Dobby. Harry took the Gillyweed and put into a glass and said his thanks and goodnights.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

The Champions gathered on a stand in the middle of the lake. Kirjava was waiting in the lake as a fish for Will and Harry had the Gillyweed safe in his hand. Krum was flexing his arms and Fleur was talking to her little sister. Dumbledore was saying something but Harry wasn't taking any notice, he was looking around for Ron Hermione and Lyra in the crowd. He thought that they probably couldn't get to the front of the crowd gathered here. He turned his attention to Dumbledore.

"Last night something was taken from you. You must retrieve that something from the bottom of the Black Lake. Now get ready Champions, you have one hour." Said Dumbledore.

Harry lined up next to Will at the edge of the podium. Will glared at Harry and got ready to perform the Bubblehead charm. Will sprouted wings and got ready for the cannon to sound. **BOOM!** Will took off as everyone else dived in except Harry who had taken a little shove from Professor Moody. Will flew a bit over the Black Lake and then took a dive into it, performing the Bubblehead charm as he spiralled into the oozing green waters.

Harry swam on through the tangled seaweed, using the Diffindo spell to cut through. The treasure would probably be his friends and he would have to find them in the hour. The Gillyweed had given him fins, webbed hands and feet and gills. Harry swam on, cutting down the seaweed in his way. Making his way through the seaweed, something swam past his foot and he quickly spun around. Nothing. Harry turned back to be face to face with a small pale green thing with horns and dark green teeth. Harry swam back and pointed his wand at the Grindylow.

"_Impedimenta_ !" shouted Harry, but all that came out was bubbles. The spell hit the Grindylow in the stomach, slowing it down so much that it took it one minute to get two inches in front of itself. Harry just laughed at the slowness of the Grindylow and swam off.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Kirjava swam up to Will and started talking to him.

"You know, the Champions treasures are over this way." The fish turned as she said this. Will nodded, turned around and swam behind her, his wings licking the water behind him.

Will looked down at his watch and saw he had been down in the lake for 20 minutes now and was only just getting used to the coldness of the water. Kirjava lead him to a small opening. He looked around and realised he'd been there before! He swam further on and found the statue he'd seen last time that he came here. Only this time, there were three people hovering there, attached to the floor by rope. _Only three? _Will asked him self. Will saw Lyra and was about to swim up to her but saw that Harry had just entered the mercity and was heading towards her as well. Rage swept through his entire body as he saw Harry about to untie Lyra and save her. _She's the one I'm meant to be saving, not you. I love her_. Will tried to resist the urge to use an Unforgivable on Harry, as he remembered that you would get chucked into Azkaban. He sped towards Harry sending curses towards him as he ran. Harry dodged all the spells but Will was so angry he made up curse and sent it straight towards Harry, which hit square across the chest. Harry bent over and threw up a bloody vomit, which floated up to the surface of the lake.

He strode/swam up to Harry and, while changing his foot into his animagi form, kicked him in the stomach. Will bent over Harry, his eye's blazing and growled into his ear, "She's mine!"

Will strode/swam over to the unconscious Lyra and started to untie her, but was struck in the back with a boiling hot jet of water, right between his wings. Will yelled as Harry moved the spell to his upper legs, burning through his swimming shorts.

"So it's a duel you want? Ok then!" said Will, seeing the merpeople gathering around them. "Let's see how you can cope with this! _Furnunculus_!"

The spell shot out of Will's wand and Harry jumped out the way. The spell sped on and hit an oncoming merman in the face! The merman looked shocked as huge boils erupted from his face. Will laughed and sent another curse at Harry who dodged it again and sent one himself at Will. Will quickly brought up a shield and the curse slammed into it.

"I don't have time for this." Said Will. He fired the blasting curse wandlessly and a stunner from his wand.

Harry slid out the way of the first but got hit in his leg by the stunner. Harry sunk to the floor as Will walked over to Lyra and untied her. He looked back over at Harry and shot the reviving spell over, which hit him in his back.

Harry got up and swam after Will sending up a stunner, which hit Will in the stomach. Harry grabbed Will and Lyra and swam up to the surface.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The story of how Will and Harry had duelled over Lyra had travelled through the school now and it was the only thing they would talk about. Lyra wasn't talking to Will because he was so insensitive about what had happened and wasn't talking to Harry. And Harry was getting loads of attention from all the girls in Hogwarts. Dumbledore had announced that there was going to be the Yule Ball and Harry was going with Lyra, which made Will dislike him even more.

Will stayed in his dorm all the time and only came out for his lessons and food. And even then he kept to himself and didn't talk to anybody. Will always kept an eye on Harry, whenever he was in the dorm and saw him closing the curtains around his bed one night with his wand and a piece of parchment. Will quietly got up and peaked through a gap in the curtains.

Harry pointed his wand at the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Writing appeared on the parchment and Will saw dot with names next to them, moving around on the map. Will saw the Griffindor dorm and his name next to Harry's. Harry tapped the parchment again and said, "Mischief managed." The ink on the parchment disappeared and Harry looked up. Will ran back to his bed and dropped himself on it, just as Harry came out of his bed and stared at Will. Will lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry. Harry backed off and placed the parchment into his trunk, not noticing the eyes watching him from Wills bed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Harry got out of bed and walked downstairs for breakfast. Will pretended to be ill and stayed in bed, waiting for the rest of them to leave.

Will quickly got up and went into Harry's trunk for the map. He took it out and did what Harry did, and the map opened up and showed the drawing of the school and the dots with names showing the people. Will started looking for the thing he wanted on the map. An escape route!

Will found one. It was a secret passage from the third floor to Honeydukes in Hogsmeade. It had a little message beside it which Will thought was the password for it. Perfect. Will waited for the first bell before running down to the kitchens where Harry had shown him was when they were friends. He tickled the pear and walked into the kitchens where he was surrounded by house-elves asking to do things for him. He asked for a satchel of food and drink that would last one week. Once Will had got the satchel he ran to the Owlery and picked the strongest looking bird to take the challenge. Will quickly wrote down a note and gave it to the owl and said it was for Voldemort. The owls freaked out and scattered as Will said the name. He sighed and walked out. He ran towards the secret passage, which turned out to be an old witch with a huge butt. He tapped the witch's butt with his wand and said the password "_Dissendium_". The statue moved to show a tunnel that looked like it could go on forever. Will stepped through and the entrance closed behind him. Will lit his wand and ran through, never to look back on the school.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Voldemort sensed something with his son. He needed to send another letter. He called on he messenger raven and told Wormtail to write a letter to his son. The messenger took off with the letter and flew to Hogsmeade with the letter to Will.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

The raven flew away from Riddle mansion with the note from Voldemort and flew straight for Will, who had just exited from Honeydukes shop and was making his way to the cliffs on the other side of the town. Will kept to the shadows and back alleys of Hogsmeade as he made his way through the town, the satchel of food bouncing against his back. The raven was flying at top speed towards Will, landed on his shoulder and dropped a letter into his hands. Will quickly read the letter.

_One of your father's followers is coming to get you. Wait at the Hogsmeade Cliffs for ten minutes from now. His name is Wormtail._

Will smiled and rushed towards the cliffs and waited. He sat on the edge of the cliff and looked out for how the person would get here. He thought about if they would get here by broomstick and remembered that he left his one in the broom cupboard on the grounds. _Shit!_

"_Accio firebolt_." He said. Hopefully his broomstick would arrive and he could go.

Will heard a small pop behind him and turned around to see a small looking man, with massive hair loss and very dirty clothes. Will looked at him for a moment.

"Are you Wormtail?" asked Will. The man nodded.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked the man named Wormtail.

"No, my broomstick is on its way. I summoned it."

The man nodded and waited. Will saw his broomstick have trouble with the gates. Will stared. Wormtail stared.

"It will not come. The wards on the school trap it. We have to leave now." Will nodded and Wormtail grabbed him by the collar. "We shall do sidealong Apparition." Will didn't know what that meant but nodded all the same.

Wormtail closed his eyes and Will did so too. He felt a strange sensation, like chains were tightening around him, making it hard for him to breath and his feet take off the ground.

Will felt his feet touch back down and he opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in a huge room with nothing but a fireplace and a tall armchair. A high voice echoed into existence.

"So, son, you've made It." said a voice from the chair. "Come closer, let me see you face."

Will walked in front of the chair and looked upon the bundle of rags in the chair before him. Will smiled.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**End of Chapter 10**

**Bit of a cliff. Please R&R**


	11. Chapter 11: A Fall from the Stars

I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials. I only own the characters Zephyr and Loki Raziya. And Teraphim. I've made up some creatures, the 'Volcanus Iumentum' and the South African Scorpiontail. It's my own creation so if you want to use it, ask first.

Thanks

oohTHATguy

**Chapter 11**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Harry walked into the great hall and sat down next to Ron and Hermione. He grabbed a plate and got some food, looking around him for Will, to try and apologise for what happened. Will was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't been in any of his lessons, and he hadn't been at lunch. In fact, nobody had seen Will since this morning. Harry turned back to his food and started eating.

"Where do you think Will is, Hermione?" asked Lyra, looking around the room like Harry had done.

"I don't know. He hasn't been in all day. Ron?" Hermione looked over at Ron who was shovelling food into his mouth as fast as he could. "Oh Ronald. That is disgusting."

"I think he might be really embarrassed that Harry won him in a duel. I don't know," said Ron, going back to his food.

"I don't think so." Harry said nervously, looking around again. "I think he's run off. When I went to the dorm after lunch to check the map, it was gone and Will's bed was empty! I think he might have stolen it, I don't know."

Hermione and Ron looked really worried, but Lyra didn't understand why Will would steal a map of the school.

"What is this map?" asked Lyra.

Harry looked at her and answered, "The map was very special to me. My dad created it with his friends. The map is called the Marauder's Map. It lets you see the contents of Hogwarts and the people in it."

Lyra grasped the realisation on the subject and wondered if Will really did steal the Marauder's Map and where he was. Lyra still loved Will, but not in that way anymore.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

"How can I help Father?" asked Will, bowing to Voldemort as Wormtail had done. His fathers crumpled form looked up at Will.

"You do not need to bow to me son, I am your equal, as you are mine." as Voldemort said this, Wormtail's eyes widened in shock, as The Dark Lord had said a boy his equal. This would come as a surprise to many, as most of The Dark Lord's followers thought themselves his most loyal follower, but never an equal.

"Well father, I shall help you in anyway possible. Even if that includes killing Harry Potter." Will's warrior voice returning to him every moment he was in the company of his father.

Voldemort smiled as his own son hated the Potter boy as much as himself. "The darkness is within you. All you need is to break it out." Voldemort's voice turned cold, "Wormtail, my son must train. Bring us to the training room."

Wormtail nodded, walked over to the crumpled mess that was Lord Voldemort, picked him up and walked out of the room, Will in tow. They walked down a set of stairs, across a floor towards a portrait of two snaked entwine with each other. Voldemort whispered something to Wormtail, who turned around to show the weak Voldemort to Will.

"Do you speak Parseltongue?" asked Voldemort, looking directly into Will's eyes so he could see the truth behind the tough exterior. Will nodded. "Excellent. Since I presume that you shall be living here, this is the entrance to the training room. Only a Parselmouth is able to get into most rooms here as I had given Wormtail a surge of pure magical power to create the Parseltongue doors, which will be the doors for some rooms." Will nodded along. "As a test of your Parseltongue, I want you to open the door. The word to open it is for you to find out."

"Right." Said Will, staring into his fathers scarlet eyes surrounded by a flat, snakelike face. "_Open_." Nothing happened. "_Open up_." again nothing happened. "_Admit_." The large portrait opened up to reveal a huge room filled with targets, wands, potion vials, cauldrons, spell and potion books and other things scattered about the room.

"Wormtail!" Voldemort shouted. "Train my son. I shall be watching from the chair in the corner."

Wormtail walked over to the chair in the corner with Voldemort in his arms and dropped him into it with utmost care and co-ordination. He then quickly paced over to Will and told his to take out his wand. Wormtail looked over at Voldemort.

"What s-shall I t-t-teach him, M-my Lord?" asked Wormtail, shaking slightly.

The scarlet eyes flicked up at Wormtail with the slightest hint of annoyance. "Teach him what is needed. The Dark Mark for instance. Or the unforgivables. When I rebuild my body, I shall show you, Will, how to be an accomplished Legilimens." Both Will and Wormtail nodded.

"The d-d-dark Mark," Wormtail said. "Is the symbol of the Dark Lord. Its a-appearance is that of a s-skull with a s-snake coming out of the m-m-mouth in place of the tongue. It is s-summoned using the I-I-incantation '_Morsmordre_'." Wormtail took out his wand and said the incantation, but very feebly. A long green spectre emerged from the tip of his wand and created a small green skull made out of what looked like dust, only sparkling green. "This is a miniature version."

Will was pretty amazed at the sight of the snake projecting from the skulls open mouth.

"Its is c-cast when s-someone had been k-killed." Stuttered Wormtail. "The D-d-dark Lords followers, the d-Death E-eaters, have it branded into t-their arms to show their a-a-alliance." Wormtail pulled back the sleeve on his left arm to reveal the same snake protruding from the skulls mouth. It was exactly the same as the miniature one suspended in the air.

Will looked to his father and asked, "Shall I be receiving one of these?"

"No son. I shall devise a new version of this, for when you take over." Said Voldemort and Will nodded.

Voldemort looked at Will. "Do you wish to keep your name? Or do you wish to devise a new name? One which wizards and witches everywhere will fear?"

"Yes. But what name would people fear?" asked Will.

"I shall think about this, while you train." Will nodded and got on with the training with Wormtail.

"Now, shall you try the D-dark Mark?" Wormtail asked Will, who nodded. "R-r-remember, the I-I-incantation is _Morsmordre_, m-my Dark Prince."

"The Dark Prince. I like that. Its like what they call you, father. The Dark Lord and his Dark Prince." Will laughed.

Will held his wand ready and spoke it. The skull emerged from the tip of Wills wand, growing in size and opening its mouth for the snake to jut out. The snake started winding its way around the skull, poking in and out of the mouth, eyeholes and nostrils, showing off its huge teeth ready to pounce on unexpecting things. Will's eyes glowed with the reflection of the miniature Dark Mark suspended in the air.

"Very good, Son. Most of my Death Eaters can not get it right on their first try." The more time Voldemort spent with his son, the more fatherly he became. Voldemort was getting used to being a father. "I shall continue the searching for your new name."

"S-shall we m-m-move on to t-the U-unforgivables, my P-prince?" asked Wormtail, trying not to look into Will's eyes.

"No need." Will said this in a very reckless way. Voldemort looked directly at Will. "I can already do them wandlessly." It was like it meant no big deal to him. Voldemort's eyes light up.

"Wandlessly?" he asked. Will nodded. "Well this is very advanced for someone in their fourth year! I'm – I'm – I'm very p-proud of you."

Wormtail looked shocked, as though someone he was very close to had just died. The Death Eaters had received praise for completing a task, but never for something as measly as the unforgivables.

"M-my Lord, w-w-what shall I teach y-your s-s-son now?" asked Wormtail, staring to shake violently at the though of the most powerful dark wizard with his son in the same room as him.

"Teach him spells that shall help him in the last task of the Triwizard Tournament." Will turned to Voldemort, surprised that he was going back.

"I'm going back?" he asked shocked.

"I want you to at least complete your fourth year of schooling before I let you stay. Wormtail shall take you back to the school, after all he helped create that map sticking out of your pocket."

"Ok, father. But how will I get back to you at the end of the year?"

"You must pretend to be friends with Potter and gain his trust again. Then in the last task you shall convince him to take the cup and be portkeyed to the graveyard at the bottom of the garden where he shall be portkeyed to, for my return."

"Why do you need Potter anyway?"

"His blood." Voldemort explained how Harry's mother had done some ancient protective spell, which blocked the Avada Kedavra, forcing Voldemort to leave his body and relay on his followers to bring him back, and that he wanted to use Harry's blood so the ancient protection would be broke as they would share the same blood.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Wormtail Apparated to the Shrieking Shack where he told Will was a secret path to the castle, which would come out at the Whomping Willow. He led Will towards the secret exit from the Shrieking Shack and told him that when he came out of the tunnel to press the knot in the root that would immobilise the tree. Will ran up the stairs and found the portrait Wormtail had been talking about, a big tree. He stated the password '_werewolf_' and ran through the tunnel, pressing the knot in the root and running up to the castle saw that it was a full moon. _Scary coincidence!_ Thought Will as he stared at the moon, filling the sky with its presence. Will pelted up the stairs as fast as he could took a left and up some more stairs to the seventh floor where the Fat Lady would be waiting for the password.

"Banana Fritters." Stated Will to the Fat Lady and she swung open to let him pass.

Harry looked up to see who had just come in. He quickly got up and rushed over to Will.

"Look, I don't know why you've been angry with me but whatever it was can we just put it behind us?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, sure. Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I was just really angry that I couldn't beat you at the underwater duel. But do you know what place I came? And did they tell us what the next task was? I didn't stay long enough to hear."

"Its fine. And you came second to me. Then Krum, then Fleur. And I don't know what the task is, but I'm preparing for the worst."

_Perfect_. Thought Will. _The plan is coming together nicely_. Will plunged his hands into his pockets and felt the smoothness of the portkey inside his pocket and was reassured that he would be able to be by his fathers side as he killed Potter.

Flashback 

"Before you get to the graveyard you must alter your appearance, so in the unlikely event he survives you will be able to keep your place at Hogwarts." Said Voldemort, going over what Will should do at the last task. "Your Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is a death eater in disguise. He has been taking Polyjuice Potion to look like Alastor Moody and will help you through the maze by sending you though message's of which way to go. You will not be alone. Wormtail, teach my Son how to magically change your appearance."

End of Flashback.

"Where's Lyra? I kinda need to speak with her." Asked Will.

"She's with Hermione in the library, looking up something for the Potions essay set by Snape." Answered Harry.

Will nodded and ran out of the Portrait hole and down the stairs he had just come up. He ran along the fourth floor corridor and along to the library. Will walked in and started looking through the rows of books for the two girls. He found them and sat down next to them asking to be alone with Lyra for a minute. Hermione walked off, with Will's eye following her until she was out of his line of view. Will turned to Lyra, lost for words.

"Lyra," he started, but was cut off.

"I'm sorry Will, but me and Harry are going out, and I think we should just be friends. After all, we were only friends who love each other. It was like we were brother and sister. Nothing more. I hope you understand." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Yes." Lied Will, his blood boiling at the thought of Harry and Lyra going out. "I understand." His voice was sad and breaking with the thought that she might no longer love him. "But you could have told me sooner, I didn't want to find out from someone else, which I did."

"I'm sorry, Will, but you were in such a bad mood, I didn't know what to do. Harry had thought you nicked off with his map, and we didn't know where you were. Sorry."

"Its fine. But I have to go now." Will stood up and walked out of the library and Hermione came back and sat down next to Lyra.

"What did he want?" asked Hermione.

"If me and Harry were going out or not." Choked Lyra.

"What did you say?"

"I said yes we were and he said he understands."

Hermione nodded her understanding. They packed up their stuff and left the Library as Madam Pince went round the shelves saying that the library was closing.

Will ran up into the dorm and quickly placed the Map back into Harry's trunk before climbing into bed to go to sleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

The Yule Ball was in two days time and most people had dates except from Will and Ron. Will, Ron and Harry were walking down the stairs into the dungeons to Potions. It was a miserable day and was made even more miserable by Snape giving Will a detention for not handing his homework even though he wasn't in.

"Right ten points for no homework. Today we shall be making The Mandrake Draught and your essays on them should help you." Sniggered Snape. "Everyone in singles. The instructions are in you books." There was a little moan from the class and everyone got started.

Will took out his textbook and looked up Mandrake Draught.

_The Mandrake Draught is highly complicated and requires a lot of concentration. The draught is a powerful antidote that is used to revive people who have been petrified._

_Ingredients:_

_150l Water_

_1 Mature Mandrake,_

_50g crushed Belladonna leaf,_

_100g powdered Graphorn,_

_Fill cauldron with the 150l of water and set cauldron to heat for ten minutes. Chop the mandrake's leaves off and crush them with the flat side of a silver knife for the most of the juice. Pour it into the juice with the crushed leaves into the cauldron and stir counter-clockwise for ten minutes, then one clockwise stir every ten counter-clockwise until purple in colour and thin in texture. Add 25g of the Belladonna Leaf and stir clockwise for five minutes and add the rest of the Belladonna Leaf, stirring it for five minutes counter-clockwise. Dice the rest of the Mandrake with a silver knife and add it to the cauldron leaving it to simmer for five minutes. Add the half of the powdered Graphorn to the cauldron and stir ten times clockwise. Add the rest of the powdered Graphorn and stir clockwise until a light red colour. Let simmer for ten minutes and the result should be a thick, blood red potion._

Will added the last of the Graphorn and stirred it clockwise. He took out the wooden spoon and saw that the potion attached to the end was the colour the textbook had described. He shook off the last of the potion from the spoon and let it simmer. Will flicked through the rest of his textbook to see what else they would be doing. Snape came round the tables to check on how everyone was doing. He stopped beside Will and looked into his cauldron. His eyes narrowed as he saw the perfect potion, brewing in Will's cauldron.

"Ten points from Griffindor for copying Granger and loafing about." Said Snape with a sneer.

"But I didn't copy Hermione, I'm further than her. And I'm not loafing about. I'm waiting for ten minutes for the potion to simmer." Argued Will, standing up to face Snape. Will was actually taller than Snape and looked down on him.

"Still, I don't take cheek from my students. So ten points off anyway."

"Why do you pick on students anyway? You just like the Slytherin's because you're the head of their house, and you pick on everyone else because you feel like it's your dutey because you must have been bullied at school yourself." Will's voice changed into a growl as he took out his wand and pointed at Snape's neck. "But you can't pick on me, you want to know why? Because I don't get frightened by bullies and I stand up to my oppressors. So don't take your pathetic schoolboy days out on me. Got it?"

"That's another twenty points from Griffindor for threatening to attack a teacher and another twenty for shouting and not doing work. Now sit DOWN MR PARRY, AND PUT AWAY YOUR WAND."

"Yes."

"_Sir_."

"Oh, there's no need to call me sir professor."

"Detention, with me, this Saturday. You shall be scrubbing bedpans in the Hospital. So I guess you'll not be going to the Yule Ball." Sneered Snape, sitting back down behind his desk.

"I wasn't planning on going anyway." Said Will glumly. He had been planning to go if he could get a date, but everyone was already going with someone.

"Great. Times up, potions in."

Will bottled up his potion and placed it on his desk. Snape looked at them all and gave the lowest mark to Will even though his and Hermione's were the best ones there. Will quickly bottled up some more of his potion, stuffed into his pocket and emptied his cauldron.

Will gathered up his stuff and walked out of the potions room to sit outside under the beach tree by the lake. Will took out a book from his bag, that he took from the library last night as he was exiting it and started to read it.

A guide to Healing Magic.

Will flicked through the pages until he came across the healing spells. _Healing for healing cuts, broken bones and to stop infection, the incantation is _EpiskeyWill looked at where he had cut himself with the knife on the morn after he and Lyra had came to Hogwarts, it still had not healed. Neither had his fingers, but they had both stopped bleeding for Will had brought some bloodmoss with him for his wounds.

He pointed his wand at the cut on his forearm and whispered "_Episkey_." The skin around the cut leapt over the cut and flattened itself down over it, stitching its self-up. Will was amazed. He then pointed his wand at the scabless, bloodless, skinless, stubs that were his fingers, and whispered again "_Episkey_." The wound started to heal, but half way through, it opened up again and started bleeding furiously.

Scared, Will pointed his wand at the cut again and this time shouted the incantation. The wound stopped bleeding and closed, stitching itself back up as it did so. Will let out a sigh of relief, he thought that it might never close. But that's what happened when you became the knife bearer, you lost two fingers. That is the curse of the Subtle Knife.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lyra came and sat down next to Will.

"Will, why are you covered in blood?" asked Hermione, shocked.

"My wounds opened up again." He said, holding up the two stubs for fingers. "But I've been practising healing magic and closed it again."

"Cool, I was thinking of becoming a Healer when I leave school." Stated Ron, looking at the book resting on Will's lap. "Can I borrow that?"

"Yeah sure." Said Will passing him the book and standing up. "I'm going for a swim. Anyone wanna join?"

"It's too cold for me." Said Lyra, Hermione agreed. Will looked over at Ron and Harry, who shook their heads.

"Oh well, just me then." Will took off his school top, showing off his muscles to the girls, transformed his shoulder bones into wings and took off, heading further out from the shoreline and dived into the lake.

The cold refreshing water took Will out his bad mood he had received from Snape, and let Will be himself for a while, not pretending to like Harry, and not showing his dislike for him either but just being himself without the little complications. Will swam across the lake to the other side and dried himself off, when a small black raven flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"Hey, Kirjava." Will said, he was now coming to terms that he had a dæmon, and he could now recognise it.

"Hello. So where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm going flying but first. _Accio Firebolt_." His firebolt must still be lying at the gate, unless someone had picked it up. He heard the familiar sound of his broomstick flying up behind him. It came to halt next to him and Will climbed onto it, rushing away at high speed. Will did a route of the castle, the wind rushing through his hair making him feel an emotion that he had never felt before. He felt like he was free. Freedom was escaping from all the hassle and conflict of the ground below. Will's broom climbed higher and higher, shuddering slightly as he climbed higher than the school. The cold air felt like knives on his bare torso, but Will didn't notice this as he just wanted to escape reality and so, climbed higher than the highest clouds. The sun shone brightly as Will sky-rocketed, his broom shaking violently as though it could not cope with the pressure as Will went higher and high not looking back. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lyra, watching from bellow only saw him as a large dot, getting smaller and smaller.

Will was now about 20 metres from the border between space and atmosphere, not caring if he would break the into space and be lost for eternity, unable to turn around and come back down to earth, unable to keep going for lack of air.

10metres.

9metres.

8metres.

7metres.

5metres. For Will, turning back was not an option, his broom shaking so violently was almost throwing him off. But Will held on, not wanting to let go, not wanting to fall to his death.

3metres. Will felt his last breath leave his body and his hands loosened. He stared at the stars growing bigger and bigger. They were beautiful.

2metres. Ice covering his body in a protective shell. Wills eyes closed.

1metre. He slipped into unconsciousness and let go.

Will fell. The air whipping around him as he fell. Sixty-two miles below, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lyra saw the dot grow and grow. They panicked as they realised he was falling. Harry ran to get Dumbledore to prevent Will's departure into death. Harry pelted up the stairs to the second floor and along the empty stone corridor to the stone gargoyle. Harry shouted the password and bolted up the elevating staircase to Dumbledore's office and banged on the door. He heard the calm voice of Dumbledore say enter and ran into the room.

"Will's in danger. He's falling from the sky. He was really high up and everything." Harry shouted. Dumbledore's eyes widened and he muttered something in a strange tongue, which Harry did not understand.

"Grab hold of me Harry, and quickly now." Shouted Dumbledore. Harry ran round the desk as Dumbledore stood up and grabbed hold of him. The next thing he knew was his feet lifted of the floor and he felt like metal chains were crushing him, tightening so he could hardly move. His feet touched back down and he opened his eyes. He closed them because he felt like they were going to pop. They were standing out side and Will wasn't far from the ground. Dumbledore took out his wand and flicked it. Will slowed down and crashed into the Black Lake.

Dumbledore jumped into the water and swam after the now drowning Will. He dived under the water, his wizard's hat floating to the surface and emerged a moment later with the unconscious Will in his arms, swimming back to the shoreline. Then, with a small pop, he and Will were gone. Dumbledore placed Will into one of the hospital beds and went to get Madam Pomfrey. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lyra rushed into the hospital wing and over to Will's bed. Dumbledore came out of Madam Pomfrey's office and walked over to them. He muttered something in that strange language that Harry heard him say before and looked down at Will.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over, looking at Will and waving her wand, checking his temperature, breathing, if there were any cuts or bruises and finally said that he was going to be alright but would be in a coma for two days. She left the group around him and went back into her office.

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore after a while.

"Well, he summoned his broomstick and took off. Then it looked as though the broom started shuddering and he want higher; it looked like he was going to go into space. Then it looked like he fell off his broom and fell." Said Ron really fast.

Dumbledore nodded. "I think we should leave him alone. I've asked Madam Pomfrey to inform you all when he awakes."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

Will awoke on Saturday, the day of the Yule Ball and got out of bed. His legs were unstable and his knees buckled. Madam Pomfrey rushed out of her office in her nightgown and Will guessed that it was still very early.

"Back in bed now. You suffered quite a fall. You shouldn't get out of bed just yet." She picked him up and placed him back into his bed.

Will looked around and saw that he had loads of card and sweets all around his bed. He went to the nearest card beside his bed and read it.

_Will,_

_Hope you get better soon._

_From Harry, Ron and Hermione._

Will opened the next one.

_Will,_

_Hope you get better soon. And I'm sorry for everything._

_Love from Lyra._

Will smiled. At least she had said sorry. He opened one at the end of his bed.

_Will,_

_Hope you get better for the Yule Ball, and if you wake up then, do you want to go to it with me?_

From Romilda Vane.

Romilda Vane. Romilda Vane. Where had he heard that name before? _Oh yeah_. Thought Will, _She was one of the second years I had frightened a few days after I came._

Will opened the next card, he had got another invitation to go with to the Yule Ball. It looked like almost going into space was amazing to other people. But he had just wanted to let go and be free.

_Will,_

_Hope you get better soon. Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me is your awake?_

_Katie Bell._

She was in the year above Will. _An older woman eh?_ He chuckled at his little joke and opened another card.

_Will,_

_I hope you get better soon and do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?_

_Megan Jones. Hufflepuff._

Will had never heard of her, but his newly acquired fame was influencing everybody.

_Dear Will,_

_Hope your better soon. Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?_

Hannah Abbott. 

Will scanned through the rest of the cards he had received and got more invitations. He rested his head back against the pillow waited for the moment when he was allowed visitors. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lyra were first to find out and rushed down to the Hospital to see him. Will greeted them with a weak smile and motioned for them to come and sit next to him. Ron looked around in awe at the many invitations Will had received.

"Don't you have a detention with Snape?" asked Lyra.

"Not anymore. Dumbledore said to Snape that I should be allowed to go and that I was having a hard time."

"So who you gonna go with?" he asked eagerly. Hermione looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Ronald." She said.

Will laughed. "I don't know. Who do you think I should go with, seeing as you seem to know so much?"

"Well, looking at who asked you, I think you should go with Katie Bell or Romilda Vane."

"Ok then. Seeing as she's in the second year and wouldn't be going unless someone ask her, I'll go with Romilda Vane."

They talked for the rest of the day, until Madam Pomfrey came and said that Will needed to take another potion before he could go. Will gladly excepted and went off with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lyra to find Romilda Vane to tell her that he would go to the Ball with her.

She was sitting with a group of friends in front of the fire. Will walked up to her, her friends looked at him and giggled.

"Romilda," he said. Romilda turned around and looked up into Will's dark brown, ferocious eyes. "Do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Romilda nodded her head furiously and said, "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Great. Shall I see you down in the entrance hall in at eight?"

"Yes."

She got up with her gang of giggling friends and rushed of to her dorm to get ready. Will looked at his watch. 5:30. Will walked up the stairs to his own dorm laid down on his bed and instantly fell asleep. Will woke up and looked at his watch to see what time it was. 7:45. He had been asleep for two hours and fifteen minutes. Will quickly got up and saw there was a package at the end of his bed. He opened it found some dress robes and a note from Dumbledore. 'Enjoy the Yule Ball.' Will ran into the dorms bathroom and had a quick shower. He ran back into the dorm and dried his hair with his wand. He remembered a quick spell that Loki had taught him before Loki went into his coma. Will pictured himself in the dress robes and said "Change." His school robes disappeared and the dress robe jumped onto his body. He smartened the clothes a bit and walked out of the dorm and downstairs to the entrance hall were everyone was waiting for their dates.

Will made his way through the waiting couples to find Romilda. Will looked back up the stairs and saw Hermione, looking absolutely stunning. Her hair wasn't its normal bushy look, but in neat ringlets hanging down past her face, framing it like a picture. Her dress giving her figure a curvy look and snuggling nicely to her. Will looked next to her and saw Lyra in s breath taking dress that was making sure that her perfect figure looked its best. Her normally dirty blonde hair, now shinning brightly in a long ponytail. Will couldn't take his eyes off these beautiful women walking own the stairs. There was a little cough of someone wanting to be noticed. Will looked behind him to find Romilda Vane standing there, looking quite pretty, but Will couldn't take his mind from Hermione and Lyra.

"Quiet please," shouted McGonagall over the chatter of the student eagerly awaiting the Yule Ball. "Can I have the Champions and their dates over here please? And can the rest of you enter the hall quickly."

The four champions made their way over to McGonagall and she told them that they would be dancing first. So they entered into the hall and saw that it was completely white, covered with snow, ice and mistletoe. They looked around in awe and made their way into the centre of the room and waited for the music to start.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

**End of Chapter 11.**


	12. Chapter 12: Answer Me!

I don't own Harry Potter or His Dark Materials. I only own the characters Zephyr and Loki Raziya. And Teraphim. I've made up some creatures, the 'Volcanus Iumentum' and the South African Scorpiontail. It's my own creation so if you want to use it, ask first.

Thanks

oohTHATguy

**Answer Me! **

**Chapter 12**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The day after the Yule Ball, everyone was staying in bed or opening their Christmas presents. Lyra got out of bed and jumped on her presents, ripping them open to reveal the treasures inside. She had got a book play called 'Hélas, j'ai Transguiré mes Pieds' which roughly translated means 'Alas, I have Transfigured my Feet' by Malecrit. A pack of Exploding snap cards from Ron, and a box of heart shaped chocolates and a little silver locket. But nothing from Will. Lyra wasn't really surprised, Will had always hated Christmas and always will, she guessed.

Will woke up to the sounds of rustling, oohing and wowing at the things they had got for Christmas. Will sighed and got up, and to his surprise, he noticed a small stack of presents waiting for him.

"Change!" Will's clothes switched with his school clothes, seeing as he hadn't any clothes that weren't ruined.

"Aren't you gonna open your prezzy's?" asked Ron, tossing aside red jumper with the letter R embodied in royal blue.

"I hate Christmas." Growled Will, walking out of the dorm and out the portrait hole.

Will walked down the stairs and across a corridor to Dumbledore's office. As he stated the password, the gargoyle protecting Dumbledore's office, jumped aside, admitting Will to pass. Will climbed the stairs, knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello Will, strawberry bonbon?" Dumbledore asked, motioning for Will to sit down in the chair in front of him.

"No thanks sir. I was wondering if I could get a job, since I don't have any money. So do you know anywhere I can get one?" asked Will, surprising Dumbledore with wanting to work on Christmas.

"Well, you can always go to Diagon Ally and work in a shop there. When would you like to leave?"

"Now."

Dumbledore nodded, walked round his desk to the fireplace and threw some green powder that he took from a bowl beside it, into the fire, which instantly turned green.

"Step into the fire place and say clearly, 'Diagon Ally'." Dumbledore said, a smile creeping onto his face when he saw the look of confusion on Will's face.

Will stepped into the fire, confusion written all over his face and stated Diagon Ally. Will covered his face as soot flew over his. His head was spinning and he allowed a little bit of space between his hands to see what was happening. Green was everywhere and he could see fireplaces all over the wizarding world, he saw children opening presents, playing tricks and laughing. Will looked upon happy families and sighed. He felt his feet touch the floor and tried to steady himself as stepped out into a dusty pub. Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace behind him and dusted the soot off of himself.

"Happy Christmas, Tom. How's business for you?" asked Dumbledore merrily.

"Not too well, Albus." Tom glumly replied.

"Well then, I shall have a butterbeer. Will?"

"Yeah, I'll have one as well" Will said, looking quite surprised. Tom smiled and produced two bottles from underneath the counter.

Dumbledore grabbed them both and motioned for Will to sit down next to him at a table. They drank they're butterbeer in silence, Dumbledore smiling all the while, and left. They walked into a small back porch and Dumbledore tapped the wall a few times and stepped back. As soon as he stepped back, bricks started disappearing to form an arch. Even though Will had been in the wizarding world, something's were still quite cool to him. They stepped through and down the street.

"Where would you like to work? I'm sure I can find you somewhere." Said Dumbledore.

"Umm, how 'bout there?" Will pointed to Flourish and Blott's.

"Why don't we have a look?" Dumbledore walked over to the shop and opened the door. A young man at the counter looked up and smiled.

"What can I do for you Dumbledore?" the man asked, putting down the book he was reading.

"Will, here, was wondering if he could work here for the remainder of the Christmas holidays?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I should think so, but are you sure you want to work during the holidays?" the man asked Will.

"Yes, sir, I do."

"Well ok, I suppose you can work here for the holidays. When do you want to start?"

"I can start today."

"Great. Well I'll show you around."

"I guess it's my time to go. Will, at closing time, use the fireplace in the leaky cauldron and say 'Griffindor Tower'. Happy Christmas." Dumbledore smiled and walked back towards the door.

"Bye Sir."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The man's name was Shaun Tongue and his uncle was the great grandson of Blott, of Flourish and Blott's. Shaun worked here with his uncle and a woman called Melissa who came in on weekends. Will started his work at Flourish and Blott's with sorting the books. He had always loved reading books and this job was quite easy. He would get paid 1 galleon and 7 sickles an hour, which was good money for a teenager. Will came in everyday at nine o'clock and left at six o'clock, he had lunch at one and did odd jobs, like put books on shelves; count the stocks; help the customers find the books they wanted and make Shaun, his uncle and Melissa cups of tea's. After a week of working in the store, Will had been well aquatinted to Shaun, his uncle and Melissa and had begun doing things like taking money to the bank. People always trusted Will after a while and could see that he wouldn't betray their trust if asked.

Will was stacking the shelves one-day, when there was an explosion outside. He went out to investigate what had happened. He saw an Auror who was trying to keep people away from the hole that had been blasted into the ground. Will asked a man standing beside the shop what happened.

"A madman has escaped from Azkaban, has stolen an Aurors wand and is blasting the street apart for locking him up." the man said.

Will heard the madman shout something. "THIS IS FOR LOCKING ME AWAY." There was another explosion and the crowd of Aurors was thrown back by the force of the spell that hit the ground. "THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE STILL LOCKED IN AZKABAN! _AVADA KEDAVRA_" there was a green flash of light and he heard a heavy thump on the ground.

Will couldn't take any more of this. The guy was obviously a nutter who needed silencing. Will jumped into the sky, transforming into his dragon form and flew over the madman, bringing his wings in and landing next to the man. Will flicked his tail and the man was thrown over to the side of the street. The man was hit so fast he hadn't seen what had hit him. Will transformed back quickly. He looked at the stunned Aurors, who quickly surrounded the man, unconscious at the other side of the road. A crowd of wizards and witches surrounded him, asking how he did that, curious about this boy and the power he had to knock a fully grown man into unconsciousness, when trained Aurors couldn't get him. It was time for Will to become inconspicuous again, so he performed the magic that had deflected all kinds of curiosity away from his mother and kept them safe for years. But it wasn't actual magic, more a way of behaving. He made himself quiet, dull and slow, his eyes drooping and in under a minute he became less interesting, less attractive to attention and boring to watch. The people became fed up with this dull boy, and turned away to watch the capture of the man that had blown up some of the street. Will walked back into the shop, hoping to not be questioned by any of the Aurors and went back to his shelf stacking. He waited for an hour before going outside for his break. The holes in the street had been repaired and a few Aurors remained here, patrolling the streets in case of anymore attacks happened. Melissa and Shaun walked in.

"Hey, Will, did you see what happened in the street earlier?" asked Melissa.

"No, I was at Gringotts." Which was true, he had been in Gringotts only moments before the attack had happened.

"Oh well, I heard that a kid had transformed into a dragon and whacked the guy away." She said excitedly.

"Wow," said Will, faking being excited. Melissa walked off, sat down behind the counter and picked up a book to read. Shaun walked over to Will.

"I saw." He said. Will looked at him confused. "I know it was you."

"Yuh do? Well, I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it wasn't me." Lied Will

"You don't have to lie to me. I saw you change back, stand around for a minute and come back into the shop."

Will gave in. if Shaun had seen him, there was no point in lying to him. "Well, if you do know, can you not go spreading it around that I'm an animagus? I kinda did it illegally."

Shaun smiled. "Sure. So, your last day, eh? What you going to do with the money you've earned?"

"I'm going to buy some proper clothes and some spell books."

"Hey, since you did so much work around here, you can have the books for free. How bout that?"

"Thanks."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will walked out of Flourish and Blott's earlier today because Shaun let him go and get his new robes. He walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and looked around for some help. Madam Malkin came out from an office in the back when she heard the tinkling shop doorbell.

"How may I help you sir." She asked as she carefully made her way towards Will.

"I was wondering if I could get some casual robes and a travelling cloak?" requested Will.

"Yes. If you'll just walk this way, I shall get you fitted. What colours do you want?"

"Black please."

He followed Madam Malkin round a corner and over to a pedestal, where she motioned for him to stand on. Will stood on the pedestal and Madam Malkin waved her wand, which made a set of black robes appear and danced onto Will's body, fitting to his shape and size. She then disappeared and reappeared with a long black travelling cloak and put around Will, adjusting the size with her wand. After a lot of poking and pulling with her wand she was done. Will walked up to the counter and paid 5 galleons for the clothes. He changed into his new robes and put his school robes in a bag and left to go back to Flourish and Blott's.

"So, Will, what books do you want?" asked Shaun, putting down the book he was reading. "Have a look around."

Will walked around, looking at all the spell books the shop had to offer. He wondered round the shop, looking at what it had to offer. The one thing that had caught his eyes when he was stacking the shelves the day before. Will walked over to it, picked it up and stared at it. The front cover of the book had backwards golden writing over the front that was shining the letters on to whatever surface it the light shone on. Will cast the light onto the floor and the writing came out clear, saying '_The secret to you secret magical ability_'. Will walked back over to Shaun, who had picked up another book, and put his own book on the counter.

"This is the one I want." Will said. Shaun nodded and put down the book he was reading.

"I think I'm going to close up now. Will, if you ever want a job again, your place here is always welcome." Shaun smiled and got up to close the shop.

"Thanks. Bye." Will ran out of the shop and down the street to the leaky cauldron, the snow slowly falling down on him as he rushed through the arch into the back corner of the run down pub. He walked up to the fireplace, threw some floo powder into it and stepped in. Will stated Griffindor Tower, disappearing from the pub and reappearing in the Griffindor common room.

No one was here and Will guessed that they were all outside, enjoying the last day of the Christmas holidays in the snow. Will walked out through the portrait hole and down into the kitchens. He walked up to the closest house elf and asked for some food and drink. The elf nodded and scurried off and came back two minutes later with the food and drink in a little picnic basket. Will walked back up the stairs, into the entrance hall and walked outside, his new robes fluttering in the wind. Will walked down to his favourite spot, under the beach tree, placed down the picnic basket, dried away the snow and sat down against the tree and cast the warming charm on himself and taking out the book he had got.

Will opened the first page and read;

_Over a thousand years ago, the four greatest witches and wizards of the age shared a dream, to create a school where young people of the wizarding world could study and be trained in the magical arts they needed to become skilled, fully-trained wizards. These four great wizards each founded one of the Houses of the school that they worked together to form: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They have been referred to as The Hogwarts Four. _

_For a number of years, this arrangement worked just fine. Each of the founders took a group of students to be in their own house and even though they had differences of opinion about who should be trained, the house system helped them all to work together. However, as the years went by, the differences between Gryffindor and Slytherin became a serious rift. Eventually Slytherin left the school. Hogwarts teaches magic to its students but the thing it doesn't teach is how to release you inner powers to make your magic even stronger._

Will thought about how you could make yourself even more powerful with inner powers. If he could use his inner powers he could join with his father and destroy Potter more quickly than anyone could imagine. 'The Dark Prince', that was what Wormtail had called him. _I'm going to use that_. He though. He took a bite from a piece of chicken and read on;

_To release your inner power, you must concentrate on all the things that make you mad, angry and happy, fill you body with these thoughts. Once you feel the energy burn through you, the magic that you produce will be stronger and more powerful. When using light magic the more thoughts and memories that make you happy shall make the spell more powerful in its own way and vice versa. Dark magic, even though dubbed 'dark' is only Dark magic when the caster uses it for dark purposes, example given, hurting innocents. When using 'Dark' magic, it would be best to think of happy thoughts and memories._

Will knew what he would think about when he was using Dark Magic, Harry lying dead on the floor and Lyra in his arms. He laughed and went back to reading.

_Another way of tapping secret abilities is using not your own magic, but the magic around you. Example given, the power of Mother Nature. Take in everything. Notice every little detail of everything. The wind blowing, the earth's continents shifting, the individual blades of grass, the insect, the flowers, each and everyone of these things has its own magic, take your own powers from theirs, making your stronger. Feel their power and let it run through you like a wild fire….._

Will stopped reading and looked up. He had heard someone approaching him and saw their feet cross up as they sat down cross-legged. Sitting in front of him was a girl.

"Why you out here in the cold?" the girl asked, cocking her head slightly.

"Why do you care?" snorted Will looking back down to his book.

"Who else would."

"My father."

"And who's your father?"

"A man."

"What's his name?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Will, starting to smile. The girl nodded. "My father is Lord Voldemort." The girl shuddered but laughed.

"Yeah right."

"I'm being truthful."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named doesn't care for anybody. He can't have a son. You're not his son."

"You're right, I'm not his son, I'm just joking."

"Come inside, you must be freezing. Its about half past nine!"

"Fine." Will got up and walked back to the castle with this girl. "What's your name anyway?"

"Lisa."

They walked up to the Griffindor tower and through the portrait hole. They bade each other good night and went to their separate dorms. Will got into bed and immediately fell asleep.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Lessons resumed the next day, as everyone had come back the day before and everyone got into their daily routines again. Harry walked into his first lesson, Defence Against the Dark Arts and sat down at the front of the class with Lyra, Hermione and Ron. The lesson began with Moody lecturing them about when he was an Auror. Will strode in twenty minutes after the lesson had started, sat down at the back and put his feet up onto the desk.

"Mr Parry, do you think you could be so kind as to explain why you twenty minutes late with you feet on the table?" shouted Moody while writing about how to tell the liars from the truth when under the imperius curse on the black board.

"I'm sorry _Sir_. I was in the library." Will was going to have fun with this impostor.

"And why were you in the library?"

"I was looking through the books for my _bloodline_." Will smiled and rocked back on his chair. Moody's face went pale and he turned back to the board.

"Very well then." The class stared, open mouthed, at Will, how he was daring to speak against Moody. Everyone knew he was crazy and getting on his bad side was like granting your own death wish. Moody looked at the class and shouted. "He is being excused because of the Triwizard Tournament! NOW COPY THE WORK ON THE BOARD!"

Will laughed and copied down the work.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"The Third task shall be held on Friday the thirteenth of next month. Mr Bagman wishes to speak with the four champions tomorrow during third period in my office. So champions, I advise you to study hard and get a good nights sleep." Said Dumbledore once everyone had finished their food.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Lyra and Will walked back to the Griffindor common room.

"New Year." Said Lyra as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Happy New Year to you too." Said the Fat Lady as she swung open to admit then to the common room.

The five sat down and began talking about the third task.

"Harry, have you been doing any practising for the third task?" asked Hermione, Lyra agreed with her, her head against Harry's chest, sitting on his lap.

"Of course I have. I have to wise up for the third task." Harry laughed. Will got up, trying to make no one notice his absence.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" asked Lyra, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to go do some research in the library." Said Will, not breaking his stride.

"I'm coming as well. I've got a ton of translation to do for my Ancient Runes class." Said Hermione, getting out of her chair and following Will to the library.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will and Hermione walked up to Madam Pince and asked if they could go into the restricted section.

"The restricted section is off-limits to students with out passes or under the seventh year." Said Madam Pince, eyeing Will and Hermione suspiciously.

Will took out a piece of paper from his pocket and showed it to Madam Pince. "Oh all right. In you go." She said, finally giving in.

"So what's on the paper?" asked Hermione walking through the barrier to the restricted section.

"Nothing escapes your eyes does it?" Will laughed. He took out the paper again and showed it to Hermione.

"But this is from Moody. I thought you really pissed him off?"

"I did. But I know a way to get him to give me nearly anything." Will wandered off and started looking through the rows upon rows of books.

Hermione walked through the rows of books, looking for the Ancient Runes section. She walked up to a shelf with the word RUNES above it and looked through the books for better translator books. Will walked round the restricted section and found Hermione sitting reading books and checking her homework. He sat down next to her and opened a book. Will quickly read through the book and took in everything it had to offer. After an hour he had read the first book he had found and had started the second book, hastily skimming through the pages before the library closed. Madam Pince came round the shelves, told them that the library was closing and waddled off. Hermione and Will packed up their stuff and started to leave. They walked out the library chatting and started their way back to the Griffindor common room. A sudden idea came to Will, as they climbed the stairs, to get back at Harry. They walked along the fourth floor corridor to another set of stairs that would take them straight outside the Griffindor portrait hole and Will turned around and kissed Hermione. Turning to rush into a secret passageway that Will had seen on the map, taking him to the room of requirement. He walked past the wall opposite the tapestry with the ballet-dancing trolls, thinking; _I need a sanctuary_. The door appeared and Will dashed into it and locked the door behind him, so no intruders could get in without knowing what he was using the room for.

Will turned around and seemed to be stood in a dark entrance hall of some kind. He flicked his wand hoping that if there were any unseen torches near by they would light. He was glad when a moment later the wall's torches burst into flame, filling the room with light. Now that he could see were he was going, he decide to have a look around. In his exploration Will discovered a series of medium size rooms including setting room, living quarters, a study, dueling chambers, potion lab, and a small kitchen, all dressed in black, silver and green. Will guessed that the last person to need a sanctuary was a big Slytherin fan because serpents, with emeralds for eyes and ruby's for tongues, were carved into the marble walls that surrounded the room and it looked as if someone was still being used because the sheets on the bed looked recently slept in. Will walked back into the study and saw one more room he had missed on earlier examination. Will walked towards the door and saw that writing carved into the door began to glow and come to life. Will slowed down as the door began to open and a tall silhouette stepped out closing the door behind itself. Will stepped back in surprised, his eyes trying to focus on the figure in front of him.

"How did you find this place, boy?" asked the figure in a heavy Scottish accent. Will guessed that it was a man from the deep growling sound that was his voice. Will tried to answer, but nothing came out. "Answer me boy!"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**End of Chapter 12**

**I now command you to REVIEW IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	13. Chapter 13: Knowledge is Power

You know the drill, I don't own much. Characters you know and love are not mine. So don't sue me…. Please. Sorry it took so long to put up, but I've had writer's block. I'm all better now. 

**Anywho, this is chappy 13. Tis called 'Knowledge is Power'. Enjoy or I shall destroy you! Mwahahahaha.**

**Chapter 13**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

Hermione was standing completely still in the middle of the fourth floor corridor, watching Will disappear through a passageway, not able to move from what had just happened. An owl flying over her finally brought her to her senses. She staggered up the stairs to the Portrait hole and stated the password and tottered into the common room, falling straight into one of the chairs in front of the fire. Ron looked at her, the expression on his face asking what had happened.

"Where's Will?" asked Harry looking around the common room.

"Meh." Mumbled Hermione.

"Something must have happened, you look all airheaded." Lyra joked. Hermione gave her an 'I'll tell you later look' and said nothing. "Right well I'm going to bed. Night."

Hermione got up and followed her back to their dorm.

"So will you tell me what happened?" asked Lyra, sitting down on her bed. Hermione gave in and told her what had happened.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX **

**(Last Chapter)**

"_How did you find this place, boy?" asked the figure in a heavy Scottish accent. Will guessed that it was a man from the deep growling sound that was his voice. Will tried to answer, but nothing came out. "Answer me boy!"_

"Well, boy. Are you going to answer me?" the man was starting to get impatient.

"I wanted a Sanctuary so I went to the room of requirement and when I asked it to change into one, I opened the door and it was here." said Will, his voice finally returning to him. The man seemed to be thinking it over.

"What is your name young one?" asked the man. "Your full name please."

"William Marvolo Parry."

"Marvolo…. Marvolo… he was one of mine. How do you come by that name?"

"He was my great-grandfather."

"Do you speak Parseltongue?" Will nodded. "_Then you are one of mine._" Slytherin added in Parseltongue.

"_Sorry, but who are you?_" Will hissed back

"_Young one, do not tell me you don't recognise me? I thought it would be clear!_" Will shook his head. "_I am Lord Salazar Slytherin, Lord of Slytherin House, Lord of the Basilisk - King of Serpents, Speaker of the Ancient and Sacred Language of Snakes. And you are my Heir. And the first to uncover my Private Quarters._"

"_Y-your Slytherin? In out History of Magic classes, we were told you died!_" Slytherin looked at Will stunned and then burst out laughing.

"_The Founders of Hogwarts have found a way to keep ourselves alive and cheat death. But they keep me trapped here, in my own sanctuary. The Chamber of Secrets. They change their appearance every so often to keep me trapped._" Will looked at Slytherin in awe. He had managed to cheat death. His father would want to hear about this. Understanding dawned on Slytherin. "_Tell me boy, how did you enter this establishment?_"

"_I went through the RoR _(Room of Requirement),_ by calling upon a sanctuary._" Said Will taking into account that Slytherin wasn't actuary there. More of an image of himself, trying to grow stronger.

"_Will you help me escape?_" asked Slytherin, sounding very desperate. Will nodded. "_Well as you can see, I do not have a real body, so I will need to share yours._" Will froze for a second before nodding his head. Sharing a body, what does that mean? Almost reading his mind Slytherin answered. "_All I shall be doing is be basically floating around in the back of your head. I will be able to talk to you and you me, by thinking what you want to say. I will be able to use your body to use magic. That's basically it. What say you?_"

Will nodded and braced himself as Slytherin climbed into Will's body, (**A/N: Wearing him like a glove, ow chicka chicka ow. Anyone who's seen the first season of the Boosh will know what I'm on about.**) and into the back of his brain. Will felt a bit woozy but stood his ground even though he felt heavier with Slytherin inside his brain, telling him things and floating there, doing nothing.

"_I shall need to take control of your entire body to make sure that the wards in place around this sanctuary do not break._" Said Slytherin, his voice echoing around the inside of Will's head.

"_Ok. But what are you going to do?_" Will was a bit nervous. He didn't want to find out what it was like to be possessed, but was quite interested to find out what it felt like.

"_Like you thought. Possess you. Get ready._" Will felt like his body had left him, turned around and start throwing knifes into his floating essence. Will felt like he wanted to kill himself, for the pain was unimaginable, it was pain so unendurable, Will thought he were dead. They were fused together, bound by Will's body and Slytherin's power, and there was no way for Will to stop it. Will felt his jaw being forced open and an ancient language was spoken using his lungs for air, his tongue for the language and his voice for the sound. Will's arms were wrenched up and raw magic sprung from them, leaving pain behind it. As the magic jumped from Will's hand it left behind an imprint. Slytherin felt what happened and forced himself out of Will's body, causing Will to black out.

Slytherin frowned at the unconscious boy lying in front of him. Luckily the doppelganger had all ready been created to not upset the wards. Slytherin possessed Will, luckily he was already passed out, and exited through the RoR. He waited until the door had disappeared and walked past the space three times, calling upon a hideout. The door appeared and Slytherin was about to step into it, but was stopped by a prefect.

"Excuse me. Students aren't supposed to be out of bed at this time. Even Triwizard Champions." Said the Prefect grabbing the possessed Will's shoulder. Slytherin, using Will's eyes, looked at the prefect and laughed.

"I am no student." Slytherin laughed grasping the prefect's hand and sending a surge of magic down his arm, shocking the prefect and blasting him into unconsciousness. Slytherin laughed again and walked into the room of requirement, muttering the memory charm as he stepped through the door.

Slytherin quickly closed, locked and magically protected the door before taking Will's body into a bedroom and jumping out of the young body.

"I shall find out what you did to boy. I shall find out." He said before leaving the room.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Really?" asked Lyra for the fourth time now. Hermione looked at her again and giggled. "I knew it would happen, sooner or later."

"Oh really?" asked Hermione, looking at Lyra, trying to calculate what she was going to say. "And why is that?"

"Well, you two are much better together, then me and him. And Krum only likes your looks, not who you are."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will woke up in a pitch-black room. He freaked out, shooting out of the bed he was lying on, fully clothed. The pain shooting around his body made him remember what had happened yesterday. Will plunged his hand into his pocket and felt the smooth metal surface of the pendant, reassuring himself that it was still there. He sighed and started to look around. Where was he, Will asked himself. He walked through the rooms, taking into his surroundings. He thought he had either been drugged and taken away somewhere, or when he had black out, Slytherin took control of his body and moved it into the RoR. But maybe that was all a dream and when he had called a sanctuary last night, this is what came.

"_The second theory is the right one, boy._" Said a voice in the back of his head. _Oh no, I'm hearing voice's now!_ Thought Will. He heard the voice in the back of his head start laughing again. "_No, boy. It really is I, Salazar Slytherin. And I have found out what you did to me. For some reason you have copied my memory's, 'Downloaded' them me and used them for your own. I don't believe it was intentional but you definitely have my memories in yourself. Meaning you know everything I know._"

"_Really? Is that true? I'm now as powerful in the way of magic as you are? One of the great Founders of Hogwarts_." Asked Will, his eye's lighting up at the thought that he could be the most powerful Wizard at Hogwarts. Even more powerful than Dumbledore maybe.

"_I believe so. But you may not be as powerful as Dumbledore, for he is-_" he didn't finish his sentence because Will butted in.

"_A direct descendant from Merlin_."

"_You do have my Knowledge. But use it wisely, it took me over fifty years to receive all that knowledge. Use it wisely. It's not everyday that a boy of fourteen gains the knowledge of a man of 1094_ (**A/N: Just to make sure yuh know, I'm only guessing the age he would be. Kay?**) _In one night. Remember this, knowledge is power, power that can not always be controlled, watch your self_." Will nodded and looked down at his watch.

_9:15_. _Crap_, thought Will, _I'm late for Potions._

"Change" said Will, picturing his clean school robes.

"_Tell me, Young one. How did you come to be in Griffindor House, when you are a direct descendant from me?_" asked Slytherin, hissing a little in his anger.

"_I asked the sorting hat to put me in Griffindor, because that was were my friend was sorted into. At least I still think she's my friend_."

Will pelted out of the RoR and down to potions, taking all the short cuts he knew to skip flights of stairs. He jumped the last few stairs leading to the dungeons and the potion rooms. He knocked on the door of potions room five and waited patiently. The door opened and the greasy haired potions teach smiled at Will.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A student late and with no note I see. You still owe me a detention as well. So we shall make that a weeks worth of detentions starting this Sunday. What do you say about that, Mr Parry?" asked Snape, a cruel smile creeping onto his face.

"Hmm, what do I have to say about that? What I have to say is I'm fifteen minutes late to a theory lesson that nobody enjoys doing, when its already really easy. And umm, what else? Oh yeah, your probably just picking on me because you got picked on yourself when you were at Hogwarts. So don't go saying that I have to spend my free weekends with you in a dirty old classroom. Kay?"

Snape looked at Will as he walked to the only seat left. Right at the front next to Hermione, who blushed and looked away, but Will didn't notice.

"Everyone get out your cauldrons, we shall be making Veritaserum. You do not have it in your potions textbook so it shall appear on the board. Parry, you shall not start work on the Veritaserum until you have completed an essay on the workings of the Wolfsbane potion. You may start now." Snape waved his wand and parchment appeared on the front of his desk. He waved it again and the instructions on the board. "Parry, you have thirty minutes to complete it."

Will looked down at the paper below him and banged his head on the table. A voice popped into the back of his head. "_What are you doing? You have my memories, you can do this, young one_." Will smiled and closed his eyes, searching through the memories that he had got off of Slytherin. The voice popped into his head again. "_You really need to sort your memories, boy. Then you'll be able to look through them more easily_." "_Ok_." He thought back.

Will started searching through his memories and Slytherin's. Putting his to the left and Slytherin's to the right. Slytherin's memories were already sorted, so Will only needed to sort his own memories. Which was good, because sorting his memories, as well as Will's own, would have taken years. Will explored Slytherin's memories and finally, after about ten minutes, found the one he needed. The workings of the Wolfsbane potion. He quickly jotted down it and handed it to Snape, before getting out his cauldron and setting to work on finding the right memory and using it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The lesson ended and everyone had finished their Veritaserum, bottling it up and sticking it on Snape's desk and getting rid of the rest. Will took another vial from inside his pocket and quickly scooped up some more of the clear liquid, before clearing the rest. He exited the classroom quickly and went straight to the RoR.

"You know boy, I think that you should sort you memories." Said Slytherin, floating in the back of Will's head as he made his way there.

"From being inside my mind, I thought you knew I was!" Will almost shouted. He was getting annoyed with Slytherin in the back of his head.

"There's no need to shout, boy. You should respect your elders. Especially me, you wouldn't be here if it weren't for me."

"Oh, and how is that?"

"If I hadn't have had a child, that child would never of had another child and so on, until your father had you! So don't think I'm not part of you."

"FINE!" shouted Will, forcing Slytherin out of his head, by use of Slytherin's own Occlumency skills.

"Who are you talking to, Will," asked Harry as he made his way up to Will.

"No one."

"Alright, anyway, we have got to go to a Tournament meeting"

"Alright." Sighed Will. The voice popped back into his head. "_Do not use my own powers against me!_"

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Where did Will rush off to?" asked Hermione, looking towards Lyra.

"I don't know." Lyra said anxiously. Truth be told, she was really worried, he didn't look healthy when he came to potions and she still loved him, but more like a brother than anything else.

"He's been really secretive since he kissed you." Said Harry, as if from out of nowhere.

"How did you find out?" asked Hermione looking a little scared as to how he found out.

"Oh, I have my ways." He smiled, kissed Lyra and headed down to break.

"Harry Potter?" asked a little girl, knowing full well who he was.

"Yes?"

"I have a note from Professor Dumbledore for you."

"Thanks," said Harry, taking the note off the little girl and watching her run away quickly. "I gotta go to a Tournament meeting. I go and find Will first."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will and Harry made their way down to the Quidditch pitch in complete silence. Finally, Harry broke it by saying; "I wonder what the Third Task is going to be. I heard Fleur going on yesterday about underground tunnels."

They walked out of the Entrance hall and down the field to the Quidditch pitch and entered the stadium. As they entered, Harry and Will looked at the maze, now sitting where once was luscious green grass.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice that Harry recognised as Ludo Bagman, who waved them over to the middle of the pitch with Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madam Maxime, Fleur and Krum. They made their way over, quietly studying the maze. "You'll have you Quidditch pitch back to normal after the third task. Now, you all know why were here. The Triwizard Tournament. Well, the third task, is really quite simple. The Triwizard cup shall be placed in the maze and the first Champion to touch it wins."

"So we seemply ave to get through ze maze?" asked Fleur, smiling, since she had to fore fit the second task.

"No, there will be obstacles, of course, but yes that's practically everything. Hagrid is providing a number of creatures, spells, traps, all that sort of thing. Now, the champions who are in the lead with points shall get first entry to the maze, so that will be, Mr Potter, Mr Parry, Mr Krum, and then of course Miss Delacour. But you shall all be entering from different positions, so its fare game for anybody. Should be fun, eh? Tonight everyone. Be ready."

Harry knew that the creatures Hagrid would be providing would be things like giant fire-breathing stick insects or something of the sort and laughed at the thought.

"Any questions?" asked Bagman, a grin from ear to ear, etched onto his face. Everyone shook theirs heads and he continued. "Well, lets get back to the castle. Get studying and all." He laughed and wondered off.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will ran off to the RoR, not bothering to go to divination.

Will didn't return from the RoR at the start of the next lesson. He stayed inside sorting and studying his and Slytherin's memories, using a pensive that had found its way into the room when he thought he was going to sort his memories.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

The end of the lesson came and Trelawney told everyone to pack up. Harry packed his things away and told Ron that he would see him in Transfiguration, because he needed to talk to Trelawney. Ron nodded and left the classroom with the crowd heading for the trapdoor. Harry waited until the last person had exited the trapdoor before approaching his professor.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something?" asked Harry, his fingers fidgeting upon the strap of his bag.

"Absolutely, Harry. What would you like to talk about." She answered, staring through her thick rimmed glasses at Harry, making her eyes three times their normal size.

"Well, last year, when I brought back the crystal-ball, you made a proh-" Harry didn't finish his sentence as professor Trelawney had started breathing very heavily and wheezing. "Professor, are you alright." Suddenly his eyes opened in realisation.

"_The Dark Lord will rise again, with his Servant's aid, greater and more powerful than he ever was, the Dark Lord shall rise again, and the Dark Lord's equal shall over through him, and take his place, more powerful than his predecessor._"

Harry looked at her and ran from the room, jumping down the trapdoor, and landing lopsided on his ankle. Remembering the healing spell, he quickly sorted his ankle and ran down the flight of stairs leading to the seventh floor corridor, taking the nearest secret passage to the next floor. He pelted out of the stairs behind the tapestry, and tapping the wall with his wand ran through another passage that would take him to the third floor. He came out the other end and dashed down the last flight of stairs, along the last corridor he needed to run past, and up to the stone gargoyle that protected Dumbledore's office. _Crap, I don't have the password._ He thought as he started saying sweets that Dumbledore liked.

"Strawberry Bon-bon! Sherbet lemon! Cherry lips! Pineapple chunks!" the gargoyle jumped aside and Harry laughed, running up the stairs and jumping the gap between the moving staircases and the door, banging on it.

"Open," said the calm voice from behind it. "Harry, I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry to barge in professor, but something has happened." Dumbledore stood, motioning for Harry to sit down at the chair in front of his desk.

"Now tell me, Harry, what happened?" asked Dumbledore, sitting down again.

"Well, last year, Professor Trelawney when I went back to professor Trelawney, she was breathing really heavily. Then she started saying something about Voldemort and Wormtail. And I went back again to talk to her about last year and she started breathing heavily, like she was in a trance and she said-"

Dumbledore leaned in. "Go on, Harry, what did she say?"

"'The Dark Lord will rise again, with his servants aid, greater and more powerful than he ever was, the dark lord will rise again, and the dark lords equal shall over through him, and take his place, more powerful than his predecessor.'"

Dumbledore leaned back, in deep thought. After a few moments, he leaned forward and stood up. "Harry, I'm going to tell you something, that I should have told you in your first year, but put off for fear that you might be too young. An old man's mistake. I am going to tell you everything. I only ask for a little patience." Harry looked at Dumbledore, trying to figure out what he was about to say, and why it took so long.

"Four years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, safe and whole, just as I planned. Not knowing about the fame, the money, the night. Almost whole I should say. You had suffered at you aunt and uncle's house. You might be asking yourself - why did the old coot put me with them and not a wizarding family? My answer is that my priority was to keep you alive. Voldemort had vanquished only hours before, but his supporters where still out there, angry and desperate and very violent. And I had to make my decision, too, with regard to the years ahead. Did I believe that Voldemort was truly dead? Will receiving notes from Voldemort showed me that he is still alive somewhere. Maybe not completely alive, but alive."

Harry nodded along, taking in everything that Dumbledore had just said. "I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. But I also knew he was weak. And so I made the hardest decision of my life. You would be protected by an ancient magic of which he knows and despises and which he has always, therefore, underestimated. I am speaking, of course, of the fact that your mother died to save you. I put my trust in that protection and in your mother's blood. And in doing so, I had to take you to her only living relative."

"But you could have given me to a family like the Weasley's. Aunt Petunia doesn't love me." Said Harry at once. "They would have loved me. She doesn't give a damn."

"But yet she still took you in. while you can still call home the place where your mother's blood dwells, there you cannot be touched or harmed by Voldemort. And your aunt knows this. Four years ago, then" Continued Dumbledore, as though he had not paused in his story. "You remember the events of your first year, as clearly as I do. You faced Voldemort, in the chambers that protected the Philosophers (**A/N**: American version Sorcerers) Stone and stopped him returning to a body. And you survived again. I was prouder that you than words could say. Yet there was a flaw in this plan, which I knew would pop up sooner or later. And yet, knowing how important it was that my plan should succeed, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it. And here was my first task, as you lay in the hospital wing, weak from your struggle with Voldemort."

"I don't understand sir." Said Harry.

"Remember you asking me, why Voldemort tried to kill you as a baby?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued. "Ought to I have told you then?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, told him what? "Do you not see the flaw in my plan yet? Well as you know, I decided not to tell you. Eleven, I told my self, was much too young. So we entered the next year, and once again you met challenges even grown wizards have never face. But you did not ask me that year, but we came into very close quarters to the subject. I didn't tell you, because I told myself the same thing I said the year before, you were too young. Hardly any better than eleven. As you left my presence, bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated, I felt the uneasy pain of guilt as I though maybe that was the right time to tell you. Do you see Harry? Do you see the flaw that I had so openly fallen into? The on I had foreseen but did nothing to stop. The one I had told myself to anything to stop it happening."

"I don't-"

"I cared too much." Dumbledore simply. "I cared more for your happiness than you knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for your life, than the lives you could have saved had I told you, more for your life than the lives lost if you failed. In other words I acted exactly as Voldemort expects we fools in love to act. And so, we entered the third year. I watched as you mastered the Patronus charm and fort off thousands of Dementors to save Sirius and rescued him from near death. Was I to tell you then, the moment when you had so triumphantly saved your godfather from the clutches of the Ministry? My excuses were beginning to run out. Young you might be, but you had proved yourself worthy of such knowledge. I knew the time must come soon. This year, how you have been entered into the Triwizard Tournament and survived Dragons and such. I knew the time must come soon. And now tonight, I know you have long been ready for the knowledge I have kept from you for so long, because you have proved that I should have place the burden upon you before this. My only defence is this: I have watched you struggling under more burdens than any other student who has ever passed through this school and I could not bring myself to add another – the greatest one of all."

Harry waited, but Dumbledore did not speak.

"Voldemort tried to kill me because someone said he should." Understanding dawned on Harry. Hermione, when they were first about to take divination for the first time, said that some witches and wizards could predict the future, making prophecy's, as the term was. "A prophecy had been made about me and Voldemort. And he went to kill me so it would never happen."

Harry's eye's clouded and he was reminded of a time when he was a baby. A faint voice filled his ears as he remembered looking into the face of his dad.

"…Neither can live, while the other survives… I've told Frank and Alice… go into hiding…" the voice and images faded out and were replace by the image of a younger looking Sirius.

"Make… Secretkeeper… be the obvious choice…" the image was blurry but Harry could make out that it was Sirius talking. Harry was brought back into present time.

"Neither can live while the other survives." Harry said. Dumbledore looked at Harry, watching him intently.

"Would you like to hear the prophecy?" asked Dumbledore after awhile; standing up and walking over to a cabinet in the corner as Harry nodded. Dumbledore took out a stone basin and brought it to his desk. He brought out his wand and put the tip to his own temple dragging with the wand a long silvery, gossamer-fine strand of thought and deposited it into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment, before, with a sigh, raising his wand and prodding the silvery surface.

The figure of Professor Trelawney rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses. The image floating atop the Pensieve started breathing heavily and a mystic voice echoed from her open mouth.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows now, either must die at the hands of the other, for neither can live while the other survives._"

The image of Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished. A few minutes passes as neither Harry nor Dumbledore nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent.

"Professor Dumbledore?" asked Harry very quietly, for Dumbledore; still staring at the Pensieve, looked lost in thought. "Did that mean, that I have to kill Voldemort?"

"Yes. But Voldemort only heard some of it, and so he came after you. The odd thing is, Harry, that Sybill could have been making the prophecy about Neville Longbottom. Voldemort, thinking that the one that could destroy him, would be the one with the most power through family. He chose you, because you are a descendant from Griffindor, which was how you were able to pull the sword out of the sorting hat. He chose you because of Heritage. Both you and Neville were born at the end of July that year. Both of whom had parents who had thrice defied Voldemort"

"But if Voldemort made me his equal, then what about this new prophecy? It said _And the Dark Lords equal shall over through him and shall take his place, more powerful than his predecessor_. Does that mean I'm going to take over as the knew Dark Lord?"

"I do not think so. I believe that it may be talking about someone else." Dumbledore stood up. "I believe that it is time to go down to the Great Hall for lunch."

They walked out the door and down the switching staircases to the great hall. Everyone was already tucking into the food as they entered and Harry sat down opposite to Ron and Hermione.

"Where've you been mate? You said you would come for Transfiguration." Asked Ron, taking a bite out of a chicken leg.

"I had to go see professor Dumbledore." Harry answer, looking up at Dumbledore, who nodded. "I'll tell you later."

Professor McGonagall came down from the teacher's table and walked up to Harry. "Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after lunch." She said.

"But the task's not 'til tonight!" said Harry.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The Champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance to greet them." McGonagall turned and walked away and Harry quickly turned to Ron and Hermione.

"She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?" he asked Ron blankly.

"Dunno" Said Ron, "Harry, I'd better hurry, I'm going to be late for Binns. See you later Harry."

"Bye Harry." Hermione said, jumping out of her seat quickly to get a good seat for History of Magic.

Harry finished his lunch in the emptying Great Hall and went to the room with the champion's families, expecting to see no one there. He walked into the room and saw that Krum was sitting in the corner talking to his parents in rapid Bulgarian. On the other side of the room, Fleur was jabbing away in French to her mother. Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle, was holding her mothers hand. She waved at Harry, who waved back. Then he saw Mrs Weasley and Bill standing in front of the fireplace, beaming at him.

"Surprise!" Mrs Weasley said excitedly, as Harry smiled broadly and walked over to them. "Thought we'd come and watch you!" and kissed him on the cheek.

"You all right?" said Bill, grinning at harry and shaking his hand. "Charlie told me about the Scorpiontail. Said you were incredible!"

Harry noticed as he looked around the room again, Fleur Delacour eyeing Bill with great interest… (**A/N:** You all know what happens. So I'm just going to skip ahead a little bit.)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in five minutes time would everyone please make their way down to the Quidditch pitch for the last task of The Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now." Said Dumbledore.

Harry and Will got up. The Griffindor's all along the table were applauding him: the Weasleys and Hermione all wished them good luck and the headed out the Great Hall. They walked onto the Quidditch pitch, which was now completely unrecognisable now. In the last few hours the hedges had grown even higher. Four entrances leading off into different directions, the passages beyond it looked dark and creepy. Five minutes later, the stands began to fill and; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first starts were settling in to their cosy blanket of sky. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall came walking into the stadium and approached by Bagman and the Champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had put his on the back of his coat.

"We are going to be patrolling the out side of the maze," said McGonagall, to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air and one of us will come and get you. Do you understand?" the champions nodded.

"Off you go then!" Bagman said brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck Harry," Whispered Hagrid.

Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered "_Sonorus_, Ladies and Gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament, is about to begin! Let me remind you of how the points currently stand. First place is Mr Harry Potter on 85 points, followed closely in second Mr William Parry on 84 points, both of Hogwarts school!" the cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In third place, on 75 points – Mr Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in last place, with 70 points, Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy! On my whistle Harry!" said Bagman. "Three – two – one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle and Harry hurtled into the maze, the path behind him closing off. Harry heard another whistle and knew Will had entered the maze as well. He ventured further and further into the maze muttering Lumos.

(**A/N:** I know that the maze doesn't actually close behind them, but I thought it was a nice touch)

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Will' PoV**

Will raced forward he wand at the ready. He turned around and saw the maze closing the way back. "_Lumos_." Will muttered as he strode further. Earlier that day, Will was examining Slytherin's memories and now had mastered all of Slytherin's magical qualities. He was a master Legilimens and Occlumens, he could now do spells in Parseltongue, he could detected magical essence, a master geomancer (creating symbols in the dirt to create magic), a master at scrying (seeing what is happening e.g. past present future) duridry, the way to stay alive for hundreds of years, and the knowledge of how he can die.

Will heard a whistle as Krum entered the maze and he moved on faster. A strange ticking in his mind stopped him in his tracks as a message appeared in front of his eyes. It read;

_Your father asked me to do this, so turn left and keep going right from there on. You will meet Potter at a junction where he will be coming from the left and you the right, both go straight on and the cup will be there. I shall take care of the other champions_.

"_Soooo, there's going to be some cheating in this competition?_" laughed Slytherin. Will smiled.

"And some killing. But I don't need help from him."

Will transformed into his dragon form blasting a hole in the twenty-foot hedge walls and stepping through. He transformed back and went on. He strode down a long straight path; he saw a flash of movement and a loud bark. Will ran to where he heard the bark and came face to face with a giant three-headed dog.

"Cerberus, the guard dog of the Underworld" growled Will, back in his old primary school, his teacher told them the story of Hercules and his twelve labours. Will had always loved Mythology and so he knew what to do. Will walked closer to the beast, his head bowed, humming a loving gentle tune. The beast's eyes on each head began to droop and Will walked closer, still humming the tune. Will was so close now, he could feel the breath on him and he looked up and patted the dog on the head. He scratched the dog behind each ear in turn and walked off.

"_How did you know that?_" asked Slytherin.

"The legend of Hercules."

Will flattened himself against the hedge as he saw a figure approach him. Will saw who it was and stepped out the shadows, smiling maniacally.

"Hello there."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**Harry's PoV**

As Harry move on through the maze, the point me spell telling him to go left, he heard a scream.

"Fleur?" Harry yelled. A deadly silence followed the scream as if their voice was cut off. Harry ran round the nearest corner, running into a dead end. Harry turned back and raced down another row. Left, right, left, left again. Harry found himself facing a few dead ends. He did the point me spell again, and found that he was going to far north. He turned back, took a right turn and saw an odd golden mist in front of him.

Harry approached it cautiously, pointing his wand at it. It looked like some kind of enchantment. He wondered whether he might be able to blast it out the way, but he knew it was stupid. He wouldn't be able to blast an already made enchantment blast away. Harry turned back and became face to face with a giant snake.

Harry looked at it. "_Which way is the Triwizard Cup?_" Harry asked the snake. The snake cocked its head.

"_How do you speak serpent?_" it asked back.

"_I don't know. Can you answer my question please?_"

"_Go through the fog and turn left._"

"_What does the fog do?_"

"_Turn you upside down. It's only a trick though!_"

Harry thanked the snake and ran into the fog. The world turned upside-down. Harry was now hanging from the ground, his hair on end, his glasses hanging on the end of his nose. Harry saw that the snake was laughing at him. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and step forward, falling down onto his knees.

"_Thank you!_" Harry shouted back to the snake.

Harry continued on, following the snake's instructions. He turned left and there it was, about a hundred yards away. He started to run to it, but was stopped as out of the shadows stepped a creature half the size of the hedges and completely made out of clay. The clay man charged forwards towards Harry. Harry had just enough time to get out of the way as a giant clay fist smashed into the ground where he was just standing.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Fleur's PoV 

"Hello there." Said a dark voice from behind her. She turned around in a state of fright, her wand pointing directly at the person in front of her. The boy stepped out of the shadows, and she lowered her wand a little. Will sighed and with a very quick movement he disarmed Fleur and was holding her wand loosely in his other hand. "My Dear, there is no point in trying to go on. Now, I'm going to tie you up and send up red sparks. Or maybe I'll jut let the beasts take care of you."

Fleur screamed a deafening scream but was cut off as Will cast the silencing charm on her. A muffled voice rose over the hedge walls.

"Fleur?" yelled the voice. Will laughed softly and started to walk off.

He looked behind him and saw Fleur screaming, but no sound coming out. Will threw her wand inches from her. "Byeee!"

Will walked off smiling maniacally.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

The beast groaned in pain as a spell was shot off its back. Harry turned to see who had cast it.

"Harry, on the count of three, I want you to send a stunner into the small of the golems back. Ready, one, two, three!" Will shouted. Harry nodded and shot the spell, which combined with the spell that Will sent and went straight into the creature, knocking it onto the floor.

"Come on." Will said, running towards the Triwizard Cup. "You take, you deserve it!"

Harry looked from Will to the Cup.

"You take it. It was my fault we fell out"

"You should take it, I don't want it."

"What, that's a bit stupid!"

"I think this whole competition was stupid, I never wanted to enter."

"We'll take it at the same time" Will nodded. "One, two, three." They both leaned forward to grab the Cup, Will 'Accidentally' missing it.

Harry felt his feet leave the floor, as he was portkeyed away. Will smiled and brought out his pendant, putting around his neck. "_Change_" Picturing his black robes and pulling the hood over his head. "Welcome to your destruction, Harry Potter!" Will laughed as he portkeyed away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX 

**End of Chapter 13**

**Hope yuh like the story! Now I command you, as your lord and master to review! Mwahahahaha! Yes my pretties kill, kill, killl! Ahem, sorry, I don't know what took over me then!**


	14. Chapter 14: Traitors and Potions

_You know the drill, I don't own much. Characters you know and love are not mine. So don't sue me…. Please._

**Sorry bout the wait, I couldn't get onto the Internet, Grr. Anyway this chappy be called, Traitors, Graveyards and Potions, I couldn't fit the whole name into the chapter title. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14**

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

A cloaked figure pointed his wand at his throat, and then made sure his hood was in place. Harry stood up from the ground and stared at him for a moment. The man pointed his wand at Harry, who was pushed back against a tree, dropping his wand, the roots then out of the ground, wrapping themselves tightly around Harry, binding his arms and legs to the tree. Harry watched the figure wait for a moment before he saw another cloaked figure approach them from the distance. Harry couldn't make out a face, but from the way it was walking, it was carrying something. Whoever they were, they were short, and wearing a hood covering their face like the other person. As the person grew closer, Harry saw that the thing it was carrying was a baby, or merely a bundle of Robes? The person stopped beside a towering marble headstone, only a few feet from him. Harry's scar exploded with pain, agony he had never felt in his life.

The short man in the cloak put down his bundle, lit his wand, undid Harry's bonds and dragged him to the headstone. Harry saw the name upon it before he was slammed head first into it.

Tom Riddle

The Taller hooded man conjured the roots again, which rapped themselves around him for the second time. Harry could hear shallow, fast breathing from the depths of the hood; he struggled against the roots and the man hit him – hit him with a hand that had a finger missing. And Harry realised who was under this hood. It was Wormtail.

"You!" Harry gasped.

Wormtail wasn't listening; he took a piece of black material from inside his robes and stuffed into Harry's mouth. The tall hooded figure laughed as he saw this. Harry couldn't make a sound nor could he see where Wormtail had gone, he couldn't turn his head to see past the headstone. Some way beyond him, glinting in the starlight, lay the Triwizard Cup. Harry's wand was on the ground by his feet. The bundle of robes that Harry had thought was baby, was so close by, at the foot of the grave. It seemed to be stirring fretfully. Harry watched it, and his scar seared with pain again. Harry felt something brush past his feet and looked down, and saw a gigantic snake, slithering through the grass, circling the headstone to which he was tied. The thing on the floor was stirring more persistently now, as though it was trying to free itself. Wormtail was busying himself at the bottom of the cauldron trying to create a fire with a wand and failing everytime. The tall hooded figure sighed and flicked his wand, creating a fire at the bottom of the cauldron, singeing the back of Wormtail's robes. The large snake slithered away into the darkness.

"It is ready, master." Harry heard Wormtail say. He looked at the cauldron; it had already boiled and was creating fiery sparks and sending them out the cauldron.

Wormtail pulled open the robes on the ground, revealing what was inside them. The thing that had came out of the robes, looked as if it was only half created, unborn, and really ugly. But a hundred times worse. The thing had the shape of a crouched human child, except that Harry had never seen anything less like a child. It was hairless and scaly looking. Its arms and legs were thin and feeble and its face, it was flat and snake-like and gleaming red eyes.

The thing seemed almost helpless; it raised its thin arms and placed them around Wormtail's neck, and Wormtail lifted it. He lowered the thing into the potion; there was a hiss and the body vanished below the surface. Harry heard the frail body hit the bottom of the cauldron with a soft thud.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son!_" Wormtail walked over to the headstone, picked up a bone that was lying atop the headstone and dropped it into the cauldron. The other person just standing there, watching.

Wormtail started whimpering. He pulled a long thin silver dagger from inside his robes. His voice broke into petrified sobs. "_Flesh - of the servant – w-w-willing g-given - you will –r-revive your master._" He stretched out his right hand in front of him, the hand with the missing finger. He gripped the dagger very tightly in his left hand and swung it down. A scream filled the night as Wormtail's hand fell into the cauldron. Harry heard the sickening splash of the hand falling into the cauldron, not baring to look. The potion turned bright burning red; the light of it shone through Harry's closed eyelids.

Wormtail gasped and moaned in pain but he had to continue. He bent over to Harry and Harry felt the heavy breathing on his forehead. "_Blood of the enemy – f-f-forcibly taken – you will – r-r-resurrect your foe._" Harry could do nothing to prevent it; his roots had him tied too tight. He felt the silver dagger penetrate his skin and moaned a little as Wormtail dragged the dagger down his skin, letting the blood pour out. Wormtail took out a small vial and allowed the blood to flow into it, before pouring the contents into the potion as well. As soon as the blood touched the potion, it turned brilliant white. Wormtail's job was done, and he fell upon the floor nursing the stump that once was his hand.

The tall man brought out his own wand and made a little gash in his arm taking a vial from his own pocket, allowing his own blood to pour into it. He walked over to the cauldron. "_Blood of the Son, generously giving, mix new blood with old, I shall resuscitate my father!_"

Harry wasn't listening anymore for the pain that he was now suffering was unbearable. The potion had turned black and had started bubbling away in its cauldron. _Let the thing have drowned_, Harry thought, _Let it have gone wrong Please_. Suddenly a surge of black steam billowed thickly, oozing from the cauldron, obliterating everything from view. Harry tried to look through the sea of blackness, but could see nothing. The fog began to clear and Harry looked through again and this time saw, with an icy surge of terror, the dark outline of a man, tall and skeletally thin, rise slowly from the cauldron.

"My Robes." Said a high, cold voice from behind the fading fog. The hooded man waved his wand and the robes that Wormtail had brought floated up and pulled themselves over the figure stepping out of the cauldron. Harry stared at the thin skeletal man that had haunted his nightmares for years. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes, and a nose that was as flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils.

Lord Voldemort had risen again.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Voldemort stepped out from the cauldron, examining his hands closely. Large, pale and spider like hands; his long wafer thin fingers caressing his chest, his arms, his face; the red eyes, whose pupils were slits, like a cat's, gleamed still more brightly through the darkness. Voldemort started flexing his finger, his expression engrossed by the happiness for his new body. He took no notice of the twitching screaming Wormtail, writhing about on the ground; nor the giant snake who had slithered back into view; nor the man who was standing back a little from Voldemort. Voldemort slipped his bony fingers into a deep pocket and withdrew a wand. He studied it for a moment before flicking it quickly, making Wormtail fly into the head stone where Harry was tied. Wormtail's robes were now stained with blood and Voldemort laughed; Wormtail had wrapped the stump of his arm in them.

"My L-lord," Wormtail choked, only just getting his words out. "My l-lord, y-you promised, you d-d-did promise."

"Bring me your arm, Wormtail." Voldemort said lazily.

"T-thank you master-" he extended his bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"M-m-master please, p-p-please!"

Voldemort sighed, bending over and pulling the robes off Wormtail's left arm. Harry saw something as the robes were ripped off, upon the skin there – a vivid red tattoo - a skull, with a snake protruding from its mouth – it was the same image Harry had seen at the Quidditch World Cup at the beginning of the year. The Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's cries.

"It is back." He said softly, pressing his long white finger to it, causing Harry's scar to burst into pain, as though it was going to rip open. Voldemort got up and turned to the hooded man. "They will have felt it. And now, we shall see who is brave enough to return and who is foolish enough to stay away." Voldemort walked up to the hooded man and looked at him. "Show me your face. I hadn't the chance to see it properly before."

The man lowered his face and Harry was filled with an emotion he hadn't felt for ages. Treachery. Harry shook his head, not wanting to believe that he was there. _Why, Will, why?_ Thought Harry. He felt as though the Will he thought he knew was dead.

"Father." He said, kneeling down at Voldemort's feet. "I'm glad that you have returned to u-"

"Get up, you do not need to bow like the others. They do it out of fear; you do it out of respect. But you are my son. That means something." These words came out with pride. "Put you hood back, they are arriving. Go to the manor. I do not want my men to be jealous of you. You may watch from there."

Will nodded, put his hood back over his head and started to run to the manor, just as the air filled with the swishing of cloaks, not unlike Will's, and skeletal masks. Voldemort stood in silence wait for them to come forward. One of the Death Eaters suddenly fell to his knees, crawled towards Voldemort and kissed the hems of his robes. The Death Eaters behind him did the same; each in turn approaching Voldemort, kissing the hems of his robes, and backing away before standing up. The Death Eaters formed a circle around Harry, Voldemort and Tom Riddle's headstone, as well as the sobbing twitching heap that was Wormtail. Voldemort looked around the circle, noticing the spaces.

"Welcome, Death Eaters," Voldemort said at last. "Thirteen years, it been, Thirteen years and you still answer my call as though it were yesterday. Still untied under the Dark Mark, then! Or are we?"

Voldemort through his head back into the air, his nostrils flaring. "I smell guilt!" he said after a moment's silence. "The stench of guilt pollutes the air. It's disgusting."

A shiver ran around the circle, as though each member of it longed, but did not dare, to step back and run away from him. But knew it would be the stupidest thing ever. "I see you all, whole and healthy, your powers intact, such prompt appearances! And yet, I ask myself, why did this troupe of wizards never come to the aid of their mater, to whom they swore eternal loyalty?"

No one spoke. No one moved, except Wormtail, who was trying to tie shreds of his robes around his wound to stop it bleeding.

"Nobody? Oh well, I shall answer this myself. You thought me broken and gone! You believed that I, Lord Voldemort, would not rise again. The one, who has taken the most steps to immortality than any other wizard, would never return. You slipped back among my enemies; you pleaded innocence, ignorance and bewitchment. Perhaps you believed there a still-greater power could exist, one that could vanquish even Lord Voldemort. Perhaps you now pay allegiance to another, perhaps that champion of commoners, of mudbloods and muggles, Albus Dumbledore?"

At the mention of Dumbledore, the Death Eaters encircling Voldemort shook their heads in disagreement. They would never tell their master about switching sides after thinking he was finished. He would kill them if he knew. And yet, somehow, they knew he knew. They knew that he knew and yet they were still denying it, for fear of punishment. Suddenly, one of the hooded figures flung himself onto the floor.

"Master, I'm sorry, we're all sorry. We didn't know, we didn't know!" he wailed, kissing Voldemort's robes.

Voldemort glared at the man wailing on the floor. "Get up, Nott." Voldemort growled. The man, Nott, crawled back from his master and back into line before standing up again. "You will get your punishment. You all will get the punishment you deserve for leaving me. But what do we have here? Eight missing Death Eaters… three dead in my service. One, too cowardly to return… he will pay. One, who I believe, had left me for ever… he will be killed, of course… and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who had already re-entered my service. And of course, the Lestranges should be standing here, but they are entombed in Azkaban. They went to Azkaban, rather than renounce me. Azkaban shall be broken open and the Lestranges will be honoured beyond their dreams."

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will walked up the stairs in Riddle Manor to the attic. His father's soldiers were scared shitless of his father. But yet, his father thought that they would be jealous of him. One day, he would make his own army, and do what his father had never achieved yet. Make the world his own. But right not he would serve his father.

Will looked out over the graveyard seeing Harry tied up by the roots he had created and felt a bit sorry for him. It wasn't Harry's fault that Lyra left him. It was his own. And now, Harry was going to die. All because of him.

Will saw Harry's wand lying at his feet and, using his own magic strength and wand technique to make the bonds binding him to the headstone dig themselves back into the ground. Harry's wand was lifted into his hand and Harry looked up to the manor to see who had freed and armed him. He saw a dark figure in the attic of the Riddle manor look down at him. Harry stared into the fierce hazel eyes and realised that he had once again, gained Will's friendship. Will nodded at Harry, giving him a small, forced, smile, before turning away.

Using the knowledge and power he had received from Slytherin, Will picked up an old pull-a-long toy up from the floor and transfigured it into a Desert Eagle pistol and picked up a little model train, transfiguring it into a mobile (cell) phone. Taking the safety off, he walked over to the window, opening it a little and aimed at a bird in the tree opposite Harry, after cocking it and making sure it had ammo in. Will gently squeezed the trigger and shot the bird. The bird dropped down from the tree, landing on top of the crying Wormtail, who immediately threw it off, not wanting the dead bird's blood to mix with his own.

Will stepped back in the shadows as the Death Eaters looked around to see what had done this. He picked up the phone and dialled for the police.

"What is the emergency?" asked the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Police please, I've just heard gunshots coming from Riddle Manor and my name is Will, I've come here to visit some friends." Will knew what he had to say, since he once seen someone break into the house across the street from him.

"We'll send someone over. Thank you." He put down the phone and watched from the window what was happening.

"_Your sending muggle Aurors to get your father?_" asked Slytherin.

"_Yes._" Will answered simply, not taking his eyes off the scene that was unfolding before him. The Death Eaters had stopped searching, obviously on Voldemort's orders. Wormtail had got up from the floor and was examining his hand. For some reason, it looked like he had a silver gauntlet on.

"_Oh, ok._" Laughter echoed through Will's head. Will knew that the police wouldn't come. They wouldn't normally come unless it was a real emergency like someone had died. Hunting was probably done a lot around here and a friend visiting wouldn't know. Plus he didn't give his full name.

Will broke the phone in half and transfigured the first half into a shoulder holster, strapping it around himself and placing the Desert Eagle into it. He then transfigured the second half into an ammo magazine. He put it in his pocket and looked back out the window. Voldemort had finally remembered that Harry was there. Harry stood up, facing Voldemort.

"You have been taught how to duel?" asked Voldemort softly, his red eyes boring into Harry's emerald green eyes through the darkness.

Harry remembered the duelling club Hogwarts had in his second year. It sucked but at least it taught him a good duelling spell. '_Expelliarmus_' – the disarming spell.

"We bow to each other, Harry," said Voldemort, bending a little, but keeping his snake-like face upturned to Harry. The Death Eaters started laughing and pointing at Harry. "Come now, Harry. Dumbledore would want you to show some manners. Bow to death, Harry."

Voldemort's lip-less mouth was smiling and the Death Eaters around him jumped up and down with glee at the sight of their Master about to kill the person who had destroyed their master, years before. Harry did not bow. He was not going to let Voldemort play with him before he killed him. He was not going to give him the satisfaction.

"I said, _bow_!" Voldemort raised his wand and brought it down, making Harry bend over, as though a huge invisible hand was moulding Harry's back into shape.

The Death Eaters laughed even harder and Voldemort lifted his wand. Harry straightened himself out.

"Very good, and now you face me like a man. Straight backed and proud… the way your father died… And now - we duel."

Voldemort raised his wand, and before Harry could react, the Cruciatus Curse washed over him. The electric blue light encased him, sparks of energy flying everywhere. The pain was so intense, that Harry no longer knew where he was. It felt as if white-hot knives pierce every inch of his flesh. He screamed louder than he had every screamed in his life. And then it stopped. Harry rolled over and scrambled to his feet. He was shaking as uncontrollably as Wormtail had done when he cut his hand off. He staggered sideways into the wall of watching Death Eaters and they pushed him away, back towards Voldemort.

"Hurt, didn't it, Harry? Perhaps a little break?" the slit-like nostrils flaring with excitement. "You don't want me to do that again, do you?"

Harry knew what he was trying to do. He could see it in those pitiless red eyes. Harry wasn't going to play along. He wasn't going to give in.

"I asked you whether you wanted to do that again?" Voldemort said softly. "Answer me! _Imperio!_"

Harry felt as if his mind had been wiped of all thought…. Bliss. Not having to think, it was if he was floating, dreaming… A voice popped into his head. _Just answer 'No'… say 'No'… just answer 'No'…_

A stronger voice in his head echoed through the nothingness that was, now, his head. _I will not, I won't answer…_

_Just say 'No'…_

_I won't do it! I won't say it…_

_Just answer 'No'…_ The voice was now getting angry.

"I WONT!"

The words burst from Harry's mouth; they echoed through the graveyard and the Dream State was lifted as though cold water had been tipped onto a sleeping version of himself. Back rushed the aches and pains from which the Cruciatus curse had created for him. Back rushed the realisation of where he was and what he was facing…

"You wont?" Voldemort asked quietly, watching him, studying him. "You won't say 'no'? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… Now, how about another dose of pain?"

Harry was ready this time. His Quidditch reflexes had trained him to be ready for anything. The Cruciatus curse was thrown towards him, and, visualising the electric blue curse as a bludger, he threw himself behind Tom Riddle Sr.'s gravestone.

Voldemort laughed, and his Death Eaters laughed behind him. Following his lead. "We're not playing hide-and-go-seek, Harry. Does this mean you're tired already of our little duel? Come, come now, Harry, you don't want to die now do you? Well, of course you would like to die. You want to see your parents again. Come out and play, Harry. It will be quick… it might even be painless… I would not know… I have never died… you don't want your parents to have died for nothing!"

All emotion left Harry except for one. Rage. Right now, he wanted to kill Voldemort. He wanted him to feel the most pain, anyone had ever cause him. He wanted him to suffer like he had. He wanted to avenge his parents. He was going to kill Voldemort.

Harry stood up from behind the gravestone of Voldemort's father, glaring at the older man. Harry's emerald eye's burned with rage, piercing into Voldemort's red ones. And for once, Harry saw a hint of fear in Voldemort's eyes.

"Ready?" asked Harry, feeling hungry for revenge.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Voldemort shouted, his wand pointed straight at Harry's heart.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_" Harry knew what he was going to do; he had to finish Voldemort off. He was the only one that could do it.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Will watched from above as the two spells collided into each other, merging together. He could see the two tones of the killing curse. Harry's, having never killed before, was a brilliant emerald green. Voldemort's was much darker. It was the same colour, but if you looked into it, you could see the experienced spell classing with a purer spell. Will was going to stand here and do nothing. He opened the window and jumped out, his wings unfolding through the black material.

Will levelled his altitude and hovered at he watched the point where two spells merged get pushed back and forth between Harry and Voldemort. Will wondered how this was possible. From all the information he had received from Slytherin, it wasn't possible for two spells to merge between the casters wands. _Unless_, Will searched his brain for knowledge. Nothing. He could find nothing.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Harry's wand began to shudder. Vibrating as though an electric charge was surging through it. His hand seized up around his wand… he couldn't have released it if he'd wanted to. The green beam of light, connecting Harry to Voldemort and vies versa, was now turning a dark red. The dark red started turning into a brilliant orange. Which then turned into a deep, but brilliantly bright, gold. The Death Eaters surrounding, and Will above were all mesmerised by the golden beam of light connecting the darkest wizard in a millennia, and the child who had defeated him thirteen years ago.

Harry's eyes followed the golden beam of light to Voldemort's own wand, his long white fingers having trouble holding onto his wand. Nothing could have prepared Harry for this – Harry felt his feet lift in to the air, their wands still connected by the thread of shimmering light. They were gliding further away from the tombstone of Voldemort's father, and to a clearing. No tombstone, trees, or bulging graves. The Death Eaters started shouting, asking Voldemort for commands, closing in around the two floating males, re-forming the circle a further away from before but more tight and closer together, leaving no gaps.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

From above, Will could see the lustrous golden beam, connecting Voldemort and Harry, starting to splinter as the beams merge point moved closer to Harry or Voldemort. He could see the Death Eaters close in further like a pack of angry hyenas. The splinters of magic shot off, higher and higher, Will had to fly back to the Riddle Manor, so not to get seen. He turned back and saw that the offshoots were creating a dome-like cage around the two Wizards. Voldemort shouted something to the Death Eaters which Will couldn't here over the shouting of the Death Eaters.

And then an unearthly and beautiful and mesmerising sound filled the air… it was coming from the thread of light-web that was connecting Harry and Voldemort, vibrating around them… locking them inside.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The song filled the air around them and everyone was mesmerised by it, not wanting to stop listening. The song filled Harry with hope… no, it was the sound of hope… the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life… he felt like the song was inside him, not around him, but coming from his soul.

_Don't break the connection._

_I know,_ he told the voice that was speaking for the music, _I know I mustn't_. After Harry had thought it, his wand began vibrating more powerfully than before, like it was daring him… daring him to let go and see what happens.

The point of merge, started sliding again, but this time, when it got near Harry, he could hear the music change a little… it became a more sinister music… it was as if, Voldemort's music was now winning. Harry pushed with his wand. The merge point began to slide. The corrupt and sinister music began to change. Now it was Harry's turn. It was the music of his soul, cheering him on.

Harry grinned a darkly happy grin… he was going to do this; he was going to finish Voldemort, once and for all. He forced more magic energy into the connection, pushing the merge point to go closer to Voldemort. Harry closed his eyes, focusing all of his will power, magic power, and physical strength on moving the merge point away from himself. It seemed that the closer it came to one of them, the more the person's wand shook. The merge point moved slowly across the stream of light binding Harry's wand to Voldemort's. It started to pick up speed, as it made its way to Voldemort's wand. The song grew louder and more cheerful as the merge point came closer to Voldemort's wand… and then it connected. At once, Voldemort's wand began to vibrate violently, and he looked like he would love nothing more than to just break the connection between them.

But Voldemort didn't break the connection, he held on to it as if it were the cords of his life, and if he snapped them, he would die. Screams erupted from the wands tip and then a dense smoky hand flew out or the tip and vanished… it was the ghost of the hand he had made Wormtail… more screams… screams of terror… screams of pain… screams of thing unimaginable… and then something larger began to blossom from Voldemort's wand tip. A great silvery something that looked as it was made of the purest silver… a head formed as the hazy silvery mist began to take shape.

Harry watched the silver mist take the form of a head, trying to poke itself through the wand tip. Now a chest and arms… the legs followed and the silvery mist took the form of an elderly man. The man looked at Voldemort, then Harry, and finally the golden strip of magic, connecting the two. He looked back at Voldemort and growled.

Turning back to harry and leaning on his walking stick, the man began to talk. "He was a real wizard, then? Killed me, that one did… you fight him boy…"

Already another head had began to make its exit from Voldemort's wand tip… the head was followed quicker than the mans had, by the torso… a woman's torso… Harry, both his arms shaking as he kept hold on his wand, saw her drop to the ground and straighten up like the man before her. The shadow of Bertha Jorkins surveyed the battle before her with wide eyes.

"Don't let go, now!" she cried, and her voice echoed around the graveyard as through being shouted from afar. "Don't let him get you, Harry… don't let go!"

She began to pace the inner walls of the golden cage, with the old man, while the Death Eaters flittered around the outside of it. They whispered words of encouragement to Harry, and hissed words of Hate to Voldemort.

And now another head was emerging from the tip of the wand… a head that Harry had been expecting since the first ghost person had appeared… he knew… knew, because the woman appearing was the one he'd thought of more than any other tonight… The silvery shadow of a young woman with long hair fell to the floor as Bertha Jorkins had done, straightened up, and looked at Harry… and Harry, his arms shaking ludicrously now, looked back into the ghostly face of his mother.

"Your father's coming…" Lily said quietly. "He wants to see you… it will be alright… just don't break the connection… Hold on…"

And then Harry's father came… first his head, then his body, like the others. His untidy hair, blowing slightly as he stood up… he straightened up and stood on the other side of where his wife stood by Harry. James looked down at Harry and smiled, before his face turned serious.

His voiced hushed and muffled, so Voldemort wouldn't hear him. "When the connection is broken, we can linger for a moment and only a moment, but we will give you time… get to the Portkey… it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand, Harry?"

"Yes," gasped Harry; fighting now to keep hold on his wand, which was slipping and sliding through his fingers. His face was screwed up with the effort of holding the wand.

"Do it now," Whispered his father's voice. "Be ready to run… do it now… NOW!"

Harry yelled as he broke the connection; he didn't think he could have held on for another moment anyway – the golden thread broke; the cage of light vanished; the phoenix song died; but the shadowy figures of Voldemort's victims did not fade… they were closing in upon Voldemort… shielding Harry from his gaze…

And Harry ran as fast as he had ever ran in his life, knocking two bewildered Death Eaters aside as he passed; he zigzagged behind headstones; feeling their curses following him, hearing them hit the headstones.

"_Don't let him get to the Portkey!_" He heard Voldemort scream. Harry watched as four Death Eaters quickly circled the Portkey and growled.

Harry decided to try another tactic. From behind the gravestone he was hiding at, Harry aimed his wand at the closest Death Eater. "_IMPEDIMENTA!_" Harry bellowed. The spell hit the closest Death Eater straight in the chest.

The spell was thrown with such power, that the Death Eater fell over backwards and cracked his head on one of the gravestones. Blood spilled across the floor, staining the gravestones around him. But Harry felt no remorse. He pointed his wand at the Triwizard Cup and shouted, "_Accio!_"

Focusing his energy he shot another curse towards a Death Eater as the Triwizard cup hurtled to him.

"Stand aside! I will kill him! He is mine!" shrieked Voldemort, aiming his own wand at where Harry was. He sent the Killing curse at Harry who just watched it rush towards him. The spell was just a second away from him but just Harry turned away…

**End of Chapter 14. **

**A/N: Yeah I know it was short, but it has to run with the next chapter. Tell me what you think, I shall take all criticism.**


End file.
